Sweet Inspiration
by IDOL HANDS
Summary: Charlie's adventures in High School! Can he handle all the pressure of being fifteen and Willy Wonka being his best friend? What about everybody else? Roald Dahl & Tim Burton with a pinch of other fandoms in shoujo & yaoi flavor. Warning: SLASH,lemon
1. Chapter 1, Eat the Candy!

I created this tale to have a feel of Roald Dahl **plus** Tim Burton **plus** Japanese Girl's (_Shoujo_) animation/comics, (which often have _bishonen_/pretty boys and elements of _shonen ai _/boy's love) and threw in references to other fandoms as well. Therefore, it's a work 'sweet inspiration' on my part; the culminations of youthful emotion and unbridled passions that I felt after getting to know many of the fans. I was mostly inspired by the wackiness of Mr. Depp's fan girls. Their enthusiasm was as addictive as chocolate and was the highlight of my days for a long while.

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION, Part 1of ?

**By:** Idol Hands

**Rating:** PG (working up to higher ratings)

**Warnings:** Some freaky reactions to Wonka's candy.

**Summary:** Charlie's adventures in High School. Can he cope with all of his responsibilities, being popular, and his best friend being Willy Wonka all at the same time? Well sure, but what about everybody else? Mayhem ensues.

**Author's Notes:** Reviews are greatly appreciated and give me sweet inspiration of my own. Also, yes I am a fan of BOTH Willy Wonka and a certain moonwalking entertainer that Burton's version is often compared to. If you are clever, you will find secret references to him as well as many other forms of fandom in the tale.

"**Eat the Candy!"**

A lot of teenagers are lucky if they get to drive a beat-up old car. A few privileged ones may even receive a brand new one, but only one lucky boy was driven to school in a plum-red limousine every day. The long, sleek car pulled up close to the pavement in the front of the prestigious High School. A black and white spiral pattern swirled on the hubcaps in a hypnotizing display. The hood ornament was shaped like a top hat. The windows were tinted a dark black, but everyone knew who was in inside.

"Hey, it's Charlie Bucket!" shouted an attractive young girl.

All the other teenagers in the group that she had been talking with also turned their heads to look. As did the other cliques standing around passionlessly waiting for class to begin. Many of the kids were wearing various combinations of velvet jackets, gloves, and goggle-like glasses.

As the door opened, an attractive teenage boy stepped out wearing a delicately striped shirt and an argyle vest under a fitted blazer that bore a fanciful "C" crest. On top of his head was a fedora that matched the jacket. He waved goodbye to the unseen driver, his bright leather gloves accenting the gesture. He turned to face the crowd, many faces reflected in his large goggle-like sunglasses. They were all the rage at his high school; Charlie had accidentally started the trend. He seemed to have a habit of doing that. His mentor was thrilled when he first told him how the students copied his style. "Wonka Wear", along with the slogan "Good Enough to Eat" was born. Entering the fashion industry made the eccentric genius even wealthier, if possible.

Three girls ran up to him as the limo pulled away, their male friends with less-than-thrilled looks on their faces. Charlie's presence tended to suck all the female attention away from them. However, he was a pretty likable guy, not to mention rich. So, they didn't give him much of a hard time.

"Hiii, Charlie!" they called out in musical unison. The trio was dressed to impress, the bustiest one wearing a form-fitted T-shirt with the "Wonka Wear" catch phrase across it.

Charlie smiled amiably and removed his glasses, "Good Morning, Jessica!" "Glad to see you, Sima." "Nice T-shirt, Tanya." He said the last greeting with a shyness that girls adored.

"Have ya got anything for us today, then?" said Sima coyly, her long dark hair blowing in the gentle autumn breeze. Each of the girls had stylish outfits on; after all they were some of the most popular students in school. Fashion was a priority.

"A promise is a promise!" Responded Charlie and he dug into the pockets of his dark indigo jacket, pulling out a handful of glittering candy. "I told Mr. Wonka all about you guys and we came up with this. I hope you like them!"

"Well if they're from you Charlie, I'm sure we'll like it." Jessica said flirtatiously while slowly picking out a candy from his extended palm.

The other two followed, pulling out a different colored, sparkling sweet. "Ooh, I like the glitter! Is it really eatible?" exclaimed Tanya.

"Eatible", was another trend that Charlie had started by mimicking his mentor. It had become a part of teenage slang along with a few other Wonka-isms.

"Not only that, but it's what causes the…", Charlie stopped mid sentence. "Oh, just eat them already!", he said excitedly and made a 'go ahead' movement with his leather covered hands.

The girls again moved in unison as each removed the tiny, cellophane wrappers and put the twinkling candy into their mouths. "Mmm, Wow! I never tasted candy like this before! It tastes like flowers!"

"Yeah," Charlie said, "I told Mr. Wonka that Sima was from Iran and he got an inspiration. Apparently Persian food uses flowers in their desserts! He remembered traveling there and thought candy for teenage girls would be fun if it tasted like roses, lavender, hibiscus, stuff like that."

Sima gaped, "Mr. Wonka has been to my home country?"

"Mr. Wonka has been all over the world and to some places that you probably never even heard of!" Announced Charlie proudly.

"No way, Sima, that is TOO cool! You inspired THE Willy Wonka!" Said the red-haired Jessica.

"Actually, each of you did. The idea for making the candies SPARKLE came from Tanya. Since she always likes to wear glitter and things that sparkle." Charlie explained further. The girls were giddy from the fact that Wonka's protégé had paid such close attention to them.

"What did I inspire?" Inquired Jessica. She was fishing for attention.

"Well, that was the coolest part, I hope you like it. Since Jessica loved kitty-cats, we managed to create the effect of…" and while he spoke, Charlie pulled a golden compact mirror from his pocket. He popped it open and held it up for the trio to inspect themselves in.

The lovely, young women all widened their eyes, as they saw that they had sprouted large, furry cat-like ears on their heads. Their normal pupils were now slits inside eyes that turned the pastel colors of the candy that they had each consumed. They could only gasp from shock.

"You grow tails too!" Charlie grinned broadly, displaying his dimples.

"OH!" shouted Sima. Since two of the young women were wearing skirts it wasn't that big of a deal, but Sima had worn skin-tight blue jeans. She blushed while trying to figure out what to do with the new extension pressing uncomfortably against her right leg.

Jessica was on cloud nine, "This is the COOLEST thing that ever happened to me! I always wanted a tail!" She happily swished it around, looking like a puppy trying to catch its own tail.

"Ah-CHOO!" Tanya let out a large sneeze. "The eyes are the coolest daddy-o, but I'm like totally allergic to cats! Ah-CHOO!" She said through her sniffles.

Charlie giggled awkwardly. "Here, quick, take the anti-dote!" With that he reached into the back pant pocket of his blue jeans and pulled out a tiny mint-sized candy.

Tanya immediately popped it into her mouth. Within seconds the ears, eyes, and tail receded back into her body. "Ahh…" She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry, Tanya! We should have tested it more before I gave it to you guys, but I was so excited. Gosh-darn it!" He turned to face the other girl in peril, "Sima, don't you want one too?"

"Actually, I really like the whole thing, I just need a sewing kit to alter my jeans. " She chuckled sweetly at the tall, elegantly dressed young Bucket. "I'm sure Mr. Grubber in home economics can help us out. But, you're O.K. right, Jessica?"

"Prowwlll!" Jessica let out a bright sounding cat noise and her new fuzzy ears perked up. Charlie looked mildly alarmed, cat-sounds had not happened to the Oompa-loompas. Perhaps Jessica was improvising based on her newfound condition. He hoped. More tests were definitely needed before marketing this product.

"How long does this last?" Asked Sima, twitching her new ears around and transferring her clip-on earrings to them.

"A few hours." Shrugged Charlie, flipping back his golden brown hair. "Wonka figured that teenagers would like the effect just long enough to boogie on a dance floor." And he did a few silly dance steps like Wonka would.

"Um, does that candy work on guys too?" A mulatto boy in dark clothing and dark make-up approached them hesitantly.

"Sure!" Charlie started to hand him a piece of the candy, then froze. "Uh, you're not allergic to cats are you?"

"I got four at home." Was his answer, he held out his hand expectantly, revealing green nail polish and a lot of rings under his long tattered sleeve.

"Don't you want to shock the teachers too, Tanya?" The Goth boy grinned mischievously while sucking on the treat.

Charlie couldn't help but notice the little silver ball sticking out of his tongue, making him wince slightly.

"Uh, bad reaction." replied Tanya "Maybe 'The Big W' can make ones that give people scales. I'm not allergic to my father's exotic fish."

Charlie made a mental note of that.

"What I wouldn't give to see you covered in scales, Tanya", said a muscular teenager with a smirk on his face. The new boy had sandy-blonde hair and piercing light blue eyes. He then gave a rather suspicious glance to the unusual, skinny boy who now bore real fangs, large black cat ears, and a tail swishing out from under the pant-skirt thing that he was wearing. "Hey, Ellsworth, why don't you go haunt a house?"

The young man just hissed in response and turned away on his chunky heels. He looked over his shoulder at Charlie before he walked away, "See ya around. Tell Wonka that he totally owns."

Charlie waved goodbye pleasantly and wondered what exactly that comment meant. Ellsworth didn't usually talk to anyone, he just sat in corners doodling and writing. Charlie would have to mention to Mr. Wonka that some teenage

_boys_ would be interested in the product too though.

"Jeez, you guys aren't gonna really go to class lookin' like that are you?" Sneered the teenager, wrapping his arm around Tanya's waist.

"Why not, Thomas?" pouted Jessica. Striped tabby ears picking up perfectly on her strawberry-blonde hair and freckles.

"Duh, because you look like freaks." He pinched the tip on one of Jessica's new cat ears.

Charlie gave a disapproving look at the back of Thomas' head. He was used to starring at the back of his buzz cut. Thomas liked to pretend that Charlie didn't exist, which was rather hard to do considering his obvious influence on the campus.

"Seriously, the bell is gonna ring any second and they aren't gonna like that crud. Kinda' distracting, don't ya think?" Scoffed Thomas.

"I'm always distracting." Said Sima with a wiggle of her ample hips.

"Besides, dress code doesn't say anything about cat-ears or tails." Stated Charlie plainly.

Thomas finally turned his gaze to meet Charlie's. He was only slightly taller, but he used the inches to his full advantage, cocking down his head to address the boy wearing a fedora. "You really shouldn't bring Wonka's experiments to school Bucket. They belong in a lab, like the people who create them."

Charlie squinted his eyes at Thomas, too polite to retort. He had told Mr. Wonka all about this student too. Thomas Sheldon, Jr. and his father did not approve of the chocolatier's influence over the small town. They had moved in recently and found Charlie and him strange and suspicious characters. They were probably jealous too. Wonka and Charlie were in the papers as much as they were, but they weren't part of any kind of social reform. The Sheldons wouldn't be a problem, except that Mr. Sheldon held a high position in the town's counsel and Mrs. Sheldon had great standing with the town's local socialites. Then again, so did Willy Wonka – only from a great distance. So, there was a matched but heated standstill going on between them.

"Really, Tanya, what were you thinking? I don't want you to turn blue or anything." Stated the buff young man while walking away from Charlie.

"Tsk!" Tanya slapped his shoulder. "Quit being so mean, Thom-Thom! You liked the idea of me being all scaly. And what's so bad about being blue anyhow? Violet B. is like the coolest host on MTV and she's headed for the Olympics now. Pfft! Mr. Wonka did her a favor."

Those were the last words that Charlie could make out before he had to head to class him self. While it was obvious why someone would like someone as buxom and good-natured as Tanya Brinkley, it was a mystery to Charlie why she liked that jerk of a boyfriend.

Those were the last words that Charlie could make out before he had to head to class himself. While it was obvious why someone would like someone as buxom and good-natured as Tanya Brinkley, it was a mystery to Charlie why she liked that jerk of a boyfriend. Charlie had managed to stay in touch with the former winners and reminded himself to give Violet a call when he got home. She had ended up being a terrific spokesperson for their products; her energy and boldness put to productive purposes. Usually. She still had her bad days.

He turned toward the remaining two girls, "Here take the antidote in case it really does upset or distract people. See you in class!"

The girls took the tiny pills, but they were more focused on discussing the admirable qualities of the mysterious pretty boy student.

The young man _was_ always polite to them, but in truth they made him quite nervous and he didn't really know any of them very well. The same was true for most of the boys in his school too. He had a unique existence in the confines of the High School hierarchy; being too aloof to be actually popular, but too well known to be classified as an outsider. Most didn't even realize what a loner he was in fact. It wasn't entirely intentional on his part. Rather, it was because someone who didn't quite fit into any part of this universe already filled out the role of "best friend". Adults made more sense to him than children his own age and adults who behaved like children were rather rare.

A chime of the "Willy Wonka Welcome song" started to play from Charlie's vest pocket as he scurried into the building. Charlie glanced around before exposing a golden pocket watch. A circular, liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, was exposed when he flicked it open. One would never guess that such an old-looking device contained such modern technology. He pushed the red button on top of the watch. Immediately a perfect image of his mentor became visible, "Good Morning, Starshine! The Earth says Hello!"

Charlie smiled. He never got tired of that greeting. He sought more privacy in a corner of the main hallway, near the library. "Now isn't a good time Willy, I'm on my way to class." He whispered.

"Oh, right. School." Wonka stated with obvious disdain.

"I miss you when you're at that stupid cement prison." Said the 'great chocolatier' in a rather fretful and unsophisticated voice.

Charlie actually didn't mind school that much, but many of his classmates would probably agree with Willy's analogy. School helped to keep him grounded with people his own age and the world in general…barely. Lately, "Wonkaland" seemed to be seeping into the very fabric of pop culture.

"But I get good ideas here. I mean you're a fashion designer thanks to school! If you ever left _your_ cement prison you'd see for yourself how popular you are!" Charlie reassured him.

A loud bell suddenly echoed loudly. Charlie winced.

Wonka giggled, "I've made you late again, haven't I?"

He continued in his familiar flutey voice, "Listen, why don't you play hooky? Your family decided to go out for the day." He had an excited childish glint in his eyes and a devilish smirk at the corners of his mouth.

Charlie felt quite torn; lately time alone with the eccentric man was something that he craved worse than chocolate. Their friendship had grown very close over the years, in spite of their age difference. Wonka seemed to have no end of secrets to share, some of which his family would probably not approve of. He bit his lip and responded glumly, "I'll get detention."

"So?" said Wonka wryly.

"SO," said Charlie, still trying to whisper, " A lot of people pay attention to me here. I set an example."

"Who are you talking to Mr. Bucket?" came the voice of the school vice principal.

Charlie's bright hazel eyes widened and he immediately clicked the watch shut without turning it off. Both he and Willy were certain that if his picture-phone pocket watch were ever discovered it would be confiscated immediately. They both knew that if something were unbelievably cool then school would ban it immediately. "Oh, uh, I was…talking to…myself."

He quickly popped the watch back into his vest pocket.

The vice-principal gave him a dubious look, and quirked one of her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Mr. Bucket, I believe your mentor is rubbing off on you. Try not to go too crazy before you graduate."

Some small muffled sounds seemed to come from somewhere, but she couldn't place where. The middle-aged woman in the prim suit looked around, then back at Charlie. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Charlie said quite nervously and reluctantly turned his watch off with great stealth. "Um, I got lost in my thoughts Ms. Kane, and now I'm late to class, could you please escort me? I really don't want to get a detention." He made sure to give his best 'little boy look': the one that always seemed to get even the best of Willy Wonka.

"All right, but don't make a habit of this", Ms. Kane gently scolded and they began to stroll down the hall toward his homeroom class.

Despite herself, the assistant principal had a soft spot for Wonka's protégé. He really did have a lot to deal with and she remembered how kind his parents were. Nothing like the odd and pompous man that he lived with. Oh, how she dreaded talking to him on the phone! Mr. Wonka had made his influence on the school known through charitable and personal donations. This thrilled the faculty and the children, but Mr. Wonka's donations came at a heavy price…dealing with him and his "suggestions" for improvement. Not to mention the strange things that young Charlie Bucket would show up with all the time.

As they strolled down the hall, Ms. Kane could have _sworn_ that she saw a girl with a tail coming out of her jeans, rush out of the girl's restroom. Suddenly the chirpy chime of the "Willy Wonka Welcome Song" rang out of Charlie's person and distracted her. Charlie chuckled nervously and clicked his watch to mute.

"No cell phones in class, Charlie." She reminded him. She paused. "Is that your mentor calling you? Doesn't he know that you should be in class?"

"He likes to leave me messages." Charlie stated. Not bothering to inform the short-haired woman that he didn't have a cell phone.

"Honestly, I don't know how you keep up with everything. Doesn't he have anything better to do than bother a fifteen-year-old boy with his problems? You should be allowed to focus on your studies while you are in school, Charlie." Like Willy, her stride was confident and fast, but lacked any sort of swish like the famous man.

The comment hit the boy hard. He couldn't let the woman think that such calls weren't greatly appreciated by him. Not to mention he didn't like other people insulting his friend. It was another thing that separated him from his peers. Sometimes it was easier NOT to hear what they had to say about his whole situation. Staying at a distance also meant not having to bother answering their never-ending questions about Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory. It still made the boy uncomfortable to lie, although telling the complete truth about everything wasn't an option either. Silence seemed to be the best compromise.

He replied slightly somberly. "I appreciate your concern, Ms. Kane, but I really don't mind. You see Mr. Wonka and I are _partners_. He doesn't like to make a decision without checking with me first and I feel the same way. I know I'm still young to you, but Mr. Wonka sees me as an _equal_."

Charlie said everything with such a polite and mature tone in his voice that Ms. Kane couldn't help but be a little impressed. There was more to the boy than met the eye.

"I see." she responded calmly. This confirmed Charlie's statement without apologizing for her own. "Well, Mr. Wonka is a lucky man to have such a diligent young pupil. I hope he realizes that."

To Ms. Kane's surprise, Charlie's only response was a blush. The boy is modest as well, she thought, _unlike_ his benefactor.

She then proceeded to open the door to his homeroom class as they arrived. "Mr. Albert, please excuse Charlie for his tardiness. He was unexpectedly detained."

Mr. Albert was a balding man with a slight paunch. He also had a remarkable sense of humor and never made a big deal out of insignificant things like the heir of a chocolate empire being two minutes late to homeroom. Of course a few teachers were extra strict with Charlie, since they didn't want him to get special treatment, while still others were _too_ nice to him. He seemed to have the same varying effects on his peers.

Charlie smiled sheepishly and sat in his assigned seat towards the back. Normally, he preferred the front (it kept being pestered to a minimum), but homeroom was always his chance to make a few last notes about the factory in relative privacy. He knew Willy would be slightly irate about being cut off earlier. He would have to contact him during lunch to make up for it. He slipped off his backpack; it was made of sleek black leather with many pockets and elegant stitching. There were two slender silver cylinders hidden on either side of the handmade satchel and a golden charm, shaped like a bucket, hung from the main zipper with the initials C.B. engraved on the front flap.

Charlie pulled off his hat and tucked his gloves into his jacket pockets. Wonka loved to have special things made for his heir. He and his family were showered with gifts. It was the candyman's way of showing affection: since still neither touch nor conversation came naturally. At first it was completely over-whelming but lately he had started to adjust to his new lifestyle. He started to believe that he was actually worthy of nice things.

"Hey Bucket", whispered a familiar voice "does Wonka tuck you in at night?" This caused several gasps and giggles.

Charlie was used to Thomas's snide remarks, but this one caused him to pale slightly. However, he quickly retorted, "Don't mix up _your_ fantasies with my _life_, Sheldon."

One rude comment deserved another. Sheldon kept acting like Charlie was embarrassed by his own last name, which he most certainly wasn't. The kids laughed louder and Thomas, who was class treasurer and captain of the hockey team, as well as a pain in Charlie's neck, glowered at him. Charlie grinned mockingly back (a grin he learned from a certain top-hat wearing genius). The Bucket child didn't have enough free time to get involved in school politics or sports. He and Willy did their part to contribute to the school: supplying the school lunch program with fortified Wonka chocolate milk, catering all of the special events, and donating towards fund-raisers.

Charlie sighed and tucked the sides of his one-length bob behind his ears. His style was several inches longer than his mentor's and he didn't have bangs. It was Wonka's darn hair cream; it just made a person's hair so silky that it was impossible to resist growing it out. Wonka's Hair Cream had started as a formula for a new bon-bon filling, but ended up being one of the most awful flavors that the candyman had ever made. Willy Wonka laughed recalling how he had run his hands in frustration through his unruly hair at the time. This gesture led to the fortuitous discovery of the most amazing hair conditioner! And so, Willy has been growing out his own locks ever since, cutting his hair only twice a year. Mr. Wonka's hair seemed to grow at a rather slow rate. Still, Charlie had joked that they should see exactly how long their hair could get someday. Mr. Wonka got a thoughtful expression, but said he would stick to his dignified cut for now. After all he didn't want to get mistaken for a woman. That comment caused Grandpa George to snort in amusement. Apparently he _already_ found that to be a problem for the dandy chocolatier.

"Maybe I'll grow a beard." Mr. Wonka had pondered while stroking his face in response to Grandpa George's 'comment'. Imagining Willy with a beard had caused the whole family to laugh.

Charlie chuckled quietly to himself while jotting down his thoughts on the kitty-candy episode from earlier. No matter what challenges his day brought him, he could always count on his family to cheer him up, even if only in memories or "flashbacks" as Willy called them. The older man's memories seemed far more intense than anyone else he'd ever known. He seemed to have less of them since he had someone to tell all of his tales to. Charlie and him sometimes spent an evening laying in the swudge of the Chocolate Room while his friend and mentor recounted impossible tales and fantastic inspirations. Charlie sighed again. Nothing compared to time with Willy Wonka. He should have skipped today, darn it. However, Charlie never skipped, he never deliberately broke any rules. Willy accepted this as part of Charlie's good nature, which he cherished, but still tempted the boy every chance that he got. The Bucket family's objections to his attempts at corruption only caused Wonka amusement. There was more than age to their differences.

His thoughts were disturbed by the second bell of the day. Gathering his things, he was the last to leave the room. "Sorry, Mr. Albert, I'll make sure to be on time tomorrow."

Mr. Albert grinned amiably, "Son, I'm still amazed that you ever leave that fantastic factory! I'm sure I'd end up like that German boy if I ever visited. I'd eat EVERYTHING! You're doing just fine. Just don't ever miss my biology class, O.K.?"

"O.K." chuckled Charlie. He could tell that Mr. Albert was a kid at heart, that's probably why he never faulted Mr. Wonka or Charlie. "But you know that Mr. Wonka has always wanted to talk to you about biology."

"You don't say!" exclaimed the Science teacher.

"Yes, he thinks the curriculum is leaving too much out." Charlie said.

"Why, I had no idea that someone who made chocolate knew anything about biology! I'd be honored to listen to his thoughts on the matter. Provided he brought samples of his candy with him of course. Now you get along before you're late to your next class." said Mr. Albert glancing at his watch.

"Yes sir!" chuckled Charlie. He really liked Mr. Albert, he bet Willy would too if he ever met him.

Out in the hall, Charlie heard people chanting, "Cat Fight! Cat Fight!" Charlie's mother had taught him better than to shout that when two girls had a dispute. It was rude and sexist. However, today his classmates would be right because there, in the middle of the cafeteria, were the three transformed students tackling each other with springy jumps and loud mewling sounds.

"Rawwl!" came an excited sound from Jessica. Her face was much more cat-like than it had been before class and her hands had become more like paws. Each of her fingers spread out, displaying the long claws that now replaced her perfect manicure.

"Hissss!" a very angry hiss spitted from Sima. Her jeans and cotton T-shirt now had slashes across them, though there were no signs of blood. Her tail now reached the floor and was twitching madly.

Lastly, was Ellsworth, whose entire body had gone black with the exception of his lavender-colored cat-eyes. He seemed to be trying to keep the girls separated, which was succeeding in only aggravating them further. Ellsworth seemed to be struggling to keep his humanity in tact as well, occasionally shaking his head and squinting. He looked over at Charlie in dismay, "Heeelp Usss", came out his strangled voice.

At this point the counselors and school security had arrived. "Good God! We're not trained to deal with werewolves!" exclaimed Coach Palmer in horror.

"The antidote!" shouted Charlie "Take the antidote!"

"You mean YOU did this to them!" shouted Ms. Kane, who had come to join the group surrounding the spectacle.

"The candy never did this before! I had no idea that this could happen." Charlie looked apologetic and frightened at the same time. Maybe he should call Willy on his special watch.


	2. Chapter 2, Meet the Man!

**Title: **SWEET INSPIRATION, Part 2 of ?

**By:** Idol Hands

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Some freaky reactions to Wonka's candy.

**Summary:** Charlie's adventues in High School. Can he cope with all of his responsibilities, being popular, and his best friend being Willy Wonka all at the same time? Maybe, but what about everybody else? Mayhem ensues.

**Author's Notes: **If ya read it and liked it I'd appreciate a 'howdy-doody'! If you feel like writing more specifics I'd enjoy that even more than watching children get sucked up pipes or falling down garbage chutes. (grins)

"**MEET the MAN"**

"_They_ are gonna need some _mighty_ big litter boxes." came an odd but familiar voice from the back of the crowd.

A shiver ran down Vice Principal Kane's spine. It couldn't be.

"Willy!", shouted Charlie as he turned around.

There he stood, the Great Willy Wonka, in all of his splendor. Dressed in a marvelous combination of his usual attire, only it was almost entirely white; vest, shirt, pants, boots, coat, even his signature top hat! His goggles were silver with mirrored lenses and a glittering diamond "W" at his throat completed the ensemble. The clothes made Wonka's fair complexion seem to glow. Charlie thought he looked like an odd sort of angel right about now. Wonka's right hand was leaning on the black and white swirl of his slim cane, the rainbow candy that filled the glass stood out starkly against his colorless outfit.

"Mr. Wonka, as long as you are here, I assume you can fix this situation immediately!" exclaimed Ms. Kane.

"Well of course I can." he responded quite factually. "I can do anything."

He then rose up his arms broadly, the kinky woolen trim of his tailored full-length coat accenting and drawing attention to the gesture.

"Everybody stay calm, do not panic, but get _out_ of my way!" he announced, while motioning with his silver-gloved hands for everyone to part and allow him through. He certainly wasn't about to touch or rub up against any of these strange people. The crowd obeyed him instinctually. Many of them with their jaws gaped in awe.

Charlie had sidled up to his adult friend, grabbing hold of his free arm. "Willy, I don't understand what went wrong! This worked perfectly last week!"

Wonka pulled off his glasses revealing his mysterious lavender eyes, lowering them to Charlie's. "One of them must have had cat nip." he finished his statement with a nervous giggle.

Charlie looked totally puzzled, "Who would walk around with cat nip?"

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Wonka chided. The three stopped caterwauling at each other long enough to stare at the odd man who was approaching them. "Psst, psst, psst.." he gently hissed through his teeth. The soft sound seemed to calm them as they cocked their heads and blinked at him with their wild slitted cat-eyes. Mr. Wonka's hand had been slowly reaching into his left coat pocket, from which he pulled out what looked like a small spray can of mace.

"Willy, I don't know if that's such a good…" Started the young Charlie Bucket.

Suddenly Willy Wonka sprayed the mist into all three of their curious faces. Before any of them could howl much of a complaint, they all groggily collapsed to the floor. Purring started to emit from all of them.

"Tsk, silly kitties." scolded Willy. He gently poked them with his cane to assure that the three transformed students were truly asleep.

"Charlie, empty their pockets." Commanded the great chocolatier.

Charlie didn't like the idea of patting down the girls, so he started with the goth boy and quickly noticed a little velvet pouch tied around his neck. Charlie removed it form his neck and spilled the contents onto the nearby long rectangular table; out came a miniature ankh, small pieces of semi-precious gems, a strange coin, and lots of a dried green herb that everything was packed into.

"Dude, I knew that weird-o was high on sumthin'." Announced one of Sheldon's friends.

"Cat nip!" announced Willy Wonka proudly.

Charlie suddenly remembered how the boy had said that he owned four cats! He knew Jessica owned cats too! He shyly searched her as well, but found nothing. Then he started to check Sima. Her purring was the loudest and she nuzzled Charlie's hand as he opened up her right paw-fist. Charlie blushed slightly; he was embarrassed but thought it was kind of cute too. Inside he found a tiny stuffed mouse. "Found it!" he announced victoriously and held it up for everyone to see.

Their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Horner announced, "That's what they were fighting about! Jessica had it in her purse!"

"Sima and Jessica are in the same homeroom class." Charlie clarified for Mr. Wonka.

"Well, let that be a lesson my dear children! Just say NO! Kitty-candy and cat-nip don't mix!" Came the wise advice from the all-in-white Willy Wonka.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie that, Mr. Wonka! What is going to happen to my students!" Screeched Vice-principal Kane.

Wonka flinched exaggeratedly then responded, "Oh, they'll just sleep it off. They'll wake up in about three hours, good as new! Yeah, that's my 'Sweet Dreams' perfume spray, it smells just like a spring meadow!" he finished animatedly.

"Oh, for pity's sake! Can't you stop advertising your INSANE products for ONE minute! Those children almost DISSECTED each other for CAT TOYS!" Shouted the now irate woman who was in charge of running the High School today. It seemed to her that the principal was always off when disasters like this occurred.

The students were mostly tickled by Willy Wonka's effect on their head mistress. Besides, nothing bad had actually happened and it beat being in class. It would also make amazing stories to tell their friends.

"Coach Palmer, Thomas Sheldon, Ferdinand Figglegruber, would you please carry those students to the nurse and have their parents called. I believe _you_ can explain it to them, Mr. Wonka." Finished the female Vice Principal with a sharp tone in her voice.

Mr. Wonka gave an unconcerned shrug. The fuzzy wool decorating his collar puffed around his face. He looked more alarmed at the amount of people who were now left staring at him than anything else. He took a couple of steps and moved close to Charlie's side.

"Hey, 'Big W' can I get your autograph?" Asked one student anxiously.

"Can I give you a hug!" Squealed Tanya. Followed by a horrified look from Thomas.

Mr. Wonka's face began to fill with panic.

Teenagers turning into giant, raging anthropomorphics nothing. Large groups of normal-looking people staring at him in admiration and curiosity utter anxiety. Charlie had to chuckle to himself.

"Everyone else, get back to class right now! This is a SCHOOL, not a CIRCUS!" Shouted Dean Phillips. He shot a harsh glare at Willy Wonka and his pupil.

Wonka got an excited glint in his eyes and smiled brightly at Charlie, "A circus at school, that's a swell idea! I know a guy who does this amazing trapeze act and he disappears in a big cloud of brimstone. Poof! Just like that! It's like the most amazing thing ya ever saw! Oh, AND he's _completely_ blue!"

He paused for a split second and cocked his head to the side, "Huh! Ya know, I really should introduce that _blueberry_ girl to him? 'Specially now that she finally stopped chewing that _disgusting_ gum all the time! Hey, Augustus might like him too, they both speak German ya know!" All of his perfectly white, perfectly square teeth were showing, as Mr. Wonka was very excited at all of these great ideas that he was suddenly having.

Vice principal Kane was standing there staring at him in utter disbelief. What on Earth was he babbling on about and _why_ was he babbling in the first place? He sounded like a ten year old in desperate need of ritalin. The man was completely insane. How was it that _he_ was a billionaire while _she_ had to worry about mortgage payments!

Charlie jabbed Wonka with his elbow. He knew that he was the only person in the whole world who could take such liberties with the sensitive man. Sometimes he wondered if he got a little too much joy out of that ability; it did make him feel pretty special. Of course right now he could stand to feel a little _less_ special.

"Oh." Wonka paused, finally focusing on the tall woman in heels standing in front of him. Her hair looked like it was made out of plastic to him, for it was bleached white blonde, cropped rather short, and slicked up with lots of hair gel.

"What's shaken' bacon?" Said the great chocolatier to Ms. Kane.

Charlie desperately suppressed his urge to laugh. No one ever spoke so casually to the imposing woman. He supposed that he better clear that matter up with Willy right about now. "Mr. Wonka, THIS is Vice Principal Gretchen Kane. She's the one that you usually speak to on the telephone." He figured that would take the cheer out of his voice.

"Oh good!" Wonka said with great enthusiasm that baffled both she and Charlie. Normally Wonka had a lot of nonsensical words to say after he hung up the phone with Ms. Kane. He finished by saying "Then I suppose yer the one whose gonna give me permission to take my heir out of school for the day!"

Charlie's eyes bulged. So that's why Willy had showed up at his school. Wow, he had never ever done anything like that before! Charlie could count on his digits how many times Willy had left the factory in all of these years. He wondered what possessed him all of a sudden.

"Mr. Wonka what could have been so important that you wanted to take me out of school?" Inquired Charlie with awe.

"See, I was checkin' my extra special ingredients this morning before you went to school and I'm runnin' low on some pretty important stuff, what with all the transformation candy we've been workin' on, SO I figured I'd better head off to the old market places and replenish a few things, THEN I remembered how ya had that new pen-pal in Bahrain and thought I could take ya for a visit while I was at it! Wouldn't he be surprised! Anyway, while I was checking the global weather for traveling conditions, I realized that today was also a PERFECT day for a 'moon shot' and we could all go up there for a picnic together! The Middle East is awful hot and the moon is really dusty, so I picked this out to wear and even brought YOU my old Nehru outfit from when I built that chocolate palace for Prince Pondicherry! We're gonna have a 'blast'! Get it?"

Willy Wonka giggled at his own little pun on words. The fancifully dressed man had not paused once through this entire statement, leaving the Vice Principal incapable of getting a word in edgewise. Charlie now seriously regretted not taking up his idol and friend's offer to skip school earlier! Next time, he was SO skipping, he thought to himself! Mr. Wonka seemed to be able to read his pupil's thoughts through the young boy's eyes and bore a proud smile on his face. He knew that the next time he tempted Charlie he'd have a lot more success.

"Mr. Wonka, you must be joking." Ms. Kane said flatly.

Mr. Wonka's tone changed and a rather unpleasant smile exposed his oddly perfect grin again. "Ah, now, why would you think that? Did I laugh? Did I cross my eyes? I assure you Gretl, that my desire to remove Charlie from this badly lit prison is entirely sincere. I never joke."

The professionally dressed woman retorted, "While I'm flattered to be on a first name basis with you Willy, my name is _Gretchen_, and Charlie is not putting one foot outside of this school until the end of his LAST period."

Wonka's unique lilac eyes had taken on a dangerous glare and he clutched his cane with an audible squelch of his silver latex glove, "But Gretl reminds me of one of my favorite nursery tales. The one where two foolish children get gobbled up by a clever witch inside of a gingerbread house." The false sweetness of his tone only added to the threat in his eyes.

Mrs. Kane put her hand on her hip and matched his psychotic gaze with a hard glare. "I don't really have time to exchange semantics with you, but I believe it's the _witch_ who gets baked in her own _oven_." Clearly the famous candy maker did not intimidate her.

"Depends which version you read." Charlie said nervously. He had read almost all of the books inside of Wonka's personal library, many of which were children's tales and some of which were quite gruesome. Willy seemed to like those the best.

The icy stare continued between the two of them for a second longer before a short, grey-haired woman came over to them. "Mr. Wonka, I have the parents of the children on the phone and they all wish to talk to you…immediately." She said in a gentle, yet urgent voice.

Mr. Wonka gave the older woman a rather uncertain face, but at least he wasn't glowering at Charlie's Vice Principal any longer. "Well, I'm afraid that I'm about to leave, so much time and so little to do you know!"

Wonka paused after he said that and seemed to be replaying his words inside his own mind.

Charlie responded chirpily, "Strike that and reverse it."

Wonka grinned, "Yeah, what he said!" He was quite pleased with Charlie quoting his words. The boy was getting smarter by the day!

"Mr. Wonka either you talk to those parents or I'm going to expel Charlie from this school once and for all." Came the startling statement from the tall Ms. Kane. Both of the boys froze.

"You can't do that!" Said Wonka, finally caught off guard. He hated Charlie being in school, but he hated the idea of him getting kicked out because of something he did, or rather didn't do, worse.

"Actually, that's _exactly_ what I can do." She said flatly and with a wicked grin of her own. She secretly wished she didn't have to, but if Mr. Wonka was going to continue to show up in person, then maybe it was for the best. Principal Granger would have a fit though! He adored both Willy Wonka and Charlie Bucket. Turned out that his father had worked for Mr. Wonka, like Grandpa Joe. They seemed to have other things in common as well, but Mr. Granger was secretive about that. At any rate, the infamous pair had been given countless second chances and the principal was rewarded with an endless supply of chocolate treats. In fact, he'd probably be beside himself when he found out that _she_ met the reclusive chocolatier _in person_ today.

Wonka made a little huff in Ms. Kane's direction. Then he turned to face the petite gray-haired woman. "Fine. Take me to the telephone."

He then took a good look at the petit woman. Hm, she kind of reminded him of one of his Oompa-loompas. He gave her a sweet smile and said gleefully, "Yer really short!"

"Uh..thank you.", responded the perplexed volunteer nurse. Vice Principal Kane merely rolled her eyes. The sooner this unstable man was out of her school, the better. Just then she noticed that Mr. Wonka had taken Charlie's hand and was headed toward the infirmary with him.

"Mr. Wonka, Charlie needs to return to class now." she strolled after them. For the first time, she noticed that his heels were almost the same size as her own, which would help to explain his curious gate. What was a man with a cane, doing wearing high-heeled boots in the first place?

"Mr. Wonka?" she repeated, the man had just kept walking.

Then he suddenly stopped. Charlie and the nurse stopped with him. He titled his head down, the brilliant white satin top hat, accented with a sliver woven band, created a curtain of shadow over his eyes. Charlie had the advantage of height to be able to see his mentor's troubled brow and closed eyes. "Charlie, please help me explain things to these p-p-bler-bluh-"

Ms. Kane looked alarmed at the odd gagging sound that came out of Mr. Wonka.

"Parents?" Charlie offered.

"Yeah." he said softly and opened his eyes to look at the long-haired youth with a subtly desperate expression.

Charlie looked at Ms. Kane. "Please, I've already missed half of first period and it really was MY fault that those kids got all messed up. I shouldn't have given them the candy without a warning. I simply didn't know."

Ms. Kane looked at Wonka again, his head was still titled down, and so were his eyes. He looked like a guilty student in trouble. If she didn't know better, she'd say the man was scared. Charlie's hazel eyes stared into her golden brown ones, waiting for a response. The CHILD was protecting the ADULT? What sort of relationship did these two have? At any rate, she couldn't bear to punish Charlie for his mentor's idiocy.

"I suppose that's logical." She finally said. "We'll all go. Smoothing things over is in the best interest of the school and Mr. Wonka's company."

Wonka just glanced at the tall woman. His pale clothing and skin contrasting greatly with her dark suit clothes and well-tanned skin. She had caught a glimpse of the pompous, crazy man in a moment of vulnerability. There was a human being under there after all, she thought to herself.

The four of them proceeded to the nurse's modest office. Willy face recoiled in horror when he saw the place. "THIS is where you send _sick_ children? Ugh, it's even UGLIER than where they eat!"

Ms. Kane let out an exasperated sigh, _again_ with the suggestions? So much for being _vulnerable_…

"Charlie, promise me you'll never get sick in this school! I'm going to have to increase your dose of Supervitamin Candy when we get home. Hey, why aren't you wearing your gloves? You know those are some very special pieces of red leather that I gave ya. I wore them when I ran my very first chocolate shop on Cherry Street!" admonished Mr. Wonka.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Wonka, it's just that I don't want them to get ruined. I really cherish them." Charlie said sheepishly. Mr. Wonka was always giving him such nice and important things as gifts that he'd feel bad if he didn't use them, even if they were a little ostentatious. He pulled out the old, beautifully preserved garments from his dark navy blazer pockets and re-placed them onto his long, slim hands.

"That's better! Tsk, You know I'd rather ya damaged the gloves than caught some awful disease in here." Replied Wonka while suspiciously eyeing the room from ceiling to floor. Then he clenched his jaw and walked over to the phones.

All of the red 'hold' lights were still blinking. Willy Wonka picked up the phone and carefully held it close to, but not against, his head. He cleared his throat and pushed the first button. "Salutations, this is Willy Wonka, which purring child is yours?"

His eyes darted around wildly while he listened to the never-ending loud chatter on the other end of the line. He glanced down at Charlie and covered the receiver. "It's Jessica's Mom. She wants me to…come over for dinner." He said with a slightly queasy look.

Charlie and even Ms. Kane burst out laughing at this point. The tension was too much, the request too ridiculous, and Mr. Wonka's reaction was entirely unique.

It turned out that Sima's parents were a little more alarmed, but they relaxed when Wonka explained everything in Farci. The old nurse and Ms. Kane were blown away that Willy could speak an Arabic dialect. Mr. Wonka explained that he was fluent in a great many languages including Klingon.

"You even study made-up languages? That's amazing!" marveled the volunteer nurse.

"Made-up?" questioned Mr. Wonka, but he had no time for debate, he had to move on to the next blinking line.

Ellsworth apparently lived alone with his grandfather and the old man just wanted to know what trouble his strange grandchild had caused now. Mr. Wonka had to explain THREE times to the man that his boy had nothing to do with the situation. "In fact, he tried to keep the other two girls from clawing each others eyes out for a stuffed mouse."

Wonka listened further, "Okey-dokey, I'll tell him, but yer really askin' the wrong person. Good day to you as well sir." He then carefully hung up the phone with both hands and made a silly 'yikes' face at Charlie.

"What did he say?" asked Charlie curiously.

"That I should tell his grandson to stop wearing make-up and weird clothes. It's what gets him into this kind of trouble in the first place." He giggled nervously.

Charlie and Ms. Kane just exchanged amused looks.

"Well, I'm exhausted and in dire need of some hot cocoa." stated Mr. Wonka. He then held his hands in front of him self, "Mmm…I also need a new pair of gloves."

It was at that moment that Ms. Kane noticed that Mr. Wonka was in fact wearing a type of plastic glove. She had seen that very silver pair in the latest issue of Vogue magazine last night. For a second she was impressed with a sense of his power and influence then quickly dismissed it. After all, fashion and candy didn't run the world; politcs, the military, and _order_ did.

"It was good to see you Charlie, but I should shovel off now. I'll simply have to wait until 4 o'clock like everyone else." He held a long gaze at his protégé.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wonka. Rules are rules, unless it's an emergency or I'm sick, I have to be in school." Charlie wanted to say that he missed him too, but not in front of so many people. Especially not in front of important people like Ms. Kane.

"Flying broomsticks! It's YOU, it's really YOU!" shouted an English man's voice from the doorway. Everyone turned at once, except the purring students still asleep on the sterile cot beds. They were still out cold and causing the plain room to smell like flowers and fresh grass thanks to the Sweet Dreams spray. But, there in the doorway, stood an unshaven man in a suit jacket and his pajamas. It was Principal Granger!

"Mr. Granger what on Earth are you doing here!" said Ms. Kane completely startled by his presence and sudden appearance.

The undignified looking principal blurted out, "Well, I was at home enjoying sleeping late, when my phone rang, and Mr. Albert told me what had been going on!" The frumpled principal walked over to Willy Wonka in absolute awe. "I wasn't gonna let an opportunity to meet THE Willy Wonka pass me up! I got out of bed and immediately drove myself to school! I know I'm a complete mess, but I don't care! Mr. Wonka this is such an honor. Truly, my good man, I couldn't be more pleased to meet the Queen of England than I am to meet you!"

Wonka got that mischievous glint in his eye again. "I'm equally glad to meet you as well, sir."

"Unfortunately, he was just leaving!" Stated Ms. Kane loudly. She was desperate to keep a grip on this situation.

"Mr. Wonka allow me to escort you to your car." The Vice Principal had a nose for troublemakers and this one was making her sniffer go into over-drive. She knew what she was dealing with now: A giant, very old upstart! She smirked from the satisfaction of getting Wonka's number. She was amazed that the candy maker hadn't had a worse influence on Charlie, but she was going to put an end to this madness in HER school right now.

"Oh, I didn't take a _car_!" Wonka responded with a playful tone, "but you can escort me to my _vehicle_." The word vehicle was said with a strange inflection.

Charlie knew that he meant The Great Glass Elevator. The Bucket child couldn't bear to take THAT to school everyday, besides it was far too valuable to risk. The Oompa-loompas could always drive themselves back to the factory and sometimes his father or even Grandpa Joe drove him. Principal Granger liked to have breakfast with them now and then. Then there were those rarest of opportunities when the black-tinted windows allowed for his illustrious mentor to secretly accompany him without anyone being the wiser. Those memories still excited Charlie.

"What? Leaving?" Mr. Granger continued to sound like a little child rather than the man who ran the entire elite High School. "Wouldn't you like a tour?" He pleaded.

"Ah, well…" Started Wonka in his usual quirky voice, raising a finger in the air.

The bell to end first period rang through the halls, releasing hordes of students from their classrooms and filling the thinly carpeted halls with gossip. The sound of "Willy Wonka's" name bounced around in all directions.

Tanya's voice was the first one that reached their ears clearly. "Why didn't Charlie tell us that Willy Wonka was so hot! Ya think he's still here!"

"He's totally amazing!" shouted another boy's voice.

"Eh, Kakoii desu ne-! He was not scare at all! And he dress like rock star!" came the comment from a Japanese exchange student.

"Hey Bucket's, weird boss may have saved the day with a once-in-a-decade appearance, but those guys were the ones that caused that problem in the first place. Don't forget that." Came Thomas Sheldon Junior's voice.

Wonka frowned, annoyed, and looked back at Charlie.

Charlie thought it really was too bad that Thomas was such a dolt because he was a rather nice-looking chap. In fact he wasn't bad at running the school either. However, like his father, he had no patience for anyone who didn't 'play by the rules'. _Their_ rules, that was.

"Mr. Wonka, I invite you to stay at my school!" Mr. Granger suddenly announced. It was all of the comments of his students that gave him the idea.

"Please." He pleaded. "Spend the day! See how I run my 'factory', of learning that is." Mr. Granger made quote marks with his fingers to emphasize his little play on words.

Another person who liked word puns! Mr. Wonka laughed in appreciation and asked with a grin, "Could I spend the day with Charlie then?"

"Of course, of course! I invite you to observe on all of his classes!" The man was flaring his arms in excitement causing a big, plastic button on his flannel pajamas to pop open.

Mr. Wonka's grin got very broad, his eyes widened dramatically, and he tilted his head toward Ms. Kane mechanically. "Why…I'd _LOVE_ to!"

Ms. Kane was horrified. This was going to be a very long day indeed.

**Last Comments:** Did ya spot the references? The blue guy in the circus who disappears in a puff of smoke? Yep, that sure does sound like Nightcrawler from the X-men. Mr. Wonka speaks Klingon! That's a language from Star Trek in case you aren't a Trekker of any sort. The chocolatier assures me that they are far nicer than Vermicious Knids! 'Moon Shots' were described by scientists long before any lunar landing ever occurred. Many historians think these stories are fictitious, but to this day they aren't completely sure... Lastly, he principal shares a name in common with a certain character from a certain story about a magical boy who wears glasses. Is it a coincidence?


	3. Chapter 3, Feel the Panic!

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION, Part 3 of ?

**By:** Idol Hands

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** Slash elements (possibly) introduced – tease! tease!

**Summary:** Mr. Wonka is going to accompany his pupil through his "other" school for the day. Just making it through one class may prove to be a small miracle. Vice Principal Kane isn't the only one with doubts about the day, especially when wardrobe changes are required! Also, what are those mysterious marks on Charlie?

"**FEEL the PANIC"**

Mrs. Kane wasn't the only person concerned with the presence of Willy Wonka at the High School all day. A certain young heir had a less than thrilled look on his face as well. The Vice Principal noticed that Charlie Bucket seemed unusually tense until his mentor turned to look at him, upon which a well-taught plastic smile appeared on his youthful face.

"Howsabout we dash off to the Great Gla…uhh, my vehicle, and you put on that outfit that I brought? Then we'll match!" Said the full-grown man pertly.

"Oh, uh, I don't think there's time Mr. Wonka." Charlie responded meekly.

"Nonsense, I'll give you a pass! Please, whatever makes the great Willy Wonka comfortable!" Enthused Principal Granger. Charlie noticed that not only was the unshaven man still in his pajamas, under his suit jacket, but that his slippers were fuzzy bunny rabbits. Clearly Willy wasn't the only one with an over-developed inner child!

The Vice Principal lifted her upper lip into a sneer at Principal Granger's suggestion. She wondered, to herself, if "the great Willy Wonka" would mind bending over, so that her boss could more easily kiss his eccentric derrière.

"Great! We'll be right back! C'mon Charlie!" Wonka focused his eyes and wiggled his gloved hand toward Charlie's. The teenage boy timidly took the extended hand. "Thank you." He managed to say to Principal Granger, before Wonka pulled him out of the nurse's office.

Fortunately, almost all of the other kids had already entered their classrooms. The few that were still rushing to beat the bell only stared or pointed at them.

"OH! This is SO exciting Charlie! I mean, I've seen the Moon before, but HIGH School! This will be a real FIRST!" Charlie looked around nervously as he was practically dragged through the front doors, outside, and into the front courtyard by the over-excited man.

There used to be a lovely, stone sculpture in the very spot where Mr.Wonka had "parked" the impenetrable, Great Glass Elevator. A couple of students were concentrating at picking open it's front doors as the two approached.

"Dude, this thing looks like killer fun! I saw him FLYING in it!" Stated the girl with great excitement.

"A-hem!" Announced Wonka from directly behind them.

"Buzz off, we got here first!" Said the boy bluntly.

A certain hard, candy-filled cane found it's way to a certain sensitive part of the boy's body with a loud "WHACK!"

"OUCH! Man, what the h--!" The boy rubbed himself and turned around to meet Wonka's icy glare.

"Run for it!" Shouted the girl as she did just that.

"Don't suppose you'd give me a ride in it?" Asked the boy with a sheepish grin and a chuckle.

Charlie stood slightly behind Wonka. He peeked around the white-dressed form and wisely advised. "Ah, You'd better run."

The boy looked at Charlie, then back at the ever colder stare in Wonka's purple eyes. And he thought Vice Principal Kane was scary! He whimpered and made a mad dash after his girlfriend.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Willy." Charlie said.

Wonka placed his cane back onto the ground and pressed a hidden button under the swirled ball on the top. Much to Charlie's surprise, The Great Glass Elevator made a noise like a parked car being released from its burglar alarm. That was a new addition!

"Tsk! I think I can handle a couple of over-sized tikes, Charles." Mr. Wonka said with great self-confidence, adjusting the lapels on his long coat. "Now shake a leg, I don't wanna keep yer principal waiting." Charlie stepped inside the large glass box and was a little surprised when Willy did as well, the doors closing behind them.

Inside there was a very beautiful, woven picnic basket. Mr. Wonka leaned far down and hit one of the countless, colorless buttons on the transparent wall. All the glass immediately tinted a dark shade of grey. "There, now ya have privacy!" He smiled broadly.

Charlie blinked shyly and glanced around, then looked back at Willy. Well, he didn't have _complete_ privacy.

Wonka then squatted and started to rummage through the woven basket. He handed Charlie the white Nehru jacket and reached further down into the modest container than Charlie thought he should be able to, retrieving a pair of matching white shantung pants. The boy carefully took off his fedora hat and embellished blazer. He thought, maybe he could simply put the elegant, white jacket OVER his paisley vest and delicately striped shirt. Wonka tossed a white silk tank top at him, landing on his head. So much for that idea, he thought.

"I know I put it in here somewhere!" Willy Wonka was now down on his knees, tongue sticking out slightly, one hand holding his white top hat onto his head, as his arm disappeared all the way up to his socket. The basket was NOT that deep, what he was doing should have been impossible, but Charlie had seen this sort of thing quite a lot from the man in the past few years.

As he was unbuttoning his high-collared shirt, Wonka kept digging into the seemingly bottomless object. He tossed out a pair of gold earrings and a pair of intricately beaded slippers with W's embroidered onto them, but he still wasn't satisfied. There was something else he was looking for…

"Ah-HAH!" came the announcement of a fanciful linen headdress. He proudly displayed it to his half-undressed pupil. However, his glowing smile turned to concern as he focused on the dark blue and purple bruises running down the right side of Charlie's neck.

He stood up and gasped, examining them more closely. "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"I-it's all right, Willy. I know you didn't…mean to do it." The young teenager knew he was blushing and had averted his eyes away from his adult friend, British voice sounding timid.

"Still I feel awful, they look so painful." Wonka's eyebrows were bent up in genuine concern, his latex gloves barely brushing against the boy's skin. Charlie's curiosity gave him the courage to tilt his eyes back up at his mentor's. The marks flowered across his lower neck and down his collarbone distinctly reflected Willy's unique bite marks. Indeed, it had been his mouth that had put them there quite recently. Starring at Willy's concentrated face, whose attention was entirely focused on the boy's neck, Charlie wondered if it was his imagination that the man's gaze was starting to look hungry?

A sudden insistent tapping on the door interrupted them. "Charlie? Mr. Wonka? Are either of you in this…this _thing_?"

Wonka and Charlie both jerked from shock: the chocolatier letting out a short gasp.

It was Vice Principal Gretchen Kane. She said the word 'thing' with great annoyance. "Where is Mr. Sheldon's statue?"

Wonka immediately pulled his hand away and shoved the turban at Charlie, followed by a quick turn in order to face the tinted glass doors. "Hurry up." Wonka whispered to his heir, sounding rather panicky. Charlie threw on the tank top and pulled on the high-collared white jacket, which quickly hid the damage to his fair-skinned form.

"Just a sec, Gretel." He trickled in his high-pitched voice, tugging at his collar, eyes tilted back towards the boy whom he had just been examining. His back was to Charlie, but not his thoughts.

That pompous _ass_! He used that storybook nickname on her again! "Look, while Mr. Granger is busy making himself look less like a hobo, I'm in charge of getting you and your….Charlie Bucket escorted late, AGAIN, to his third period class." She hated referring to that little boy as his 'heir'. It was so obnoxious. He was a person, a student, and a good boy, least of which had anything to do with being anything to Willy Wonka. OH! She was starting to wish that she had let them take the day off. Curse her moral fiber.

The doors opened and Mr. Wonka stepped out, doors immediately shutting behind him. However, they were open long enough for the very perceptive Ms. Kane to see Charlie clutching a pair of white pants and trying to look inconspicuous in the corner of the elevator. The anger on her face turned into confusion.

"What?" Asked Wonka flatly; cane firmly planted in the grass, head tilted upward showing off his chiseled bone structure, peering down at the middle-aged woman.

"Wha-why.." This was very awkward. He couldn't have been doing what she thought he was doing. "Were you helping him get dressed?" She finally stated incredulously.

"Hm?" Wonka cupped one hand up to his head, widening his eyes a bit. "I'm sorry I'm a trifle deaf in this ear, you'll have to speak up next time, 'Kay? Meanwhile, I've been wondering, where do you guys keep yer observational booths?" He leaned both hands on his cane and finished his animated question with a toothy grin.

The woman drew back from him. She honestly wasn't sure if the man was in his right mind and she was still trying to do the math on the situation she just saw! "Uh..what? What observational booth?"

"Why the one I'm gonna sit in while I observe Charlie's classes, of course. Ya know like how doctors get to watch students perform surgery?" He said this like she was an idiot and it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She just stood there looking at him in disbelief, face contorted.

"Bing!" The elevator doors opened again as Charlie now stepped out. There was a few seconds of pause as both adults looked him over. The white beads on the outfit caught the sunlight that filtered down into the small courtyard. They caused him to sparkle like dew on a meadow. He looked like an Arabian aristocrat! It was a sight worthy of a portrait.

"Oh, _marvelous_! It fits nearly perfectly! Now put on the turban!" Enthused Willy Wonka.

"Aw, do I have to Wil--, Mr. Wonka?" Charlie managed to catch himself.

"It completes the outfit! I'll have you know that his majesty, Prince Pondicherry, himself gave me those very clothes!" Said the candy man as he started to put the large turban on Charlie's head for him.

Gretchen Kane put a hand on the hip of her navy pencil skirt and scratched at her short, white blonde hair. He's been dressing him up like some sort of doll! Was that his ridiculous game? It was obvious that the kid didn't want to wear that embarrassing thing. She saw the reluctant look of resolution on Charlie's face though. He wouldn't displease his eccentric companion.

"Uh, Mr. Wonka, actually hats of ANY kind are NOT allowed in the classrooms. I'm sure you know that a TRUE gentleman takes OFF his haberdashery whenever indoors." The tan-skinned woman said, with every bit of confidence that Mr. Wonka himself had been known to use. She was hoping that mimicking his odd speech would get through his thick skull.

Mr. Wonka got a frozen look on his face like he was having one of his flashbacks.

Charlie's eyes widened in concern, "Oh no, not now!" He thought in worry.

Fortunately Mr. Wonka shook himself out of it.

"Why Gretchen, you remind me of someone else who enjoys making sure every rule is followed by the book." Said Mr. Wonka, with a dreamy look on his face.

"_Really_ and whom would that be, Willy?" Said the Vice Principal raising her perfectly drawn eyebrow.

"My father." He stated with a quirky grin.

His FATHER used to make him follow every rule in the book! Then how, for the love of all things sacred, did the man end up like _this_! Every sentence the chocolatier spoke made her more and more confused.

Mr. Wonka had turned his head towards his heir. "Well at least put on the earrings."

Charlie pushed back his smooth, shoulder length bob to expose the golden hoops with dangling, flat beads on his ears.

"I assume there's no rules against that." Said Mr. Wonka sarcastically to Ms. Kane.

The tall Vice Principal looked slightly disgusted, "Against boys wearing long earrings? No, there isn't a specific rule against it." Although maybe there _should_ be…she pondered.

Wonka got a smug look on his face. "Good! Then let's go to Charlie's class now."

Before arriving at Charlie's History Class, it was explained to Ms. Kane that the former courtyard statue of Mr. Sheldon's ancestor was merely _pushed_ under the Great Glass Elevator and should be relatively unharmed (though probably covered in dirt). Charlie noticed the look of aggravation on his friend's face at having to say the name of his recent social rival.

Vice Principal Kane then explained to Mr. Wonka that there was no such thing as "observational booths" in school. Upon which knowledge, Mr. Wonka immediately came up with a rather unconventional method for dealing with the problem of social interaction.

Charlie entered the classroom with Ms. Kane next to him. All the students got quite silent as they first observed the young man's new appearance. Their attention was also drawn to the infamous silhouette of Wonka's upper torso through the tinted glass on the classroom door; top hat, coat, and hand clutching cane - all clearly visible.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Prunely, I do apologize for our rude interruption, but Mr. Wonka wanted his heir to match his own outfit. SO, we were slightly delayed." Her eyes flicked skyward for a split second. "Furthermore, Charlie needs to explain something to the class about his mentor before he actually enters. Charlie?"

All of her statement was said in a false tone of politeness. Charlie wished she could have left out the fact that Willy wanted them to match. It did sound rather silly said like that in front of everyone. The boy's shoulder muscles tightened with tension. This was all rather embarrassing. He was currently having mixed feelings for his friend. Still, his poise and manners managed to stay intact.

"Um, Principal Granger was kind enough to invite Mr. Wonka to stay at school today and observe on all of my classes." To the boy's own surprise, he actually let out a small, nervous giggle. He bit his bottom lip; that was a little...unsettling, he thought. He'd have to curb THAT habit right now.

The attractively dressed teenager's statement caused quite a stir among the students and all sorts of excited talking began. Ms. Kane used the moment to exit the classroom allowing the cards to fall where they may at this point. Once outside of the classroom, she glanced over at Mr. Wonka who had a very intense look on his face. His lips were pressed tightly, his breathing was shallow, and he was repeatedly squeezing the top of his cane.

"Are you quite alright?" She asked him.

Not really concerned, more from force of habit. He was bringing out a "mother-like" feeling in her which she resented.

"Of course I am! Why shouldn't I be?" He giggled just as Charlie had and quickly shrugged.

He was obviously nervous and too stubborn to admit it. She wondered exactly how infrequently the candy maker left his chocolate factory. Clearly, his skin hadn't seen daylight in quite some time: very unhealthy looking and it didn't do anything at all for that weird haircut of his either.

"Well, enjoy your stay, Mr. Wonka. If you'll excuse me, I really have a lot to catch up on, especially with all the delays I've had today." There was an emphasis on the word "delays".

Mr. Wonka was quite relieved to see her leave. Now, he could focus on just the one thing stressing him out. Thank GOODNESS he had taken his 'anti-fainting' pills before he left the factory or he'd be on the floor for certain by now!

"Shh...please, everyone, please be quiet." Stated the mouse-like history teacher inside of the room. Most of the kids complied.

Charlie fidgeted nervously at his sleeves. "Um, ahh..Be-before Willy Wonka enters…" the young teenager, started again, his nerves making his British accent more prevalent than usual. "I should tell you that he wants to be here purely to observe. Therefore.."

He started again and with more authority, "Um, THEREFORE, you may NOT ask him ANY QUESTIONS or SPEAK DIRECTLY to him. Anything you want to say has to be said TO ME and THEN I'll address them to Mr. Wonka and then…"

Charlie paused to take another deep breath, "THEN he'll tell ME if he has ANYTHING to say and I'll REPEAT it to YOU. O.K.?" He gave a very weak smile. He knew this was a seriously complicated and unusual request, but what was he to do? The most important thing was that he remembered to word the statement exactly as Willy had instructed him to.

The kids all blinked in confusion, except one: a girl with fluffy blonde hair in her eye. She jumped right out of her seat, "YES! Willy Wonka in OUR CLASS! Whoo-HOO!" Charlie smiled. The girl's nickname was "Lulu" and she seemed to be Willy's biggest fan. She also changed the color of her hair "at the drop of a hat". Let's hope Willy didn't drop his today!

Mr. Wonka took the cheer as an invitation to walk into the classroom at last. There was an unexpected hushed awe at them standing side by side. Despite, Ms. Kane's snippy remarks, It was true that he and Charlie looked very appealing in their matching, white pristine outfits. In fact, they looked like a magazine cover! Mr. Wonka had NOT taken off his top hat despite, possibly because of, Ms. Kane's earlier comments. He stared at the classroom of about thirty students like someone else might look at man-eating tigers.

"Good Morning, Sta-" Mr. Wonka started, then noticed Charlie fervently shaking his head in tiny little gestures with a panic-stricken look on his face. "Sstuudents." He finished slowly, eyes on the boy. That was funny, Charlie usually loved that greeting; it reminded him of the fateful day he won the factory. It had also successfully made him a fan of Sarah Brightman's song (Willy liked all the nonsense words in the lyrics). It had also been Charlie who told him that he HAD to greet the classroom or it would be unforgivably rude. What had gotten into the boy?

Charlie let out a small breath: one social awkwardness down…_four million _to go. "Mr. Wonka this is my History teacher, Mrs. Prunely."

He focused on the rather wrinkly woman named after a dried fruit and let out a short, brayed laugh, "Mrs. PRUNE-ly, that's quite funny, Charlie!" He emphasized. Charlie stared at him.

"Oh, you were serious?" He drew up one of his gloved hands over his mouth. However, the rest of the class liked the pun and chuckled. It wasn't like most of them hadn't said her name that way behind her often enough - not Charlie though, he treated his teachers and all adults with esteem.

"Every day creates your history, you know." He half extended his hand, then thought better of it, as the slight woman in the horn rimmed glasses, seemed entirely overwhelmed by his appearance and manner. Humph, she really should get out more, thought Willy.

"Where shall I sit?" He whispered to his heir, averting his eyes from the staring mass in front of him. How did they stand these TINY rooms? He felt like the walls were caving in on him, the cafeteria _was_ frighteningly ugly, but at least it wasn't so goshdarn small! Wonka was clutching his cane from the middle and pressing it into his body, like a security blanket.

Charlie knew he must be a bundle of nerves inside. Why was he so determined to do this then? Why _had_ he shown up in person? Then a thought crossed his min. Unconsciously he brushed the side of his covered neck where the bite-mark bruises were.

"There's a free chair all the way in the back right corner. If that's satisfactory to you." Said Mrs. Prunely.

"Okey-dokey." Wonka said while moving toward the small desk seat, ALL eyes following him.

The furthest corner of the room was perfectly fine with him. Yes, indeedy, that would do nicely. He really wanted to wear his goggle glasses too, but Charlie had forbidden that too. Sassy teenager! Where was that attitude when he was lookin' for it? Like this morning? He twisted a corner of his mouth while looking back at the boy. He flung the long, white coat outward before sitting down and wiggling his way into the plastic seat that was attached to the desk. Wonka's magnificent clothes looked less than commanding now, but his slim form fit well.

"Pardon me?" Charlie called, to Mrs. Prunely, "Would it be alright if I sat in the back with him today?" The boy knew his seat was in the _front_ of the class. Normally, that was where he preferred to be. That was _his_ method for staying isolated.

"I suppose if someone wants to switch seats with you that would be fine." Stated the woman in the old-fashioned, patterned dress; even her belt had the same exact matching pattern of itty-bitty pink flowers.

Charlie looked where Wonka was sitting. It was TWO seats away from Thomas Sheldon Jr. (next to an empty desk with the projection machine on top). That was not good, but they had already disrupted things enough. He wasn't about to make more of a scene and ask for Willy to be seated anywhere else.

"I'll switch for a candy bar!" Joked a student diagonally in front of Wonka's chosen desk.

The class all laughed at this, but Mr. Wonka took the offer quite seriously. He dug down deep into his right coat pocket, producing a large, thick bar of Whipplescrumptous Fudgemallow Delight. He reached over with a large grin to the stunned student. The boy took the candy and slowly got up, never looking away from the strange chocolatier and sat in Charlie's seat at the front of the room.

The young Bucket once again thanked his guardian angels. He took the seat, one row and one chair in front of his idol. Close enough.

"Very well then, let's get back to our studies. Everyone pull out their textbooks and turn to Chapter 19. Let's review." Mrs. Prunely switched off the main lights in the classroom. The projection machine on the broken desk lit up and displayed a sheet of long notes onto a white screen above her chalkboard. Wonka just stayed motionless, allowing the brim of his hat to tip enough to create a heavy shadow over his eyes. Charlie turned to look back at him, bringing a slight smile to the man's face. He smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

As Charlie turned his head back to the front of the room, his eyes caught Thomas Sheldon Jr. staring at him. Charlie looked back at him; usually Thomas just acted like he didn't exist. Why was he staring at him now? He better not try to do anything to Willy, he thought, and furrowed his brow in a kind of psychic warning. Thomas finally averted his eyes and fidgeted. Charlie looked confused and turned to face forward again.

"Hey, Thomas", whispered the boy sitting on the other side of him. "Get a load of Bucket, he thinks he's some kind of prince thanks to Mr. Wonky there."

Thomas laughed a little nervously and whispered back, "Prin-_cess_ is more like it. Check out the shoes."

The two boys near him chuckled as they looked at the elegantly beaded slippers. "Good one."

Although Mr. Wonka often made reference to going deaf, his hearing always seemed quite keen when it needed to be. This was one of those times. His eyes were tilted in their direction, for he neither liked the way the boy looked at or spoke to his heir.

He was quite pleased to finally lay eyes on this infantile annoyance to his young friend in person. "Thom Thumb" (See? I have a nickname for you too!) was even _duller_ looking than he imagined him. What was with that short, fuzzy haircut of his? What did he have against hair? Hm, maybe it was because his father was rather bald and funny-lookin'? Seemed kinda unfair tah make yer kid suffer the same fate. But that's the way it goes: rotten _parents_ made rotten _kids_. Thank goodness Charlie had him to help with pests like this. Now then, he thought, how would this bigot like to be at the laughing end of the stick for a change?

Mr. Wonka lifted his right hand and gently poked the inside pocket of his coat. In a moment, two tiny beady eyes attached to a little grey head poked out. Wonka held the coat up higher to cover his mouth and made some strange clicking and squeaking noises.

Mrs. Prunely stopped speaking long enough to make the rest of the class look Wonka's way. He shrugged innocently at everyone and Charlie. The young man was certain there was something familiar about those sounds…but why?

The chocolatier looked over at them all and slowly lowered the lapel of his coat. "Oh please, continue, it's so…uhh…fascinating. Yeah." He said, face twisted with uncertainty.

He squinted at the projection screen. What _were_ they lookin' at anyway? The first line was titled "How World War Two Influenced the Progress of the Modern World" with a Roman numeral 1, followed by an "A", followed by a number 1, followed by a lower case "a", then a listing of more facts under a small number 1, that had facts listed by bullet marks, resulting in a new sub-set of information under a large "B".

Mr. Wonka was contorting his face at the never-ending list of boring facts that was being presented to the students while Mrs. Prunely lectured. Poor Charlie, did he really have to copy ALL of this down? What a waste of time!

A sharp squeak came from the white, fuzzy coat. Oh right, thought Mr. Wonka. He looked around carefully to make sure no one was staring at him. Well, one girl with fluffy blonde hair in her eye who jubilantly waved at him. He waved back hesitantly.

"Lulu! Eyes forward or I'll make you sit outside." Stated Mrs. Prunely. She took her lectures very seriously.

That would be worse than NOT being in the room with Willy Wonka, so Lulu went back to crouching over her notebook, which was covered in various doodles including the chocolatier, swirly W's, and little hearts. She proceeded to pull out a compact mirror and bent it in his direction. That way she could view him without anyone knowing, but he was on the other side of the room. However, she did manage to catch a small dark shadow crawling around in little dashes and hops on the floor. The rat-sized shadow then ran back over to Mr. Wonka. She saw him gently lift the creature back into his coat. A small squeal escaped her dramatically colored lips, confusing her classmates. Lulu thought, "He's so mysterious, and strange, and _cool_!"

Mrs. Prunely had finally finished the sheet of never-ending notes only to replace them with a SECOND page of equally thorough notes. Eventually, Mr. Wonka was starting to drift off. His plans laid out, there was little else to do in the class but listen to the teacher drone on and on. He could try to get his friend's attention, but that would probably get Charlie into more trouble. So, he was very reluctantly behaving himself. Mr. Wonka laid his head against his hand and let out a mighty yawn. Everyone turned again including Charlie, who had a look of chastisement on his face. Wonka made an 'Ooh, I'm in trouble face at him' and smacked his own hand mockingly. It was rather amusing to see Charlie trying to look angry at him. He must improve that boy's glares. Yes, they'd have to have a "glare session" in front of a mirror soon.

"Sorry." Wonka barely bothered to say. "It's just that I was there when all of that happened. I already know all of this." He flipped his hand forward dismissively.

"It's probably time for the old guy's nap." Said one of Thomas's friends.

Charlie gave his less than deadly glare at that kid, but Mr. Wonka only smirked. That child's fate was already sealed.

"Hey Charlie, ask Wonka, to tell you, to tell us, how old he is?" The hefty boy stated mockingly. The same young man had made fun of Charlie's outfit earlier. It was Ferdinand Ficklegruber, son of one of Wonka's competitors. He had a mean face and a large, stocky body. Clearly the boy ate a lot of his father's treats, although Mr. Wonka couldn't fathom why. They were all sub-par; all except the recipes he STOLE of course.

"No." Charlie answered with a slight annoyance to his tone. "We have class work to do."

However, his uptight teacher surprised him by saying, "Perhaps we could allow a few questions. Hopefully that will keep Mr. Wonka awake." She switched on the fluorescent lights. Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, so HOW ooold are you!" Announced Thomas Sheldon Jr.

"Charlie, you can tell the rude young man that I am as old as my nose, but not quite as old as my teeth." Replied Willy Wonka with his usual quirky voice, not even bothering to look in the direction of the obnoxious jocks. Instead he seemed to find the llama fluff on his cuff far more fascinating to fuss with.

"Mr. Wonka said.." His pupil started.

"I heard what he said! This is stupid, how come he won't answer the questions directly! Or are you just trying to keep him all to yourself?" Thomas blurted out. There was a redness in his freckled cheeks.

Willy opened his mouth to respond, one finger pointed, but he was interrupted.

"I will remind you to be respectful of Mr. Wonka's wishes. He is a guest in our school and your elder. You will show him proper authority." Stated Mrs. Prunely in a crackling, instructive tone.

Thomas Sheldon and his friends looked rightfully dismissed. Sometimes, old-fashioned graces still came in handy thought the chocolatier and Charlie at the same time. Charlie held the side of his head, a puzzled look on his face. Did he just hear an echo?

"How intriguing that you experienced this time period first hand, Sir. Might I inquire, did you do anything to help with the war effort?" Stated Mrs. Prunely while pushing up her glasses that always attempted to slide off her face.

Charlie got up out of his seat this time, crouched by Willy's desk, and whispered the question into his mentor's ear like he hadn't just heard it. Mr. Wonka tilted his eyes towards the boy. He then proceeded to gently whisper into Charlie's ear. Charlie widened his eyes at him. Wonka suppressed a small giggle.

"What did he say?" Asked Mrs. Prunely.

"He was still too young to be in the service, but he was pen pals with a man named Albert whom he exchanged formulas and equations with." Charlie was still in awe. How many secrets did Willy have!

"Albert Einstein!" Gaped Mrs. Prunely.

"Oh, you've heard of him?" Willy said quite pleased. Then he remembered his self-imposed rule and quickly whispered more to Charlie.

"He says that it was his exploding candies that got his attention. They work on a sub-atomic level." The class marveled at that idea. Even Thomas got a look of awe on his face.

Wonka whispered a little more to Charlie. "He also gave Albert the idea to use candy bar wrappers to carry hidden encoded messages during the war. No one suspected bars of chocolate and everyone permitted them through in exchange for some. Its simplicity made it a very good plan. Chocolate was more valuable than money at times!" Charlie was smiling at his mentor who was smiling a satisfied smile back at him.

"No way!" Ferdinand exclaimed bluntly.

Wonka whispered one last thing to Charlie who immediately repeated, "He has the letters to prove it! Einstein and his family loved his candy."

The rest of the kids were amused and impressed.

"Hey, is there a secret message in any of his candy now?" Asked another student.

Charlie repeated his procedure. When Wonka was done whispering his response, the young man stood up and stated, "No, but maybe he should start doing it again. What kind of messages would you like to see?"

"Love messages!"

"Fortunes!"

"Jokes!"

"More Willy Wonka history facts!"

Wonka was rather liking all of the responses, until someone shouted…

"Recipes!"

The lavender in his eyes flashed blue-ish and his entire face tensed. He pulled Charlie by his Nehru jacket, down to his seated form, still staring at the student and whispered sharply into his pupil's ear. Charlie tried to calm his friend while also trying to ignore how much his ear was now tickling him: unable to pick his arm up to scratch at it.

"Mr. Wonka is really protective of his recipes, it takes him a great deal of time to develop them and many years ago spies in his factory stole some. That's why he closed the whole place down twenty years ago." Charlie hurt just having to repeat the story. It didn't happen to him, but it was one of the deepest sources of Willy's pain.

"Oh NO! I meant recipes for stuff to make WITH his candy, not the candy itself. I'd never ask for that!" The dark-haired girl looked completely apologetic. Ferdinand Ficklegruber on the other hand did not. Thomas Sheldon Jr. was also pleased to see Wonka upset; he had been keenly watching Charlie and the man interact with each other.

Wonka whispered something else into Charlie's ear. The young man nodded repeatedly, his one length hair tucked behind one ear, exposing the golden earings. Thomas' eyes widened at the sight of them.

"He wants to thank you for all of the good ideas. He might like to use them." Charlie proudly announced to his class.

"Hey, that's not fair, we should get PAID for thinking up ideas for him! We're not his workers!" Objected Ferdinand.

"And we will make sure that you all get the first samples if he does." Finished Charlie. Most of the class made pleased noises. Willy had not worded things quite so politely, but Charlie was sure that he meant to if he wasn't so flustered.

"So long as we don't all turn into GIANT CATS!" Shouted Thomas, but his voice was lost in the shuffle.

The bell for third period to end rang loudly.

Wonka held on to Charlie's arm. Charlie looked at him and saw Willy gently tilt his head and eyes toward Thomas and Ferdinand. He didn't budge from his mentor's side.

All the students were reluctant to get up and leave, but Mrs. Prunely prodded them. Charlie heard Lulu offering $20.00 in a needy tone to the boy who got the candy bar from Wonka's pocket.

As the two boys who had been tormenting Charlie got up and tried to leave their desks, they found themselves falling over, onto their faces; somehow their shoelaces had gotten tied together! Wonka had grabbed on to Charlie's arm harder and his back was hunched over shuddering slightly from suppressed laughter. The rest of the class and those in the hallway however, burst out into juvenile laughter, as he had predicted they would.

"I'm gonna get you for that Bucket!" Thomas growled, palms on the thin rough carpet, face inches above the floor. He was completely humiliated.

Wonka stopped laughing. His eyes flashed open and he dramatically rose up out of the seat. Now Charlie was grabbing onto HIS arm, Wonka promptly shook him off and clutched the cane. He tilted his head upward, emphasizing the muscles of his neck, standing with his chest pushed forward and his eyes flashing, "How DARE you nitwits threaten MY heir! Charlie couldn't possibly have done anything to you! He's been at his desk or by my side the ENTIRE time. It's OBVIOUS that the BOTH of you have a jealous GRUDGE against him. You probably tied yer OWN darn shoes together in order to accuse him of MALICE!"

Principal Granger showed up at the classroom door in that moment, dressed in a nice suit, but with a silly cartoon tie. He rushed inside. "Mr. Wonka is everything OK? Are these boys giving you trouble?"

The young men had pulled themselves up and gawked at Principal Granger then back at Wonka, then back at the Principal. Wonka arched one of his eyebrows and twisted his mouth in a way that accented his high cheekbones. His expression showed that he knew he clearly had the upper hand in this situation.

"N-no, we're not giving him any trouble. We were like just leaving." Ficklegruber's son was pulling at Thomas Sheldon Jr. They both hop-walked out of the classroom. Wonka's eyes looked like he was drinking in their embarrassment. Thomas glared his icy blue eyes at Wonka and Charlie; he wasn't going to let this go easily.

After they left the room Wonka stroked once over Charlie's silky hair, giving the young man a satisfied nod. Charlie had no idea how Willy had managed to perform that particular "trick" without moving from his seat. He examined his mentor's eyes with curiosity. As if Willy could telepathically read the boy's thoughts, he made a silly Bill Cosby-like face. He wasn't telling yet.

"So, how was your first classroom experience?" Asked the principal nervously, forcing Wonka to look away from Charlie.

"Huh? Oh, Fine, fine. Of course I'd like to see more history on CHOCOLATE and SUGAR. It's rather fascinating and rather brutal." Said Mr. Wonka tipping his hat to Mrs. Prunely as he passed her.

"Thas' true." Added Charlie. "I've read all his books on the subject! No one would believe, unless they read about it, how empires had risen and fallen over sugar and cocoa beans! No small feat that brought common sugar to our kitchen tables or chocolate to the corner store." He sounded like a teacher himself right then.

Wonka glowed with pride and put an arm around Charlie's slim shoulders.

"I-I'll have to see what can be arranged." Said the still flustered History teacher as the pair exited the room. Imagine someone who personally KNEW Einstein sitting in her very classroom! Charlie was quickly passed a note in the Hallway from Lulu before she was yanked away by a hall monitor. A whole cluster of hall monitors with sashes were keeping the students from crowding Willy Wonka and his protégé.

The folded piece of paper simply said, "For W".

"Ooh! What's that?" Wonka quickly grabbed it from Charlie's hands. He unfolded the paper and scanned what the note said, lips moving slightly, his bright face changing to a kind of shock while a pink glow rose to his usually snowy cheeks.

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked alarmed. "Was it a threat? Was it aimed at me?"

"No, No, uh, it was more of a promise. And I think it was at me, but…ah…your invited." Mr. Wonka turned his head and gave a very odd grin. Charlie sure was curious what that note said now, but he'd probably never find it among all the things in Willy's coat, even if he could get to that inside pocket.

"Now, let's not be late for another class. What's next and PLEASE tell me you don't need to take notes. Jeez Louise, doesn't yer arm ever get tired?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Prunely is VERY thorough, most classes aren't that tedious. I don't mind though, gives me practice for writing notes about candy making." He gave a winsome dimpled smile. Willy looked him in the eyes and for a second completely forgot the alien environment that he had put himself in.

Just then the Principal caught up with them. Mrs. Prunely had been updating him about what he missed in the classroom, when he got an urgent message on the intercom. "Mr. Wonka, there's something I need to tell you!"

He rushed in front of them, "Uh, Mr. Wonka, uh, apparently someone called the press and well…"

"THE PRESS!" Screeched Mr. Wonka, immediately he slammed against the beige, metal lockers that lined the hallway. He looked like a police officer avoiding a killer with a loaded weapon. Charlie was pulled with him, his arm across the boy's chest for protection. Protection from what, Charlie wasn't quite sure of. There didn't seem to be any reporters or flashing bulbs about.

"Where?" He whispered in utter panic to the Principal.

"Jeez Louise yourself, Mr. Wonka! Calm down it's just me, Mom, and one piddly camera guy." Came a confident sounding young woman's voice.

Willy and Charlie peered through the students that were still passing through the halls to their classes (thanks to the hall monitors). Finally they were able to make out a familiar face; a familiar BLUE face that is!


	4. Chapter 4, Start the Dance!

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION 4?

**By:** IDOL HANDS

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Slash Implications, grabbage, Japanese (Nihon-go), Charlie is 15 and Mr. Wonka is God-knows-how old

**Disclaimer:** The following characters are not mine, but the estate of: Roald Dahl, Tim Burton (bless you sir!), Johnny Depp (GENIUS!), and Freddie Highmore (too cute!). Hostess Cupcakes also gets one of their products mentioned. MTV (a.k.a. Music Television) wasn't my invention either and wouldn't be what it is today without the music video "Thriller" or the man who created it. ahem

**Summary:** As if attending a crowded high school for the first time wasn't intimidating enough, now Mr. Wonka has a video camera and a former golden ticket winner (and her mother) to deal with. Fortunately, he really enjoys Charlie's next class although the same can't be said for his heir. The two have a fight, but it might not be in the way you expect. And lastly, we find out what tied those sneakers together in the last chapter. Rock on!

"**START** **the** **DANCE"**

Mr. Wonka and Charlie stood, perfectly clad in matching white outfits in the brightly lit school hallway. They were directly across and ten paces away from an exotic-looking young woman holding a microphone. She was accompanied by her mother and a solitary camera operator.

"What's that blueberry girl doin' here?" The famous chocolatier's voice had a distinctly distasteful sound to it and a sour expression on his face.

"She has a name, Willy." The boy pushed down his mentor's arm, which had been thrown across his chest in an act of protection from a moment before. Nice gesture, but this wasn't exactly a barrage of reporters. The far more socially adjusted youth walked forward to extend his own arm in friendship toward the dark blue-skinned teenage girl. "Violet, how nice to see you again. What are you doing here?"

The two shook hands and examined each other. While they had occasionally spoken on the phone or seen each other through various media sources, it had been a while since they had actually met in person. Either despite of or because of her indigo complexion this older version of Violet had a hypnotizing sort of beauty. The moguls of television had seen to it that she had the trendiest look. Her previously neat bowl cut was now flipped outward in layers; her make-up was in delicate iridescent shades that managed to flatter the unusual skin tone while accentuating her features. Her clothes were the latest by Wonka Wear - athletic gear with extreme fashion flares. In this case the tight fitting, cropped, tracksuit was a dusty plum and had swirled stripes up the sides like a cupcake. In fact, they were identical to the Wonka Cakes that had been released onto the market not long ago. Willy liked seeing people all dressed up like his eatible products, but he liked it even better when they donned the outfits inspired by the jumpsuits of his Oompa-Loompas. As if the entire world worked for him!

"Oh, ya know, biz-zee, as in show-bizzy." Replied the former Golden Ticket winner, "It ain't easy being a television host, a role model, an Olympic athlete in training, AND a spokesperson for Wonka Industries."

She had emphasized the last bit while looking past Charlie's form at the facially uncertain man who was reluctantly following behind his heir. "In fact, that's the reason I was in town. MTV wanted coverage on your Mom's new line of products. They're filming the first set of 'Mrs. Bucket' commercials right now!"

So that's why the entire family was out of the factory! Thought Charlie. His mother had been doing quite a bit of experimenting with the eatable garden that decorated every inch of their "lawn". The chocolatier had become so impressed with the products that he decided to introduce her efforts a brand new line of baking products for supermarkets.

Wonka had made an "OK" motion to Principal Granger who was greatly relieved to see that they all seemed to know each other. He also took it as his cue to go about ensuring that the rest of the kids got to class and that the day continued to run smoothly. Being in charge meant that there were certain responsibilities that had to be met, no matter how great the temptation to indulge in playful wishes.

"But then, I'm sure I don't hafta tell you about trying to juggle a ba-million things at once. Why dontcha at least simplify your life by getting home-schooled?" The girl insisted flippantly. She still thought nothing of interjecting her opinions. Of course now she was paid quite handsomely to do it!

Studying her face while she spoke, Charlie was certain, that despite everything she'd been through at the factory, Violet's jaw was moving in a way that would suggest that she had gum in her mouth!

Before he could utter a response, the older, heavily made-up woman, who was Violet's mother spoke up, "Yes, I mean surely Mr. Wonka could afford to pay for the very best tutors."

The comment was followed by an exaggerated wink at the wondrously well-dressed Willy Wonka. Her eyes fell onto the sparkling "W" adorning his neck. She was sure it would be made out of real diamonds.

The awkward man was now doing the reverse of what he had done seconds before; for he had gotten right up behind Charlie at this point and was clinging to the boy's shoulders, using the teenager as if he were a human shield. The boy could feel the heat of his friend's body pressed up against his back. The sensation caused recent memories, accompanied by a slight flush, to arise but he didn't do anything to widen the gap.

"I don't want a tutor. I get a lot of inspiration from going to school and today, so is Mr. Wonka." The boy said genuinely.

Mr. Wonka, as well as his heir, immediately noticed that Miss Beauregarde was wearing as much of the color blue as she could get onto herself. As usual, her hairstyle matched her daughter's. It was only slightly longer with blue streaks marking the Barbie blonde hue. Her make-up was mostly blue, even the lip-gloss, and the entire outfit was shades of blue with the same cupcake stripes down the sides. One might say that the woman had finally accepted the state of her daughter's condition. Maybe even, over accepted it.

Miss Beauregard was taking in Willy's outfit as well, eyeing him from his pearly top hat to the single exposed glossy, pale boot, "Hmm, WHITE, very…virginal."

Desperate to avoid any more eye contact with the woman, especially after THAT comment, the tense chocolatier had lowered his eyes, only to get a full view of the woman's well-exposed cleavage. Miss Beauregarde did a good job of keeping in shape along with her daughter. An uncomfortable noise squeezed itself out of him as he clung tighter to his heir's shoulders while crouching lower.

The boy was managing not to burst out laughing. Willy had done everything he could to avoid this woman, but driven as she was, the efforts were only interpreted as 'playing hard to get'. The chocolatier really was petrified, and definitely not interested in being a challenge, but how often did one get a chance to see Wonka so frightened by another person? It was too much fun to watch. So, Charlie didn't offer more service than his body was already giving.

As usual, Mr. Wonka was oblivious to anything that affected anyone but himself. He did not notice how entertaining this situation was to his companion. Rather his attention was on the extremely tall and lanky cameraman whose recording device he had realized, hadn't left his face. The candy man started to deliberately dart around to test a theory. Sure enough, the camera lens followed him wherever he moved: up, down, left, right.

Charlie finally lifted up his right arm and looked under it at his friend. "What the bloody heck are you doing?"

The older man looked up at his amused and perplexed pupil with a desperate face, "He won't stop filming me!"

Immediately he darted under Charlie's left arm while firmly gripping onto his waist. When the boy lifted his other arm and again the black, glossy lens zoomed in on his face, the man exclaimed with the flaring of a hand, "Quit it! I don't wanna have my picture taken. I'm not a movie star! I'm a man of mystery!"

Violet took that as a perfect opportunity to get her idea across. "Ain't that part of the problem, Mr. Wonka? I mean isn't that why certain people have been able to say such negative things about you lately? And yet, here you are SO concerned about Charlie's education and education as a whole. I mean if other people could see what I'm seein' they'd know what a super cool guy you are and they'd stop listening to all those pesky rumors."

Her mother was absolutely beaming at her clever young daughter. Such an enterprising and bold child!

Purple eyes peeked up at the grown Violet then back at the camera lens. Was something actually going wrong with his hearing or did the girl he probably turned blue for the rest of her natural life just call him a 'super cool guy'?

Flattery was a good way to get Mr. Wonka to listen to anything that you had to say even if it wasn't a guarantee that he would agree. The athletic golden ticket winner had engaged in enough of the entertainment world to learn a few things about handling so-called 'divas'. What she might not have realized is that she could be guilty of the exact same primadona tendencies.

An unwavering smile, worthy of the man she was aiming it at, refused to suggest that she was being insincere in any way. He began to respond, "Err…um…well, that is, I'm sure it would embarrass Charlie…"

"I've been on T.V. before, Mr. Wonka. I don't mind if you don't. C'mon one class might not be a bad idea and my next one is right up your alley. Better make up your mind fast or we'll be late again and have to deal with Vice Principal Kane." The teenage Bucket, as usual, was attempting to please everyone else even if it was at his own expense. Violet was a longtime and special acquaintance (one of only four others actually!) and she worked very, very hard for Wonka Industries, if anyone deserved an exclusive interview it was she. Perhaps being recorded would also keep his mentor on his best behavior.

A very anxious darting of eyes, nineteen different expressions, a couple of parting of his lips, were all accomplished in a matter of seconds as everyone waited for the final decision. Everything was followed by Willy straitening himself back into a commanding and upright position. "Aaand, I bet a camera crew creating another spectacle in the school would really burn her cookies."

He rubbed his jaw briefly, "All right, maybe one."

Charlie chuckled while winking at Violet. Mischief would be Willy's main reason for cooperating instead of improved public relations. The mother daughter team high-fived each other while the girl squealed under her breath, "This is like a one in a million chance!"

"Don't get too cocky. I still want final say on the editing!" Wonka opened his mouth very wide and stuck up his 'no-nonsense' index finger as he started down one end of the school hallway.

"Or else what?" Shouted the still indignant part-time MTV host.

"Or else I shall replace at least one stick of the gum you are chewing with another full-course meal one. I still haven't managed to fix the recipe." He continued to walk away with a swagger.

A horrible gasp came from the girl followed by a choking sound as she accidentally swallowed the offending gooey lump in her mouth. Wonka was heard to snicker while Miss Beauregarde cooed over her ailing child.

"Uh, WIL-" Goshdarnit, he had to stop doing that! Charlie finished, "Mr. Wonka, you're going the wrong way!"

The man stopped, cleared his throat and somewhat sheepishly walked back over to the amused group. He widened his eyes at Charlie in a way that the boy knew meant, "Ya coulda told me before I went wandering off like an idiot."

To quote American slang, the boy raised an eyebrow that meant, "As if."

Each completely understood the silent facial gestures of the other and shared a mutual giggle at their private humor.

Violet shrugged at the lanky cameraman with the large mechanical device planted in front of his face. She supposed Charlie was bound to pick up a few of Wonka's weird tendencies. Her assistant pointed back in the forward direction and the flipped blue hair flicked out into a quick poof. The great and all mighty Willy Wonka was holding his heir's hand while they walked toward his next class! The girl immediately stuck a hand up to repress a loud giggle of her own. She looked like someone who had been given a sneak peak at someone's revealing diary while her mother gave a disapproving squint at the gesture.

The teenage boy had given a quick glance over his shoulder to check on the threesome following them. Although he had returned his head to forward, his brain quickly put two and two together and he half glanced back over his shoulder to notice the angle of the black lens combined with the tittering noises that Violet couldn't suppress any longer. Charlie quickly dropped his friend's hand, which caused Wonka to give him a concerned turn of his eyes and head. He didn't understand what the problem was and a pout came onto his face.

"You could hold my hand if you'd like, Mr. Wonka." Offered Violet's mother. Now the modern age blue celebrity didn't know who to be more mortified by. She'd already begged her mother a hundred times to cease harassing a man that she never, ever wanted for a step father. Unfortunately, the former baton-twirling parent was still very taken with the wealth, fame, smell, and endearingly odd & standoffish nature of the inventor.

A strangled giggle was all that came from Wonka. Time for a shift of focus, "Charlie, what's yer next class anyhow? Something EXCITING I hope!"

"Yes, actually." And the boy politely turned to engage the filming camera as well as his mentor, "My next class is dance. I'm not too good though."

Charlie had chosen to take dance in order to avoid gym. Being alone in a locker room with Thomas and his gang was a BAD idea, this succeeded in avoiding that situation all together.

Wonka looked quite pleased indeed! He liked music! He started to hum a little and put an extra wiggle in his walk. Then they arrived at the Dance Room and Wonka was inundated by feminine squeals. He froze. Everywhere he looked there were teenage girls in tight flashy outfits, some of it was even Wonka Wear's new sports line.

Tanya, the most popular girl in school, immediately ran up to him, natural blonde hair and body bouncing: two young girls following right behind her. "Guys we have THE Big W in our class today, how eatable is that! This is like a total honor!"

"Ch-charlie, are you the only boy in this class?" Inquired Mr. Wonka who seemed to be made entirely of stone at the moment. He barely moved his brightly colored lips to speak. The cameraman had to be prodded by Violet to film Willy instead of all the young girls. A serious frown was on the indigo hostess's face along with her mother; the two were especially intimidating when they teamed up their efforts.

"Usually there's Ellsworth, but he's still 'cat' napping." Charlie tried to look cheerful despite feeling anxious and guilty. That guy barely talked, but at least his presence made the young Bucket boy feel a lot less nervous. It would also probably be better if Violet didn't find out about that little transformation incident earlier in the day.

A Japanese girl rushed up through the crowd interrupting the exchange of looks. "Ehh! Wonka-sempai, Hajimemashite! Dozou yuroshiku! Watakshi wa Hitomi desu."

Enthused the exchange student. She was so excited that she completely forgot to speak English!

"Yo say yo, sempai jaa arimasen, watashi no namaii wa Wonka-SAN desu. Boku wa Chaarii's sempai, ne?" Willy simply responded. He sounded oddly like himself despite the foreign language coming out of his mouth.

"He speaks Chinese, like NO way!" Stated a girl stretching out her legs on the balance beam.

"That was Japanese, young lady. Get it right. I merely informed her that she could address me as a 'friend' rather than 'instructor'. Technically, I'm only Charlie's teacher." Corrected Mr. Wonka. "Ya see, the Japanese are a terribly polite society and denote various honorifics to their superiors. Isn't that nice?"

Maybe Mr. Wonka was only Charlie's teacher but everyone in the room was certainly learning something. Indignant or not, his heir was grateful that the gushing foreign exchange student had finally managed to break the barrier of speaking directly to the candy man. No more English to English translation.

"A-ano, Wonka-san, dansu ikimashou desu ka?" The girl tilted her head and clasped her hands together, looking at him with her large, tilted eyes. Her poofy pigtails added even more cuteness to her round, Asian features.

Wonka giggled nervously. "ano…sukoshi…." He held up his thumb and index finger like he was squeezing something very small between them.

Charlie couldn't stand it anymore, "What ARE you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you don't understand?" Wonka seemed genuinely perplexed.

"No, I'm studying GERMAN to talk to Augustus, remember?" He could barely speak THAT language let alone dozens of others.

"No one understands her except you. Geez, you're smart AND good-looking." Tanya said flirtatously. She had been studying Mr. Wonka quite intently while he was speaking to the other girl: twirling her locks as she did so. Charlie thought she was looking rather smitten. He didn't like the feeling that was giving him. He was seriously worried about his unique friend being accepted at the school, but he hadn't expected anything like this.

Had the teenager glanced in the long mirrors of the dance room wall, she might have noticed that Charlie and Violet's mother had the exact same disapproving squint on their face. Wonka on the other hand was eyeing the girl with a thoughtful expression. "Yer Tanya Brinkley, right?"

The girl gasped and clasped two hands to her mouth, "Yes!"

"Hmm.." He wiggled his eyebrows once, "Well, Hitomi wants me to…ah…dance with you guys…er, I mean, ladies."

"That would be great since we lost Ellsy this morning. You could fill in for him though, IF ya know how to jam." Said the dark-skinned woman with the thin, orange braids.

"Name's Shaneekwa." She waved at the camera and finished her statement with a sassy twist of her head and brightly colored fingernails.

"I dunno, Mr. Wonka needs a cane and he doesn't have a change of clothes…" Charlie started making excuses for his mentor. At first he thought seeing Willy dance would be a real chuckle, but now he was feeling much different about the whole thing. He could practically smell the estrogen!

Willy seemed much less shy now, more in his element. "Stuff and nonsense, I can dance like this. You've seen me do it around the factory enough." He pulled off his long coat and jacket, laying them by the chairs that lined the room opposite the mirrors. His entire slim form was now visible, waist nipped in by his form-fitted white jacquard vest and puffy sleeves that were held up by long, ten button cuffs. He kept on his top hat and picked up his cane.

"Get out, you DANCE around your CHOCOLATE FACTORY?" Tanya's friend asked, tickled by the idea.

Wonka proceeded to answer with a few quick steps, his white heels clicking quite nicely against the smooth wooden floor. The girls all stopped stretching to watch as he finished with a sharp practiced spin, rolling his top hat down his arm until he caught it in his hand.

"Hoo! We got ourselves an expert!" Shaneekwa said while biting her full glossy mouth and looking up and down him. "Oh yeah, I think we can make THIS work! Charlie, you should stay in your outfit too. I am luvin' how you guys match!"

"That was my idea." Boasted Wonka. He gave his expectant heir an 'I told ya so' look.

Great, the last thing he needed was encouragement to keep dressing him up, thought the boy.

"I bet it was, 'cause I can tell that you are a man with STYLE, shugah. I'm luvin' that cane too." She circled around the man with a strut of her own. Shaneekwa had larger curves than any of the other girls.

Ms. Beuregaude made a loud huff. The older woman's eyes wandered toward the lovely fluffy coat on the folded chair next to her, no doubt filled with all the alluring smells of the factory and the man himself. Petting the garment, she was pleased to find that it was even still warm.

Mr. Wonka laughed, he looked genuinely flattered and amused. He turned to Charlie, "No one's ever called ME 'sugar' before. Charlie, who IS this girl, and why aren't you dating her?"

Charlie flushed, since when did his friend worry about him having a girlfriend! "Mr. Wonka, Shaneekwa is the TEACHER! She just likes us to call her by her first name."

The woman let out a bold laugh. "I'm sorry I should have said. I thought you could tell."

"An adult that goes by their first name? Weird. Guess you could call me Willy then. You look so young." Said Wonka examining her. He really could have taken her for an outspoken teenager.

"Same to you Willy, looks like we both got that goin' for us. Now before we all shake our groove thangs, who would like to tell me why the hippest young music jockey from MTV is here on top of the world's best chocolate maker? This really is my lucky day. I should buy a lottery ticket later!" The bold woman had walked right up to the blue girl who obviously needed no introduction to someone as 'with it' as herself. She even posed a bit for the appreciative and terribly thin man who only seemed to have a camera for a face.

"Uh..well, they're here to film me." Wonka's expression was torn between being self-impressed and modest. It was difficult to tell which one he was suppressing. "Somethin' tah do with improvin' my reputation."

"Oooh, you mean that nasty stuff they been sayin' in the press about you being a wack job and a voo-doo doctor and such?" She twisted her face into a disapproving attitude. "Don't you pay no mind to them, 'shug. Sleeze sells, that's all most of them reporters care about. It ain't about the truth and half of it ain't none of their business no how."

The lower lip and eyelids of the man tilted downward at the previous descriptions, he stated in an annoyed tone, "Yeah, that stuff. I don't really give a fig about them insulting me, but I won't have them besmirching the name of my heir or his delightful family."

In fact, Mr. Wonka gave a very big fig since there had been a dent in sales lately due to the malicious gossip; hence his permission to allow this otherwise unheard of exposure from the television hostess. Also the cluster of ideas for far-out and charming additions to his candies would not go unnoted. However, he had been obsessed with a particular 'perfect' flavor as of late: a theoretical ideal combination of flavors that would please any pallet.

"If you're nuts sweetie, than I'll have two scoops on my ice cream. Ladies and gent, you are free to film, but I warn you to stand back because we can get pretty wild in here! Whoo!" She enthusiastically called out, threw one hand up in the air and spun back toward her class with a shimmy.

"Hmm, looks like we got a case of the blind leading the blind." Remarked Miss Beauregarde to her daughter and the video man as she took a seat. Like Violet, she was pretty much in denial of her own nature. She too had a habit of behaving in an exaggerated manner yet was not appreciating this svelte, muscular dancer doing the same...especially so close to Willy Wonka. She snuggled more tightly into the white coat that she had slung over her shoulders. She didn't hear the small chittering that came from the inside pocket when she did that and Willy didn't notice her wearing the garment. He was much too distracted.

The girl ignored her mother. She depended on her opinion for a lot of things, but personalities like Shaneekwa made i great /i TV. Her cameraman gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up. This was going to make great footage for him for more than one reason. Who knew old mister Wonka could cut a rug?

"Alright, everyone ready to star in a music video!" Exclaimed the dance instructor. Another student turned on the bouncy pop music from the small dressing room area. "OK, see if you can keep up, I'll start off slow. Girls, let's show him what we've got! C-note, get over here!"

Charlie nervously took his place off to the side and Mr. Wonka put one hand to his chin, one hand on his cane focusing on their movements. The young boy was glad he was keeping his clothes on since the marks on his neck would have been difficult to explain to anyone, let alone a room full of teenage girls that he went to school with. Good thing the beaded jacket was made out of silk shantung, which allowed the skin to breath. Now, if he could keep it together while his mentor/friend was watching.

Half way into the routine Mr. Wonka already seemed to be working out some of the steps. When they had finished Wonka applauded their efforts. Oh, it was so much like watching his beloved Oompa-loompas only…with more curves…

"Well done!" He pronounced the performance.

Shaneekwa was a tad out of breath, but she and Tanya stood to either side of the chocolatier, facing the mirrors. "OK, so it's one, two, three, four, and step, twist, shuffle, three, four. Wonka kept up perfectly, improvising with his cane as he went.

"You go boy! Ok, here's a more advanced step." The movement involved the three of them coordinating and changing places. Wonka proceeded to that perfectly as well and added a few little movements of his own.

The teacher put her hands on her hips, "Dang, is he good or what? Who'd you learn from?"

"Actually, I've been practicing in private while watching videos of Charlie's new friend. He's a rather good dancer too, you know. Here watch this!" He suddenly moonwalked across the smooth floor in a perfect glide.

"C-note, exactly who IS this dancing friend of yours with his own music videos?" Shaneekwa looked completely taken aback. There was only one person who could call that move their trademark.

"It'sss a sssecret." Hissed Charlie in Wonka's direction as his mentor tried to perfect more very familiar dance moves, tilting his top hat down and bobbing his head.

"Oh, right! Sorry, it's a secret." Mr. Wonka immediately stopped dancing and stood up in comical rigidness. Then he made a key motion towards his mouth and pulled in his lips into a tight line.

However, Shaneekwa mouthed a certain name that caused a telling smile to spread across Mr. Wonka's face. The teacher let out a squeal of delight.

Charlie turned around to face her but only got in response, "Then get him to show Charlie a few things. No offense, but I expect more from someone who works with this guy AND has such a talented dancer for a personal friend. I'm upping the anti on you young man!"

"Yes ma'am." Charlie said in a lackluster voice. Despite her informality, the child still used old-fashioned politeness, no matter how many times she told him not to.

Wonka walked over to him, "Oh come on, I promise I'll help! So can the Oompa-loompas, they love tah dance!"

"The Oompa-whats?" Asked a long-limbed girl.

"Hm, I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up, the music is much too loud." Wonka speedily responded with; craving a distraction, more dancing, and sensing a need to educate a certain someone…Charlie was taken off guard when Willy suddenly grabbed him around the waist and by the hand. Cane left against the wall. He proceeded to spin his heir into a ballroom dance across the floor.

The girls all applauded this time. Charlie was blushing something awful by the time the man dipped him. "Willy!" He said quite embarrassed while staring into his friend's enchanting purple eyes.

"Relax, it's not like I'm gonna drop ya." The heavy arched eyebrows wiggled. And then he almost did, but proceeded to pull him right up against his chest, stand up, and release him with an elegant bow. Charlie was completely flustered.

"Very funny!" The boy remarked while resettling his white clothes, brushing them thoroughly as a way to have a reason not to have to look at anyone.

Wonka thought so, he was laughing gleefully.

"Charlie's so shy. It's so cute." Whispered one of the nearby girls.

The towering cameraman had zoomed in on the boy who was desperately trying to shoo it away.

Wonka was eying his heir in a way that might suggest that he had a similar thought, but the look quickly disappeared as he returned to the group of girls, "Now where were we?"

Charlie watched as Wonka went from following the girls to leading them, Shaneekwa was copying his innovative steps, even the sillier ones that were more like the moves from old musicals. Unlike his African-American instructor, Wonka had no idea what was actually 'cool' – he simply drew upon an amalgam of words, images, and ideas of the decades. Inside his mind, the boy knew they all blurred together into sometimes clever and frequently absurd recreations. Willy's view of the world was very much like that of pop art; an unfiltered cacophony of commercialism and entertainment.

The whole scene was impressive; Willy Wonka leading a team of teenage girls in a group dance. Charlie was pleased to see him loose his anxiety even if he couldn't help feeling something akin to envy. It also put a very sour look Miss Beauregarde's face. She refocused her attention on the lead male and muttered, "Those little girls wouldn't even know what to do with a man like that."

They seemed to know exactly what to do with him though! His smile kept growing broader, although he dodged any move they made to touch him. Eventually, they deliberately worked out a 'no-touch' sort of dancing where they held their hands and body parts extremely close, but didn't actually touch each other. The visual effect was even more sensual for the lack of contact and looked the most provocative when the girls performed the movements with each other.

While the girls all seemed out of breath and a little sweaty, Willy hadn't even begun to perspire. His dance teacher suddenly announced, "Girls we are SO gonna get top hats, gloves, and canes for this routine!" The young ladies all shrieked in agreement.

"Ya hear that Charlie! Everything old is new again!" He looked very youthful to Charlie with the excited and invigorated look on his face. He was clapping to the beat as the girl's were attempting to strut out some of the modernized old-fashioned moves that his friend had inspired. The boy honestly had no idea how old Willy was and he honestly didn't care because his age didn't make him who he was at all. The teenager let out a long sigh, if Wonka was so happy then why was he feeling so glum all of a sudden. He no longer wished to watch the spectacle and retreated to the compact boy's dressing room. Today there wasn't even the strange Goth boy who wore make-up to share it with. He sat down at the mirror and stared at his reflection as the sounds of the bass music and girl's squealing continued to fill his ears.

While his eyes were closed, a familiar quirky voice said, "Watcha thinkin' about?"

As usual, Charlie was successfully caught off guard. The man looked like a giant harlequin doll; all pale tones except for the stain of his lips and lavender of his eyes as he leaned against the now closed door. The teen noticed that the man had locked it as well as he spoke. "You and your new found popularity. Never pegged you for such a ladies man. Girls still make me terrible nervous."

"I can see that." He grinned in a way that the boy wasn't sure how to interpret; like he had another thought in his mind that he wasn't saying. Yes, the man still had lots of secrets no matter how many his pupil managed to learn. Try as he might, he still couldn't read every bend, arch, twitch, and glitter in the layered language of his face. Maybe he hoped that he never would. Willy came closer and decided to try and say something that would comfort his distressed looking heir, "Truth be told, I'm in here 'cause Miss Beuregarde insisted in joinin' in with a baton routine and she was wearin' MY coat! Who said she could do that? Presumptuous! How am I EVER gonna get it clean? Ugh."

It worked and Charlie's posture relaxed some. That sounded like the Willy he knew and loved. He shook himself out of the unexplainable funk, "Is she still sending you letters then?"

Wonka sat down at the cushioned seat next to Charlie's and looked at his reflection too, "Last one had photos and a pair of underwear in it that…she'd been wearin' in them."

Charlie's face twisted into amused shock. After a second of thought, he said with curiosity, "What did you do with them?"

Mr. Wonka tilted his shoulder back, and cocked his head upward with an incredulous look on his face. "Tsk, whaddaya think? I sent them back to her, of course! Then I took about six bathes."

Charlie couldn't repress his snort. It burst out of him before he could stop it.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?" He gripped Charlie's head and gave him a good noogie with his knuckles, scrunching up his features as he did so.

Charlie laughed louder, "I can't help it." He gasped. "Used knickers! Miss Beuregarde's yet! It's much too funny!"

"You want funny, I'll show ya funny!" Mr. Wonka began tickling Charlie; he prodded one hand slightly under his arm and another directly onto the boy's abdomen and twitched his fingers for all they were worth.

Charlie's giggles became cries of laughter. He was quite ticklish and Willy knew every weak, sensitive spot. Mr. Wonka proceeded to repeatedly shift and move his hands to various sensitive parts of the boy's body; swifly moving them all around like ravenous spiders. To the man's ears, the laughter had the sound of sparkles, if sparkles could sound like something.

"Stop!" His heir gasped. "I'll pass out!"

The boy had completely collapsed into his benefactor who had a gremlin's glee on his face. Then without warning Wonka shouted, "AH!"

They had played this game many times and Charlie knew his spots too. The boy had a focused tightness on his face with the tip of his tongue sticking out, "Your fault, you left yourself wide open!"

"Sneaky! Tricky! A-hah-hahahaha!" Wonka collapsed to the floor, off of the stool, in his efforts to get away from the knowledgeable young hands; one planted firmly behind the crook of his waist on his left hand side and the other had crept up to under his jaw, above his Adam's apple, where a rare bit of flesh was usually exposed (and wonderfully sensitive!).

"I learned from the sneakiest and the trickiest of them all, didn't I?" Charlie allowed himself to fall with him. The ground would be no safety zone today. He demanded, "Surrender!"

Wonka did his best to retaliate, thrusting his hands back across the firm, slim abdomen again, "Never! Never, EVER!"

They were both hysterical with laughter. Neither boy had a sibling to do this with growing up, so they didn't feel as ridiculous about playing such a childish game as other people of their age might. No one really wins in a tickle fight, but Willy was most definitely getting even with Charlie. The youth was now on his back attempting to get any oxygen at all and tears were leaking out of the far corners of each of his eyes. Desperate, the boy reached out for whatever part of his mentor that his hand could find. Something amazing happened and Wonka actually completely stopped. Charlie breathed deeply, his laugh still flowing out of him. "Ahhhnnn….ha..ha…ha."

And then the boy finally looked down to exactly where he had managed to grab. Where was this miraculous "stop button" on Wonka? He let out a giant hiccup of a noise before finally removing his clasping hand from a most personal area of the chocolatier that matched his first name. "Oh Jeez! I'm so sorry! I…uh…shoot."

The boy covered his face with both offending hands out of shame. The man was still hovering above him, silent for a second. Then there was the sensation of plastic covered hands parting off the ones from the youth's face like in a game of 'peek-a-boo'. Partially opened, but still encircling a pitifully apologetic expression to the candy maker. A way he hated to see those azure-colored eyes look.

When the dim light of the room was exposed to the teenager, so was a rare reassuring look on his mentor's face; the one he reserved for when Charlie's own experiments went wrong and the child felt like an absolute moron who would never live up to Willy Wonka's name. "Hey, calm down. It's OK." He forced a giggle, "I mean, I'd rather be tickled there than punched."

The boy lowered his eyes, since he couldn't hide under his hands anymore. "I guess I'll be banned from tickle fights from now on."

Wonka tilted his head and slowly rolled his eyes upward, "Welll, ya did violate the 'above the belt' rule…"

An embarrassed moan from his heir followed.

"However," The chocolatier pointed up the finger of his left gloved hand, "I am a man who believes not in getting mad, BUT…"

Charlie gasped as Wonka finished his thought with a movement of his neglected right hand between the boy's legs, "…in getting even."

An outburst of feminine screams shattered the complex tension of their solitude:

"AAAAAAAAEEEeeeeeiiiIIIII!"

Both males looked at each other confused and scurried to their feet. Someone banged loudly on the door, "CHARLIE! MR. WONKA!"

The boy swung the door open to reveal Violet who looked suspiciously at him for one second, "What the devil have the two of you been doing? Mom's been boring the pants off of everybody and now there's some creature running around that came outta Fred Astaire's coat there."

Wonka ran past the two of them. "Foamy! Chit, chit, chitter, chitter!"

He clicked out a series of noises and the fluffy tailed animal immediately bounded over to him. It quickly ran up his pants and into his outstretched palm that he raised up to his face to study the animal.

All the girls were standing on their chairs. Shaneekwa hopped down, "Oh thank goodness, it's a cute little squirrel, I thought it was big ol' rat! Wait a sec, you keep squirrels in your coat?"

"I keep lotsa useful things in my coats. Foamy here got traumatized when we had the factory tour and that girl named after a wart tried to grab him for a pet. Since then, I take him all over the place, yeah. I'm afraid this isn't gonna do anything to help his nerves. Poor little guy. You all have scared him half tah death!" The man chastised everyone while gently stroking its tiny shaking head with his finger.

"We scared him half to death!" Shouted Violet's mother. "That's a rodent! You don't really keep it as a pet! That's disgusting!"

Mr. Wonka made a childish pout, "He's not a pet. He's my employee and he's a lot more polite and clean than you. At least he waits for me to give him permission to use my clothes."

"The coat! Oh NO! I was wearing a coat that had a rodent in it! Eeuch!" She was frantically brushing herself off.

Wonka watched her and got an idea. The furry critter may have finally given him the 'out' he'd been looking for. He waited until she looked back at him before carefully puckering his lips forward. Foamy reciprocated by giving his human companion a quick, tiny little smooch.

"He kisses rodents! …uhhhn." Miss Beauregaurde passed out into her daughter's arms.

"Mom? MOM!" Her daughter shouted.

Surveying the room, Charlie figured he'd better do something to improve the squeamish look on the young women's faces.

One whispered, "Did he say employee? Maybe the guy is one acorn short of a basket."

"Mr. Wonka has a lot of very special animals at his factory. They are all trained and bred to assist in making the best candy in the world. So, he figures that they deserve the respect of being referred to as employees. It's true that you may never meet any other businessperson so respectful of animal rights. He even builds them places to play and rest instead of keeping them penned up in cages all day. He believes happy animals make a better tasting product." The teenager had taken it upon himself to walk to the center of the room in order to speak as though he was giving a speech.

"Aw, that's actually really sweet. He's an animal lover." Tanya said affectionately.

If the most popular girl in school approved than the rest of the crowd would be easy to win over. Charlie continued as the cameraman bent down for a worm's eye view, "Instead of training the animals to listen to commands, Mr. Wonka actually learns to communicate with them in terms that they understand."

Willy Wonka was deeply touched by the things Charlie was saying. When the crowd looked toward him, he meekly spoke up and said, "Once upon a time, I used tah treat my human employees the same way."

A sad, sympathetic silence filled the dance room.

"Ya see that, he's just incredibly sensitive and the press tries to make him look like a weirdo and you all almost listened to them." Said Shaneekwa while standing next to Wonka's heir (whom she liked to call C-note).

The dividing noise of teenage life sounded again:

**BBRRRIIING!**

The girls all ran to their dressing room in a frantic panic. They had gotten so caught up in the scenario that they forgot to leave time to change out of their sweaty clothes and back into their school ones. A few began pulling off garments before they even managed to get into the room. Youth today had a lot less sense of decency. Willy cupped his hand and averted his eyes.

"You really are a gentleman, big W, aren't you?" Tanya's had walked over to him, leaned her head sideways and her eyes had managed to catch the chocolatier's. She smiled at him with teeth nearly as perfect as his own. He watched wide-eyed as she leaned toward him with a pucker. However her lips were met by the non-existent ones of the squirrel.

She giggled and stroked the creature. "Well, maybe he'll pass it on for me."

Wonka watched completely transfixed and tense as she walked last into the changing room. Foamy seemed equally taken aback. "Squeakity-SQUEAK!"

"You can say that again." Muttered Mr. Wonka.

To be continued (in theory)…laughs

**Author's Notes:**

**There is little rest for my idle hands. Ya see folks, this is the very first bit of fan fiction that I ever wrote and I have felt very bad about not updating this. Until I manage to create my own, here's a link to illustrations done by a moderator from a Wonka/Charlie SLASH group on live journal - http/ **

**You've been WARNED as to the nature of the group, but the illustrations are G-rated and there is LOTS of fantastic talent there even if the pairing seems strange to you at first. 'Kay?**

**I really do have lots of ideas, it's simply a matter of gluing them together and finding the time to do it with that other albatross of a fan fic, "Is It Scary" that I got going at - That tale is shota/chan & graphic, so you've been DOUBLE WARNED there, but I did try to add as much plot/introspection to the kink & imagination as possible. Give it a chance and ya might change your mind. Hey, I didn't expect to be writing this sort of thing either, so I'm exploring my abilities through Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and I find daring ideas the most compelling. If you DO decide to check out that site, I have another tale that involves an ADULT Charlie and an original character (a minor) called "Cravings". Happy reading!**

**Damn those Wonkacakes. I never eat junk food and I had to get two boxes of those oddly purple things. Now, where's that flashing Wonka yo-yo that I sent away for months ago!**

**I'd like to say that Miss Beauregard is my favorite side character in the movie. The actresses' portrayal was inspired and it makes me laugh every time I watch the film. "Tell them why Violet". Luv that look! **

**At some point long ago, I was made aware that there is a rather outspoken cartoon squirrel with its own website named, "Foamy". That and my toy squirrel from "Wendy's Hamburgers" were my inspiration for Willy's critter. And don't forget my fondness for the Disney animated feature, The Emperor's New Groove. Oh, the weird ways my mind works.**

**"Everything Old is New Again" is an old and very catchy song that I've always liked.**

**Fred Astaire was one of Michael Jackson's biggest idols and he dedicated his SOLITARY autobiography, Moonwalk to him. This story is an exploration of themes and in no way is meant to imply any sort of lifestyle about the entertainer. He IS and was found INNOCENT.**

**Oh, and as usual, feel free to comment as much as you like. Thus proving that I have done more than amuse only myself. You all continue the spark eternal. No such thing as a 'late' review in my universe. Even if you read this a long time after it was created, the author still wouldn't mind a holler.**


	5. Chapter 5, Hide the Food!

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION 5?

**By:** IDOL HANDS

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Slash, Charlie is 15 years old

**Disclaimer:** The following characters are not mine, but the estate of: Roald Dahl (the REAL Willy Wonka), Tim Burton (How deep does his madness run?), Johnny Depp (too sexy for his own good), and Freddie Highmore (there's yes, yes, yes in his eyes!), Jordan Fry (you love to hate him), AnnaSophia Robb (Nightcrawler, eat yer heart out!).

**Special thanks:** To the live journal member, "thewonkamatic" whose name I borrowed. I was also inspired by live journal member, "loonylucifer".

**Summary:** As the school day wears on, lunch approaches, and the recipe continues to get more complex as another golden ticket winner appears in Charlie's high school. Any way you dice it, there is no predicting the outcome of circumstance when Willy Wonka is involved. The pressure cooker is threatening to bubble over as tensions are beginning to run higher. Vice Principal Kane plots revenge while her superior gets tied up in the ever-growing schmorgasborg of romance that seems to be baking.

"**HIDE the FOOD!"**

Charlie and Violet were running out of strength to _gracefully_ carry Ms. Beauregarde's unconscious form, one grasping each end of her body. The heir to the chocolate factory was in a bit of a daze, as usual life got a lot more interesting with Willy Wonka at the helm. The Bucket child had lots of practice dealing with the element of chaos that eternally seemed to follow the chocolatier around, however the last class had thrown even he for a loop-de-loop. His emotions felt exactly like that prank on the dance floor where the man had spun him into an impromptu ballroom waltz. Not to mention the one in the dressing room! He was excited and embarrassed, he was happy and sad, and other things that he couldn't quite put his ah…finger on.

"I suppose it's useless to ask Mistah Wonka to help." Violet said through gritted teeth. The cropped top of her plum sweat suit had ridden up from the efforts, but she was grateful that at least she _was_ wearing clothes suitable to a work out.

Both she and Charlie looked in his direction. The chocolatier had been proudly leading the way, waving like royalty at the curious student body with his giant smile; teeth as white as his wardrobe. It was only the hallway monitors, in their bright orange sashes, keeping everyone at a distance that allowed him to feel safe. Never had such superfluous, needling school volunteers served such a useful purpose!

Hearing Violet's comment, Wonka stopped walking and turned around on a dime. The horrified look on his face was answer enough. "I-I-I have to look after my employee. Yeah, that's it! Remember, yer Mom is the one who upset him. Foamy is FAR too emotionally disturbed to be parted from me again, isn't that right?"

Willy exaggeratedly widened his eyes at the creature, nodding while he spoke. The small, furry squirrel that was perched on his shoulder took that as a cue to feign dramatics; it began shivering and making pathetic whimpering noises. The inhabitants of the chocolate factory seldom acted typical of their species and this particular critter had been especially privy to the eccentric candymaker since the world-famous tour. Rumor had it that Foamy even learned how to use the internet!

The school kids laughed as Violet rolled her eyes at their performance. "No, Mom _passed out_ because you were _kissin'_ the darn thing. That's respecting your employees a little TOO much. I mean, ya don't kiss Charlie do ya?"

Charlie flushed bright red, but Willy was barely phased, "He's not my _employee_ little girl, he's my _heir_."

After a pause, he turned down his gaze, adding softly, "…and my friend."

"What were you thinkin' when ya named a rodent Foamy, anyhow?" The blue-purple girl said with a grunt as they continued on their way to the clinic. After a thought, the young woman also asked, "Uh, that critter doesn't actually _have_ rabies does he? It's just your sick sense of humor right?"

Wonka gave her a wicked look, repeating an earlier catch phrase as a response. "I _never_ joke."

When the girl looked at Charlie, her face a shade nearer to turquoise then indigo, the boy reassured her through deep breathes, "The squirrel is named after the fact that he enjoys sipping foamy soda like gingerroot beer and double bubble cola. Leaves froth on his face."

Back turned toward them again, Mr. Wonka flipped out one silvery gloved had with a, "Why dontcha' take a break and let the cameraman help you?"

"Uh…" Answered Violet, the black camera lens shaking a frantic 'NO' back and forth. Mimicking the candymaker she continued, "He needs to keep filming. Yeah, that's it!"

"Gimme that thing, _I'll_ do the filming if it's so goshdarn important to ya. Tsk, a trained monkey could do it. They do it at my factory!" Willy giggled, then gripped the machinery with both hands and started to pull.

The MTV V-Jay inelegantly dropped the upper half of her mother. She ran to assist the cameraman leaving Charlie stuck with the woman's feet. "NO! Stop it! Mr. Wonka we want to film _you_, after all _you're_ the star!"

Stroking Wonka's enormous ego wasn't going to work this time though - a 'forbidden new toy' was virtually impossible for him to resist. He shouted, "Ugh! Let GO already!"

Charlie's jaw dropped as did the rest of Ms. Beauregarde's form when the chocolatier finally got his way, yanking the machinery free. Wonka was far too enthralled filming all the people passing by to be shocked or even notice what it was that his heir was staring at. He felt like he now had the upper hand with the recording device in his commanding hands, forcing the _audience_ to become the _observed_.

He laughed strangely while clumsily moving in a circle around the crowd. This caused a myriad of reactions, ranging from extreme shyness to complete camera whoring. The lens certainly had a way of exposing people's hidden layers…Willy eagerly turned to focus the lens on Charlie, instead catching the former cameraman crossing his arms in front of his face in order to avoid being photographed. This amused him even more, stating, "Whatsamatter? You can dish it but ya can't take it?"

"Mr. WILLIAM Wonka!" The camera swung to face the ever-stoic Ms. Kane. "You certainly have a knack for causing commotions in my school don't you!"

The students were desperate to stay and watch but Gretchen Kane was known to pass out detentions as if they were free samples so instead they scattered like roaches upon her vocal arrival.

Lacking the famous man's face to distract, form-fitted slacks, an embroidered vest, and high-collared shirt with bouffant sleeves stood out nicely. A quirky voice came from behind the bulky technology. "Uh, my name is _not_ William, it's Willy, and I can't help it if yer school is so goshdarn heywire. That's not my fault. My chocolate factory runs _perfectly_ smoothly."

His heir couldn't suppress a shocked face that indicated what a complete and utter lie that was. The only thing stopping the entire facility from exploding everyday was an enormous army of tiny Oompa-loompas!

"No one names their child Willy, it's a nickname." Stated the vice principal matter-of-a-factly. If he insisted on calling her 'Gretel', why couldn't she torment him in a similar manner? "So what IS your _real_ name? Hmm?"

"Rumplestiltskin." He said flatly, zooming in on her, "Ya know it's true what they say, the camera does put on ten pounds and you _should_ be more careful in the sun…"

He whispered loudly, "Crow's feet."

A chittering noise that resembled amusement came from the man's shoulder. Fortunately, Foamy was hidden from view by the camera at the moment.

Fury filled the tan-skinned, middle-aged woman's face. The part of her that was attempting not to reduce herself to his childish level dissolved. She retorted, "Unlike you, I have no problem with getting older. So keep your Botox® injections to yourself. And a little sun wouldn't _kill_ you, Count Dracula!"

"Augh!" A slightly feminine sound of outrage was released from the man.

Gretchen ignored his annoyance, it was nothing compared to her own. She rubbed her pounding temples, short manicured nails glistening by the bright fluorescent lights. "And speaking of _unnatural_ beauty…would someone please get Ms. Beauregarde OFF of my hallway _floor_?"

"AUGH!" Suddenly a louder version of the slightly feminine sound of outrage was released.

Willy Wonka had focused on Charlie and the tall, lanky cameraman lifting up the heavily made-up blonde woman's form upon Ms. Kane's command. "NO! It can't be!"

"MIKE TEEVEE is your CAMERAMAN?" Those who could not plug their ears flinched from the shriek in his tone.

"'Fraid so." Violet stated, then sighed. She knew this would be the reaction. Pleadingly she said, "He's a different kid now Mr. Wonka. He's uh…grown."

Which was true since he stood about six feet four inches tall, however that was far _shorter_ than he used to be as he had 'plumped up' from flat-as-a-sheet of paper to rock-star anorexic over the years. Baggy clothes helped to mask the effect somewhat and a ski cap with a flaming skull recollected the contrived tour that put him into the condition in the first place.

The elongated, but not entirely distorted face of Mike TeeVee looked back at the chocolatier. His hair was still spiked, but longer in the front, with strands gelled into his eyes. Using a tone of playful sarcasm, Mike repeated the man's phrase, "Whatsamatter? You can dish it but ya can't take it?"

Everyone's eyes widened as a second, very well-dressed body hit the floor.

The first words that anyone said came from Ms. Kane. "Why is there a squirrel in my school!"

Fuzzy headed, Willy Wonka opened his eyes with a bereft moan. What a horrible, horrible dream! Imagine being trapped in an ugly high school full of teachers, students, and former golden ticket winners! Not to mention ever actually meeting that HARPY who called herself Vice Principal Kane. Ew. Where was his Charlie to comfort him? Immediately the man looked to his left, then to his right, then realized that he was all alone and laying on a narrow, thin, uncomfortable cot as opposed to one of his own large, well-padded, and fantastically comfortable beds. Drat, this scenario was real _and_ double drat, his anti-fainting pills must have worn off.

"A-are you who I think you are?"

Wonka let out a short startled scream from the sound of a foreign female voice reaching his ears. The voice was high-pitched with a slight Irish accent. Charlie's school was an International one, partly due to recent funding from various sources and partly due to the school becomming more active in recruiting students with special talents. Both events coincided with Willy's influence and generous donations. Another reason the Sheldon's resented his presence. Lifting up just his head, the chocolatier parted the glossy white cha-cha shoes through which the sight of a red-headed teenage girl became visible. She was sitting on the edge of a cot across from his own.

He responded nervously, "That depends, who do you _think_ I am?"

The girl spoke brightly, slits still visible in her otherwise normal green-colored eyes. "When I first woke up, I thought maybe you were an angel but then I saw the top hat, the cane, and the sparkly W on your collar and I wondered if you were...that is…"

Pulling up more of his form, so that he was sitting upright, the man flashed a wide smile meant to impress. He picked up the snowy top hat from the chair next to him and replaced it with a tip of the brim, "I'm certainly no angel but I AM the one and only Willy Wonka."

The girl's freckled skin flushed a bit. "Oh my God."

"If you insist." He carefully stood with use of the candy-filled cane. It looked as if he was going to have to face this waking nightmare head on. Thoroughly dusting himself off, he noticed the darker toned forms of the curvy Persian girl and the slim Goth boy in the remaining folding beds. He considered himself lucky that only one of them had awoken from their induced slumber. _Three_ strange teenagers would be much too much to tackle!

"What happened to us?" She asked, looking around the dim room. The lights had been turned off so that the students could rest peacefully, leaving pale streaks of sun to filter through the lone frosted window in the corner. Of course with her eyes still affected by the candy Charlie passed out that morning, the young woman had no trouble seeing with her improved cat-vision.

Removing the button up jacket from the back of the chair, he put the garment on _while_ slipping his walking stick through the right sleeve. It was a tricky and unnecessary maneuver, but classic Wonka. He answered plainly, "Guess I forgot to warn Charlie that you turn into lycanthropes from exposure to 'Nepeta cataria' after ingesting Neko Nips."

Unlike most people this girl actually understood exactly what he'd said, "You mean those glitter candies combined with cat-nip transformed us from kitty accessories into complete cat-looking were-animals!"

Wonka looked at her quite startled, his lavender eyes darted to the side. He studied the girl more closely with a cock of his head. "Precisely. So, to keep ya from eating each other alive for cat toys, I had tah spritz you with my Sweet Dreams perfume spray. It let ya sleep it off and it made ya smell good."

Realizing that the statement could be construed as rude (a verbal habit that Charlie and the Buckets had made him conscious of over the years), Willy made another attempt at the remark with a lift of his upper lip, "…uh, I mean smell _bet-ter_."

"Wicked!" She said with drawn-out, youthful enthusiasm. She added with a hyper intensity, "I always wanted to be a cat. I mean they're such grand animals really, how they talk with their graceful body language and do their own thing no matter how hard you try to train them. The ancient Egyptians worshipped them and even _mummified_ their bodies!"

The curious face fell into an uncertain one, with down-turned eyebrows, "Uh, little girl…er, young lady?"

"My name's Jessica!" She said with a big smile that contained dimples reminiscent to Charlie's.

Jessica seemed to be the perky/chatty sort. Definitely _not_ Mr. Wonka's favorite type of persona (it was really he who should be doing all the talking), but there were other things about this Jessica person worth investigating further.

"Mmn." The candymaker ventured closer toward the teenager, more imposing with the famous accessories back intact. "I remember you now. Charlie said you're the animal-lover who gets straight A's in all the science classes and won first place at the Physics Festival. He blathers on about his classmates like you do about pussies!"

At first the girl burst out laughing from his use of the word but that quickly trailed off under his studious gaze. She covered by saying, "He, um, he talks about you quite a bit too."

Eyes focused in like microscopes. "Does he _really_?"

Nerves caused Jessica to begin twirling her fire-colored ringlets, "Yeah, that's sort of how I knew who you were just by how you looked; your clothes are rather a subject of interest 'round here. Tanya, me, and Sima bother him about it all the time."

Wonka was taken slightly aback; this was a very unexpected development indeed. He always got bothered about school from his heir's side of the fence, but he hadn't ever had a chance to get it from the reverse point of view - the inside scoop!

He leaned in with great curiosity in his voice, "What _else_ has Charlie told you about me?"

"That y-you can seem intimidating, you have unusual teaching methods, and strict ideas about children." She began, shoulders shrinking from nervousness.

The famous man's excited expression started to waver. "Oh."

Quickly she added, "B-but he also said that underneath you're really a very nice person whose full of fun and who'll protect whatever he values to the hilt and…t-that he can't imagine a world without you."

The science whiz's studious mind had allowed her to repeat word-for-word things overheard from the golden ticket winner, spitting it all out with hardly a breath. Wonka's disturbing grin plus the unceasing stare caused the young woman to babble further, "Y-you know I didn't believe him at the time, but one day I complimented him on wearing this really fab' purple shirt and he said it was the exact same color as your eyes. I g-guess he was tellin' the truth."

In a deeper tone, that sounded annoyed while simultaneously amorous, the chocolatier answered, "He doesn't lie."

The gaze finally drifted from Jessica, becoming distant, perhaps even forlorn.

The student got a concerned look on her face. "Mr. Wonka, are you OK? I didn't say anything to upset you, did I?"

He cleared his throat, and flicked out his wrist in swift dismissal, "Of course not! I uh, was just wonderin' where that little nurse lady was. Yeah. Shouldn't she be attending to you?"

"She went to attend Ms. Beauregarde and left me to watch over you. They ran out of beds here, so Principal Granger volunteered the couch in his office. I'm only missing boring Ms. Prunely's History class. I can copy her essay-length notes from anyone."

"Ah. Yes, I'm…familiar with that teacher." His mind was more focused though on the flirtatious mother whose body _wasn't_ in the room. Thank strawberry-flavored, chocolate-covered fudge for that, unlike his candy, an unconscious chocolate-scented Willy Wonka combined with a potentially alert and hungry single mother was NOT a good combo. A sharp intake of breath preceded his more important question. "Where's Charlie?"

Jessica looked at the worn beige clock on the wall, "It's fourth period, so he'll be in German with Herr Müeller. I can take you there, if you'd like."

At that exact second, the extremely petit grey-haired woman who was the school's medical practitioner walked into the room. She insisted that Willy wasn't going anywhere until he had been examined. After all, it would only take a minute. So, a puzzling check-up where Wonka's heartbeat, blood pressure, and reflexes proved more than ample (not to mention as hard to take as a hyper five-year-old child's) followed.

The nurse was completely baffled how the man managed to have a heartbeat and pulse that followed the rhythm of drums more than a pulse. He even showed her a trick where he adjusted them by mental command!. The chocolatier's reflexes proved too dangerous to take. She barely averted his first kick and stood clear as he amused himself by deliberately whacking his own reflex points with the rubber device that had been swiped from her hand. Amazingly, none of his boisterous actions awoke the other two slumbering students.

Willy kept grinning, "Wanna see my tongue now! It'll be the best one you've ever seen!"

An exchange of baffled looks between the alert student and the nurse occurred. Jessica promptly thought of a way to end the shenanigans. "Aren't you worried about missing Charlie's class?"

"Oh yeah! Right!" He popped off the paper-covered examination table and replaced the medical equipment into the palms of the overwhelmed, timid woman. Pausing strangely, he stared at her then stuck a hand deep into an outside pocket of his long jacket. A small photo book was removed and, after flipping through what seemed like endless pictures of identical men (after images of the Bucket family), he removed one photo with a look of satisfaction. "_This_ is my psychologist. He's looking for a mature, quiet woman preferably in the medical field. Give him a call some time, number's on the back."

The nurse blushed from shock, but he didn't allow her an opportunity to reject the proposal. Simply made a "click, click" noise with his mouth, tapping the picture with a, "AND he likes his women tall! So, you'd be perfect!"

No one ever called the tiny woman _tall_ before!

With that, the candymaker and his new acquaintance left. Strolling down the hallway toward the language class, Jessica couldn't resist asking, "Do you always play matchmaker to your employees?"

"When opportunity allows. Besides, there seems to be something romantic in the heir, I mean _air_ lately." He flinched at his own Freudian slip; brightly colored lips accentuating the downward pull of his mouth.

The girl's incessant talking did not subside. Nor did the subject of his heir. "You ride Charlie rather hard, don't you?"

An eyebrow arched as he continued to tap the cane along with his stride. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean look at the poor lad, all day long he works at school, then all afternoon and evening he works for you, _somehow_ managing homework and dance practice. No wonder, even though he's kind, smart, and a nice piece of stuff, he still doesn't have a sweetheart! I mean how could he with all of his responsibilities?"

"Pfft! _Exactly_ my point. THIS is a total waste of his valuable time." Willy's transparent cane was waved into the air toward the bland stucco panels of the ceiling and all around. The chocolatier was very good at filtering out things that only applied to his point of view. Between that technique and the occasional bout of 'deafness' - it was a wonder he ever heard anything at all!

"Mr. Wonka, with all due respect, school is NOT a waste of time. It gives children the fundamental principals that they need in order to go out into the world and make a proper contribution to society. It's also an important part of social interaction, particularly for teenagers. We're people with our own ideas and our own personalities, not just some sort clones!" She toyed with the ruffle of her cotton skirt then turned left, prepared to suffer the consequences of being outspoken to an adult, let alone The Willy Wonka. It was more frustration with her own parents and home life that she was addressing.

The candymaker's lips were pursed and his nose was wrinkled upward. He said nothing though.

Regretting her inability to control her outspoken nature, Jessica stared back down at the thinly carpeted floor and restated, "What I mean is, I think you should give him just a wee bit of room to breath and figure out what _he_ really wants."

To her surprise, when she got the courage to face him again, there was nothing but thin air. Jessica turned all around, but the eccentric candymaker was nowhere to be found!

'Finding' their _conversation_ rather unsatisfactory, Mr. Wonka had gone to investigate the awful smells that were invading his nostrils as he and the girl had been waltzing down the hall with nary a parting good-bye; long attention spans were not his specialty.

The man sauntered past the long, brown cafeteria tables and poked his head into the doorway of the back area. Since the walls of the entire area were painted blindingly white, he blended in rather well. It was no wonder the red-headed girl hadn't noticed where he'd wondered off to. "Uh…excuse me? _Helllooo!_"

Several people in hairnets turned to face the musical voice.

Wonka stepped inside, looking around with suspicious glances. "What IS going on in here? Has something _died_ or did yer incinerator back up? I absolutely hate it when mine does that. Makes a wretched stench!"

A short, heavyset woman sauntered up to him. Hands on her hips, she examined him up and down in a less-than-friendly way. A thick, Cockney accent accompanied the cool greeting, "Vice Principal Kane said you were 'ere and I knew you'd probably find your fancy self into me kitchen."

"Kitchen! No, no, no." He walked around more, with one hand gestured high into the air, "That can't possibly be the smell of _cooking_ and I don't see my Wonkamatic™ devices _anywhere_! You know the self-processing, self-automated cooking creations that I so generously donated to this school? Hmmm?"

"Listen," said the woman, her thick arms crossed over her chest, "It would take a bleedin' NASA physicist to figure out those contraptions. Principal Granger's the one wot makes us keep those useless monstrosities. It's bad enough that they take up all that room in the back without riskin' loosing a finger using them."

Wonka gave her a squint and gritted his teeth. Then managed a phony smile, "What did you say your name was?"

"Doris. I'm head of the cafeteria. What's it to ya, then?" She waddled her way back to the staff that was busy stirring boiling pots of various unappetizing slop and removing cardboard serving dishes with processed food from hot standing ovens. Everything seemed to be devoid of texture or any real color.

Wonka blanched at the site of it all and resisted an urge to be ill. He thought to himself, THIS is what they were going to feed his growing boy? In a flying pig's eye!

"Doris. Really? One of my favorite employees has that very same one." He fluttered his eyes and let out a nearly imperceptible chuckle. The expressions became rather exaggerated as he stated, "An accomplished woman such as yourself can't _possibly_ be having a problem working the sophisticated equipment, I'm sure it's your staff that's givin' ya the trouble."

He looked at the questioning faces of the handful of employees, brushing them away with a ,"No offense."

The burly woman looked up and down at him again. The head lunch-lady of a High School cafeteria nearly never hears a compliment.

Being extremely careful not to come in contact with any of the fixtures, the chocolatier continued to attempt to persuade her, his voice high, "Since I'm here _in person_, won't you at least lemme demonstrate _one_ of them? I promise it'll save ya loads of time! Which will give you an opportunity to ah…" His eyes did a 360°, "scrub down the place."

She rubbed her round chin in thought, "Weeelll, you are already wearin' a pair of plastic gloves and I 'ave always been curious about wot this here spider-shaped one does. Okay, but we better make this fast, the kids are expecting a hot meal in twenty minutes."

A wide, pleased grin filled the man's face exposing more teeth than seemed possible. He immediately whipped the sheets that had been protecting the devices off like a magician exposing an impossible trick. "That's MORE than enough time with my Wonkamatics™!"

Having finished his German quiz quickly, Herr Müeller had allowed the threesome to quietly leave class early. Exchanging letters with Augustus kept the Bucket boy more fluent in the native language than he realized. Willy had reluctantly permitted the exchange since the country _was_ one of the candy and pastry capitols of the world. And what was more, Augustus LOVED talking about ALL of it! Samples were frequently sent along as the German boy now understood the value of sharing. The chocolatier ended up enjoying hearing the letters read aloud for data or ideas (though he never admitted it).

He hoped Willy was OK. He knew today would be stressful, but Charlie had begun to think that he'd be the one to crack first! As usual, the boy was left with his friend weighing heavily on his mind even if he wasn't actually present. Instead of fretting though, he'd put on a polite face to the camera that was back in the hands of the skillful Mike TeeVee. "I still can't believe it's really you! I thought you'd hate Mr. Wonka forever. You barely responded to any of my e-mails and some of the ones you did send weren't exactly suitable for print."

The camera bobbed up and down. "Heh,heh,heh. I _was_ good and mad for a while, no doubt, but like every time I wanted to be furious at him I'd have to get mad at myself too. It was my big idea to jump into that teleporter. I couldn't think of anything cooler than actually _being_ inside of a television!"

"It's called Wonkavision™." Corrected Charlie. "And we're still trying to figure out how to bring it to the whole world. We'd need a special satellite or something to make it work properly."

"Dude, whatever. It's a friggin' teleporter. If he ever figures out how to keep things from shrinking it'll revolutionize the planet. Like Star Trek for REAL! How cool would that be!" He'd lowered the camera to make excited eye-contact. Like his thoughts, the teen's caramel brown eyes were wide as saucers. Clearly, he now possessed _some_ sort of imagination!

Violet rolled her own ultramarine ones in response. Her eyes were unique enough to challenge Wonka's in their rare beauty, "Get to the good part, Mikey. Ya know, where you FINALLY figured out what to do about your problem and actually LEARNED something."

"Geez, yer still so bossy Vi. Maybe the Wonkster _should_ slip ya another piece of freaky gum." He grinned while the teasingly harsh words came out of his mouth, adding another cute dimpled face to the school's scorecard.

"Nuh-UH, I learned my lessons and besides you like me bossy." A coy smile was aimed right back at the rebellious youth.

"ANY-ways," Started Mike, actually aiming the camera at himself, "after I got used to doing everything flat and like seven feet tall, I started to think that I'd make a kind of cool video game character. SO, I came up with the world's first 2D video game graphics!"

"You mean you invented Pa-Ripper-the-Ripper? Everyone was playing that thing!" The boy's mind wandered to last year. "Then…that pale character in the tuxedo, 'The Madman', the one that all the others were trying to kill was…?"

"Heh,heh,heh." Mike laughed again. It was an odd sort of laugh, almost deranged sounding, but it was good to hear him have one at all. Nothing seemed to tickle his funny bone during that tour. "Yeah, it was a nice revenge. Felt good to get it out of my system but now I kinda feel bad. My second game Mini-World, where everyone is insects, was pretty popular too. I mean if it wasn't for Wonkity Wonka I'd never have discovered how much fun it was to write code or create new ways for people to see the world instead of complaining all the time about how boring everything was."

Charlie was astounded. "Really? You mean that?"

Mike scuffed his army boot on the carpet. "Yeah…"

"See!" Shouted Violet. "He really _does_ have a soul. It just took him a while to find it."

"Shut up." The boy flashed his mischievous grin again. "The only bad thing was when Violet ended up interviewing me. We've been hangin' out ever since. I can't get rid of her."

The champion athlete and TV host puffed out her cheeks in a way that reminded Charlie of her swollen appearance as a human blueberry. "YOU'RE the one who won't leave ME alone you television junkie!"

Mike just smirked at Charlie and hiked the camera up to his shoulder again. "With a name like mine, what else _could_ I be? But I've been thinkin' - maybe _non-violent_ video games are the wave of the future. Maybe I should try to make sure no other little kids ever get zapped on a trippy tour through Wonkaland. What about a dance game? Like one where you have to learn dance steps instead of how to kill stuff? I got the idea from your class and I'm SO gonna use Professor Wacky in it."

Violet looked at Charlie pleadingly, "That is if you think Mister Wonka would agree."

"Well, he certainly can be a…ham?" All three former ticket winners stopped and stared at the magnificent buffet that had been set up in the school cafeteria. Incredibly fancy gourmet dishes like piped, twice baked potatoes with chives, playfully shaped colorful fruit inside of exotic rinds, twelve-layered vegetarian lasagna, giant double bacon cheese burgers with puffy buns and crisp lettuce, dozens of salads (mixed greens, crab, potato, macaroni, and ambrosia), there were even brilliantly colored juice beverages with smoke that steamed off of them like dry ice. Only _one person_ could made soda drinks like that!

"Where's Willy Wonka?" The long-haired teenager inquired to one of the lunch staff who hadn't been able to resist taste-testing some of the selection.

The person in the hairnet and smock motioned toward the kitchen area. He continued to chew the large mouth full of food as the three of them dashed in that direction, apparently he was unable to resist a taste.

They entered to find that the confectionary extraordinaire had slipped a chef's hat over his usual haberdashery and placed the goggle-glasses back onto his face for protection. Mr. Wonka had also acquired a rather keen assistant. Tanya Brinkley was wearing a white apron tied tightly to her form, creating the illusion of a dress, plus a pair of matching latex gloves (Willy always carried spares). At the moment the buxom young woman was bent toward the man with her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth wide open as he spoon-fed her something disturbingly green.

"Hello Children!" Wonka shouted as the girl slid her glossy lips off the spoon. All the machinery in the room was shifting and moving like mutant conveyor belts in the background, their gears resembling mechanical arms and legs.

"Mmmmnnn.." A somewhat erotic noise followed by a lick of Tanya's tongue to remove the sauce from the corner of her mouth.

"Like it? Good." He stated in a chirp. "OK, people, chop, chop! Change the cold soup settings to one part dill, two parts parsley, six parts cucumber, a dash of onion, two squeezes of lemon and turn the main knob to the chilly Willy setting!"

Violet wasn't impressed by the high-school girl's lack of subtly. She'd seen better acting on soap operas. "Geez Tanya, I'm surprised you want to eat anything else that Willy Wonka made after nearly becoming a human fur ball. You must be a glutton fer punishment."

The blonde teen opened her eyes and gave a scornful look toward the girl. She stated with absolution, "EVERYTHING Willy does is _genius_."

Wonka shrugged and gave a satisfied giggle. Walking past a stupefied Charlie, he dramatically tilted near the youth stating under his breath, "I _like_ that girl!"

The boy looked back at his female classmate while Wonka continued to move toward and instruct the kitchen staff as if they were naughty Oompa-loompas. Charlie couldn't speak or move for a second.

"On my way back from the bathroom I saw Willy with all this goin' on and I was like for-_get_ the rest of Algebra! Hey, wouldn't you like to help me Mr. Bucket?" The popular girl attempted her charms on him.

"Why am _I_ 'Mister' and he's 'Willy'? Since when are you on a first name basis with him?" The famously good-natured boy sounded a trifle snippy.

"Oh, don't get your 'knickers in a bunch'. I was only joking, 'cause you British can be so formal and all. Not big W though, it's hard to believe he's even from this 'jolly old' England. _He_ gave me permission to call him Willy. Hope that doesn't whip your cream cutie." A wink and a slap on her own bottom were added in illustration to the statement.

Normally Tanya's cheerleader attitude and appearance was too seductive to be denied, but at the moment, it certainly wasn't doing a thing for Charlie Bucket.

Oh no, of course I'm not upset. He thought sarcastically, just because it took me _years_ to get close to him and you've managed to snuggle up to him in less than a _day_! I can't imagine why that would put me in a bad mood! Charlie's brow wrinkled in his frustration. He noticed the video camera zooming in. "Would you stop filming me for one bloody second!"

"Yes, he's finally loosin' it. This is going to make gooood T.V." Violet whispered toward Mike. Since the winner of the factory had always bugged her a little with his Pollyanna ways, she couldn't help enjoying the moment.

As Charlie was fighting his emotions, Willy shouted, "Where's Foamy? I made him banana walnut bread."

Mike answered from behind his lens, "Lady McKane freaked when she saw him so he's outside guarding that glass elevator now. Love where ya parked it, by the way."

Upon the sound of the familiar voice that had sent his nerves into overload, the chocolatier turned and said, "Young man, let's get one thing straight. What happened to you was NOT my fault. I told ya not to _press_ my 'button'. And although I may not be inside my factory, that rule still stands!"

Violet glanced up anxiously at her tall companion.

"Hey dude, no hard feelings. I was rude with an attitude. I know. I'm uh, sorry. We're square, well more sort of rectangle. At any rate, I'm hip to the jive now Daddy-o. Soo, um…" The boy very hesitantly stretched out his long hand, palm side up. It was a gesture reminiscent of the moment when the child had shunned the candymaker's own friendly gesture on the factory tour. It was a humble effort to try and make amends.

Willy, Violet, and Charlie all stared at it. So did the rest of the staff as they tried to figure out what all the fuss was about. The chocolatier slowly, haltingly, reached out nearly as if he was daring himself, finally reaching and quickly slapping the palm. Immediately he retreated his gloved hand back to his side with a giggle. He stated, "Oh…er, Mike, I uh, forgot tah tell you that ya…look great. Really."

The former ticket winner responded, "Hahahaaha. Yeah right, and that's why ya passed out? Because I'm so gorgeous?"

Before Willy could manage any sort of insincere reply for having that embarrassing moment pointed out, the bell for lunch rang loudly. Rumbling sounds of hungry students rushing to the cafeteria resembled a stampede of elephants. The man announced, "Dear me, we're gonna have to set the Wonkamatics™ to double-time!"

Mike happily set to filming the entire scenario as Violet began interviewing the chocolatier about the food-processing equipment. Pleased that an awkward situation had become more bearable, Wonka's heir was mildly relieved but a tension still weighed on his mind.

At the same moment that lunch was going on, Vice Principal Kane was surprised when she found her boss, in his office chatting away with Ms. Beauregarde. The mother of the blue child was holding an ice pack on her blue-highlighted head while he held and patted her blue finger-nailed hand. Willy's fluffy white outer coat hung across the back of the padded couch.

"Mr. Granger? What's going on here?"

The older man jumped a little, Gretchen's voice had a habit of doing that to people. "Ms. Kane, THIS is Ms. Beauregarde! She was the ALL TIME champion of baton twirling! AND she was runner-up in the Miss Sourthern Belle pageant three years running!"

The Vice Principal simply looked at him blankly for a second. Such words meant nothing to her. Without enthusiasm she stated, "Congratulations. Wonderful. Apparently, Mr. Granger is a fan of yours along with Willy Wonka. Speaking of which, you were supposed to be watching after _him_."

"I know, I know, but he's a full grown man, he can look after himself. The lovely Miss Beauregarde, on the other hand doesn't have anyone to look after her." There was a dreamy sound in his voice that was only encouraged by the rapid fluttering of the baton twirler's thick, false lashes.

"You're such a lucky gal to get to work with _such_ a kind man." Said the woman without so much as lifting her eyes in the Vice Principal's direction. "I don't know how he stays so fun-loving with the responsibly of an entire school on his shoulders and no one to share the burden with."

Ms. Kane's face reflected mild disgust. Her boss was a single man. Her boss also did NOT have the _entire_ school on his shoulders. Half of it was on hers, and SHE was single as well but not due to immaturity or divorce like the couple on the couch.

"Was something the matter Ms. Kane?"

"No, I was…well, since you know so much about him, that is…I was wondering what IS Wonka's real name, his FULL name. I thought we might uh, give him a plaque or some such something." Forcing herself to sound as if she actually admired the candymaker did not help with her nausea from watching the new lovebirds.

"A plaque! That's a smashing idea but…I don't know his full name. I suppose his father would though. Why don't you call Dr. Wonka? He's a dentist." Mr. Granger fiddled with his cartoon tie as he pondered the idea.

"His father is still ALIVE!" Her large, dark colored eyes bulged. They stood out in stark comparison to her cropped white blond hair.

"Absolutely! Quite active too and a personal friend of my brother and his wife. BOTH are dentists by the way, Miss Beauregarde. Er, you won't find Dr. Wonka in the phonebook though, so allow me to give you his card." With a little rummaging, he removed the business card from his inner breast pocket. Upon it only a few numbers were listed under the name Wilber Wonka, D.D.S. Due to his associate's puzzled look, the Principal explained, "It's a _very_ old phone number."

"I-I would imagine." A phone number with only five numerals? 9-6-6-5-2. That shouldn't work. Then again, he was Willy's father. Logic seemed to take a hike around the name Wonka. "Hm, Wilbur? Do you think he's a _junior_ then?"

"Possible, but he never uses it. Better to check." The Principal refocused his attention on his companion, snuggling a bit closer. "Now…where were we?"

The Vice Principal sneered. She took that as her dismissal and turned on her stiletto heel back toward her own office. She had a call to make.

Meanwhile, back in the cafeteria a pleasant pandemonium had set in as the students enjoyed what they were eating for a change! The buffet was served and consumed in a relatively short period of time. Wonka saw that teenagers could eat as much as thoroughbred horses (especially when they liked what was being served)!

"Check it out! The Spider, as Doris here has dubbed this particular Wonkamatic™ device of mine, can make a dozen pizza pies at the exact same time!" In order to show off and be more productive, Willy had wheeled the machines in the cafeteria rather in the back of the kitchen area. Currently, the device with eight arms were each suspending a disk with dough on it.

"Call out whatever ya want. Just name it and The Spider will do it!" The candymaker stood at the middle programming ingredients as they were shouted toward him, quickly ducking underneath as the machine rotated around. He became as much a part of the show as the equipment.

"Spicy Pepperoni!"

"Double Mushroom!"

"Triple Cheese!"

"The Works!"

"Make TWO of those!"

"Sausage, peppers, and onion!"

"Garlic and clams!"

"Pineapple!"

Willy paused, finger hovered over the glowing buttons with an expression of doubt, "_Pineapple?_"

Mike assured him, "Hawaiian style. It's good."

"Hm, I'll have to try a slice." A cafeteria worker handed him a giant can of pineapple to be added to the ever-growing vat of ingredients.

Violet laughed as she shouted, "Don't forget to add some…ham!"

Mike chuckled too.

"What the heck's so funny about _ham_?" Inquired the chocolatier with an annoyed sound in his tone. He most certainly didn't like jokes that he wasn't in on.

The hissing sound and odd chimes of the machine drowned out all other noises after that.

**Brrooop!**

Ka-pita-pssssssSSSST whickity, whickity, whickity

Bakita-ba-click-CLIK!

_HissssSSTT!_

"What the f--" Thomas Sheldon Jr. entered the kitchen. Fortunately his voice was broken by the next series of odd sounds as the discs spun and precise toppings were swiftly added. His girlfriend Tanya, immediately ran over to him, yelling into his ear as to what was going on. The chocolatier and he exchanged a glare, though Willy's were hidden under his large, circular glasses.

**VverrroOOT!**

Ka-pita-pssssssSSSST!

Even Thomas had to focus on the strange workings of the devices with awe.

Tanya ran back over to Willy's side, helping him to set the rest of the equipment for more culinary miracles. Wonka said something close to her ear and removed his glasses to carefully place them onto her face (without actually touching her). She laughed boisterously and brushed the sleeve of his arm with her gloved hands. A quick glance over toward her large boyfriend assured Willy that annoyance had indeed been elicited. Leaving her in charge of that particular device, he sauntered over to his extremely quiet heir.

Charlie didn't look up at his friend while continuing to process the mini-sundaes that were coming down a stair-shaped conveyor belt. The chocolatier promptly removed a cherry that the boy had just placed onto one of the ice cream scoops; each covered in a hardened chocolate candy crust and a dollop of vanilla-almond whipped cream. As the boy looked up annoyed, Willy ate the brightly colored cherry, the corners of his mouth in that mischievous curl his pupil knew well. Charlie looked away and simply replaced the cherry with a shake of his head, but Willy removed that one as well.

"Stop that. How am I supposed to get this done if you keep popping all the cherries!" The upset tone in his voice was offset by the charm of his accent.

Wonka smirked grabbing another still. He gave the melancholy boy a surprise when he removed the two previous stems from his mouth exposing that he'd managed to tie them into a heart-shaped knot before discarding it. "I haven't popped ALL of the them. And besides…that's what they're for. Everyone wants the cherry, it's the dessert part of the dessert."

Sucking thoughtfully on the bottom of the third one the man added, "Don't be so glum chum. Here, you try one."

The teenager's mouth was already slightly parted so he wasn't able to put up much of a fuss as the small fruit was pushed in. He couldn't believe that Willy had been able to twist stems like that with his…tongue. And now the renownedly fastidious man had put a 'contaminated' maraschino right into his mouth!

Hitomi, the exchange student had told Charlie about a Japanese superstition called "indirect kiss" which occurred when one placed their lips where someone else had just placed their own, like on a straw or cup. Did Willy know about such romantic subtly? He did know how to speak Japanese. Then again, why was he even concerning himself with such questions in the first place? One thing was certain, it was more intimate than anything the candymaker had shared with Tanya! So far…

Wonka was looking expectantly at his heir. No indication of any misdeed on his face. "How was it?"

Charlie swallowed. At least a dozen sundaes had gone by without being topped off while he was distracted, "Y-you sucked out all of the juice."

A soft laugh accompanied a casual shrug, "Oops."

While desperately trying NOT to look at his friend's even cherry redder than usual lips, a sudden…

"**SPLAT!" **

…disrupted the entire moment. Mr. Wonka's hat was knocked clear off of his head onto the floor. Fortunately the paper chef one protected the satin underneath from the wad of sauce that now stained it.

The chocolatier spun around to see another glob headed his way. He swiftly ducked but that left Charlie in its trajectory!

Looked up at his heir, from the vantage point of the boy's knees, the candymaker saw that his heir was wearing a mask made out of chocolate pudding. The teenager scooped out the mess from off his eyes. "Wot's going on! Are the Wonkamatics malfunctioning!"

Thomas Sheldon Jr., despite protests from his girlfriend Tanya, had found a way to turn one of the machines into a kind of giant paint ball device. His laughter was met with a chorus of several others. "Here's mud in yer eye, Bucket!"

Ferdinand Ficklegruber added, "I don't know about mud, it looks more like shi-"

"**SPLUT!" **

The hefty boy was silenced as Jessica had shown up to contribute to the ruckus. Her potato salad put to good use, she handed Charlie a damp towel with a sweet, feminine giggle. Willy gave her another quirky look then focused his attention sharply at the unscathed Thomas behind the terminal of one of his devices. There was a very peculiar look in his eyes as a glimmer of blue became more visible. "Of course you know…this means _war_."

**Last Comments (a look inside all of the insanity that goes on inside my head):**

**Although I really enjoy writing this, it takes me a while to get into the 'shoujo manga' or girl's comic book mood for this story. **

**I don't think I can post art here, but you can find art from Chapter Four at Live Journal, on this page: ****http/theidolhands. My journal name is "theidolhands". I don't bother people who don't like things that I like so please don't harass me. However, kind strangers are always welcome.**

**I also write a dark 'shota' fan fiction called "Is It Scary" which can be found on Live Journal at a forum called "darksidewonka" and, _if they ever fix it_ at under IDOL HANDS. A while ago, I also posted an extra dark story with a surprise ending called "Cravings" (NC-17) at both those sites too. **

**For a lighter-hearted, but thought provoking read, you may enjoy "Talk" (Willy/Charlie, PG). For a heavier, but also thought provoking tale, I recently wrote "Head Games" (Willy/Dr. Wonka, NC-17) at "darksidewonka". I also post in communities called "Whangdoodles" and "Wonkaslash". Please visit, you will find many talented people there.**

"**Double Bubble Cola" is from the first movie. "Gingerroot Beer" is something that I've seen on shelves and it seems like something that the man in the top hat would produce in his factory as well.**

"**I never joke." Is repeated by Willy Wonka in the original books. Considering his quirky and frequently violent sense of humor, I think it adds an even more frightening dimension to him. In my fan fiction he used it previously in Chapter 2, "MEET the MAN".**

'**Foamy the Squirrel' is a REAL internet personality that I became familiar with through Johnny Depp fan girls. Here is a link to Scary Squirrel World which contains all sorts of things about the cute rodents along with Foamy's activities: **** This is the specific site that I was sent to from a friend's journal: **** cataria" is the scientific term (Latin name) of common Cat Nip.**

"**_Neko"_ is the Japanese word for cat and lately it seems to imply a cute kind of "Cat Person" that is terribly popular in animation from that country (which is exactly the effect the candy is supposed to temporarily give).**

"**_He blathers on about his classmates like you do about pussies."_ After the man's comments about squirrel's nuts…I had to do that. I don't have to explain the 'cherry' one do I? Another double entandre. **

**The thing Wonka did with changing his heartbeat is loosely based on me. Yes, it can be done but I don't do it to musical tones, only increase or decrease it on mental command. I inherited the ability to alter my pulse at will so I don't know how/if I can teach the trick. (I did it while writing this sentence. he,he.)**

"**_A nice piece of stuff"_ is Irish slang for being good-looking.**

"**Helllooo!", would be a subtle reference to Michael Jackson's "Ghosts" video where his character, "The Maestro" repeats that phrase several times in a rather child-like manner. Never seen it? You can buy it off e-bay because the DVD was only made in Europe and Asia. **

"**Doris" was the only Oompa-loompa with a name in the film! She worked in the Administrations Office.**

**In an even more subtle reference to The King of Pop, the spider-looking device would resemble an amusement ride at Neverland Ranch that is knick-named (by others), "The Puke Bucket". I also got part of the idea from live journal's tale "My Candyman" which can be found at and part of it from the original movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory when Wilder's Wonka creates the three course meal gum.**

"**_Hello Children."_ Oh no, I didn't. Oh yes, I did. That WAS a comparison to "Chef" from South Park fame.**

**In this universe, the famous 2D video game, "Pa-Rapper-the-Rapper" was replaced by Mike TeeVee inventing "Pa-Ripper-the-Ripper"! Since I mauled the kid in a story called "The Golden Ticket Curse" at "Whangdoodles" in live journal. ****http/community. story recently. I wanted to offer at least one positive alternative future.**

"**Lady McKane" is Mike TeeVee making reference to Shakespear's Lady McBeth. Why is Mike reading old English plays? Well, there is a LOT of blood & spooky stuff in them.**

**Hint: Principal Granger has a name from another universe that is filled with magic. Can you think of a book-loving girl who has two dentists for parents in another famous tale?**

**I am a big fan of another fan fiction called, "Being a Big Brother" by Azumai on In that story she used numbers to spell words. I thought Willy's father might do the same. (the numbers spell out W-O-N-K-A)**

**For those who don't know, Thomas Sheldon Jr. name is based off of the district attorney, Tom Sneddon who prosecuted Michael Jackson during the recent trial and has hounded him for over a decade since the first allegations were made. The singer created a song, called "D.S." which is supposed to stand for 'Dom Sheldon' and sounds suspiciously like the D.A.'s real name. The artist further went into his feelings about the matter in the previously mentioned mini-movie/video "Ghosts". In fact, you'd be shocked to see Mr. Jackson's acting in it.**

"**Of course you know this means war." is a common quote from Warner Bros cartoons. Long live Chuck Jones and Mel Blanc.**


	6. Chapter 6, Hit the Deck!

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION 6?

**By:** IDOL HANDS

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Slash, Charlie is 15 years old, Multiple OC , 'Sploosh' (food fetish), intimate contact

**Disclamer:** The following characters are not mine, but the estate of: Roald Dahl (talented & spooky), Tim Burton (frizzy & crazy), Johnny Depp (bold & hungry), Freddie Highmore (shy & tasty), Jordan Fry (tall & slim), and AnnaSophia Robb (blue & beautiful).

Special thanks: To Live Journal user, "thewonkamatic" whose name I borrowed.

**Summary:** Will Willy Wonka get his way? What will happen when one wretched Thomas Sheldon wields weapons at one wily chocolatier? Wildly wondering from whence Charlie's wounds 'came'? Was it wonton wevels or maybe a warbling walrus? Worried for his welfare? Welp, hitch yer wagon to the next wacky installment of words & whimsy!

**HIT the DECK!**

"Willy, DON'T!" Commanded Charlie.

The candyman only responded to his heir's boldness with a wild look and a devious smile. His face was completely unshielded by the shadow of his usual top hat, which had been knocked clear off only seconds ago.

Asking Wonka not to do anything was as much of an invitation as he ever needed. However, the rare exceptions that the man had ever made in his long life were made for this singular human being. The boy's entire family living under his roof was proof enough of that fact.

With scorn worthy of his mother, Charlie added, "I mean it! If you start a big scene then we're only going to get into trouble! BIG trouble and Thomas isn't worth it."

Since the famous candy maker had re-sought out the golden ticket winner there had always been an unusual quality to their relationship, a sort of give and take, for Willy was not an adult by any typical definition of the word and the young Bucket boy had always been unusually mature and responsible for a child. There was some part of this Peter Pan who enjoyed having someone care enough to try and tell him what to do…even if he didn't usually listen.

Charlie was certain that he could see the corner of those maraschino cherry stained lips beginning to curl.

"I never start trouble." Wonka replied in a falsely innocent tone, lowering his lids, one silvery-gloved hand pressed to his chest. His tone changed as the next sentence added the threat, "I merely finish it."

It was true, Willy Wonka didn't usually have to do anything much in the way of active participation to exact his revenges. And today would be no exception…

The chocolatier gave a smug look toward his prodigy as Jessica and several other students enthusiastically shrieked an expression which strikes terror into the hearts of authority figures everywhere:

**FOOOOD FIIIGGGHHT!**

It had only taken that small incentive of tomato sauce and pudding being splattered onto Willy & Charlie, a moment ago, to cause the announcement. Teenagers are desperate for chaos or any sort of relief from the daily rigors that they are forced into for the better part of their lives. Small scuffles instantly began breaking out as students threw the remnants of their lunches at each other, boisterously laughing and screaming while doing so. The red-haired girl grabbed several cans of cheese spray off a nearby shelf and shoved one into Charlie's hand as she ran into the fray.

"No matter what…," Violet instructed Mike TeeVee, "Don't. Stop. Filming."

The tall boy nodded with a smile, pushing a few long strands of heavily gelled bang out of his face before raising the camera back up. The only problem for him was what to film first! Violet's gymnastic training and what could only be described as 'triple-jointed' quality kept nary a crumb from touching her figure as they headed straight into the ruckus. When she made it to the Olympics, she was bound to win gold that would change her life yet again.

It was moments like these that made the young heir aware that under all of the childish antics and insecurity, a true genius lay buried. Mr. Wonka was clever in ways that his young friend's straightforward and simple mind could not comprehend. Despite being unable to conform to society or understand people on an individual level, he was a master of observation and bending circumstances to fit his desires. The boy often thought of the candymaker's brain like a Rubik's cube, only it would have to be more of a hexagon than a cube, for there were at least TEN sides to the complex inventor's character. The fifteen-year-old found his mind drifting to the mighty and fanciful shoes that he was supposed to fill. How could he ever take this person's place? Did he even really want to?

Thomas Sheldon sat laughing at the center of the four-armed device that he'd attempted to attack Willy with a moment ago. The pastel colored enamel and exposed metal gears gave off a glossy, powerful sheen as each pistol shaped 'squirter' reloaded. It nearly looked like a scene out of a science fiction film, as if the jock had acquired an exoskeleton. The head of the Hockey team's cronies, including the sons of Wonka's competitors, the heavyset Ferdinand Ficklegruber and sickly looking Silas Slugworth poured more and more messy, staining fluids into the Wonkamatic's™ barrels. Plastic tubes that led to the sizable squirt-gun devices had every color of the rainbow sliding into them.

"Uh, young men! That machine is NOT meant to be ridden upon or over-filled, you're going to put much too much stress on its sensitive sensory systems!" The chocolatier announced this in a way that made all the previous golden ticket winners take notice and cringe. Such a warning was all too familiar to them as was the weight of their consequences if disobeyed.

The muscular teen sneered, "Yeah right, old man. This is what you get for messing up the town with your insanity."

Ferdinand added, "Hope you used Scotchgard™ on those pretty little white dresses of yours!"

The four heavily-loaded arms were aimed at them both. He and his mentor both tantalizing pristine in their solid white outfits - perfect targets.

Rather than panicking or running or even ducking as he had when Violet transformed into a giant blueberry, a distant look went across Willy's face, more like when Augustus went up the fudge pipe. He titled his head to the side and muttered, "Too bad the Oompa-loompas aren't here. They'd really get a kick out of this."

Time seemed to move in slow motion as the device glowed and bubbled with the overdose of liquids.

**blurble, glorp, blurge, glork! blurble, glorp, blurge, glork!**

And it did begin to shoot furiously, violently, but not in the exact way that Thomas Sheldon Jr., son of the town's newest influential family, had intended. Instead it began to spin around and shoot in random patterns, creating a cacophony of noise and color.

SPLAT! ka-chung SPLOOT! ka-chuck WHICK! ka-chung WHACK! SPLAT! ka-chung SPLOOT! ka-chuck WHICK! ka-chung WHACK!

All of a sudden Wonka had a reaction, his eyes widened as he saw Tanya running toward, rather than away from, the four-armed Wonkamatic in order to try and stop her boyfriend's antics.

"Cease! DESIST!" He shouted and dashed toward the young woman, gracefully making small hops over the various messes that dotted his path. Silas and Ferdinand had each grabbed a pie to toss but the chocolatier was so quick that they only managed to successfully hit each other in the face as he passed between them. The man also diverted a tossed salad barrage by twirling the glass cane like a propeller.

He looked surprised at his own ingenuity, calling back toward his heir, "Hey, whaddaya know I actually learned something from watching Ms. Beauregarde's baton twirling!"

Charlie could hardly believe his eyes! Willy Wonka was actually risking getting covered in processed food to protect someone who was practically a stranger? Why her! What was so special about Tanya Brinkley? Oh right, she was completely gorgeous and thought "The Big W" could do no wrong; she was a leggy, naturally blonde, gigantic ego-boost. Why hadn't HE thought to call him The Big W? Oh right, because he would die of embarrassment. Just imagining it made the boy blush from the obvious connotation of what might be being addressed rather than his personage.

As unbelievably fast as Wonka could move when he wanted to, it was not fast enough to get the girl out of the way. In fact, the situation had gotten worse as the machine began making loud, siren noises that even forced the scuffle of cheerful students to cease tossing food at one another. They ran, but Tanya stood dumbstruck, a foot away staring up at the machine and her now panicked boyfriend upon it.

"Ah!" Tanya let out a short cry as she was tackled and pinned down to the cold, linoleum floor. Looking above herself, she saw Willy's nervous face only inches from her own. Although he'd been forced to touch the young woman in order to get her to the ground, his posture was now perfectly suspended inches from her own without any further contact; on tiptoes and finger tips forming a human umbrella.

The man let out a choked giggle, "Please forgive my impropriety but I'm afraid that machine is about to---"

**Wruughhhhhg….KA-BOOM!**

Wonka's eyes were squeezed shut and his face was distorted into a horrible disgust that resembled pain. Fully aware of how much mess must have fallen upon him, he weakly finished, "Explode."

"HO-LEE COW!" Exclaimed Violet. She and Mike TeeVee had managed, through his height and her agility, to climb high metal shelves above the scene. It was like an atomic bomb of food went off! There was a mess everywhere and those closest to Thomas Sheldon, his cohorts, were in the messiest & stickiest state of affairs.

Charlie and Jessica had already started to dash over to their mutual friends. Willy had stood up and graciously offered a hand, palm up, for Tanya to stand as well.

The girl was nearly without a stain. She examined herself in a slow spin, short skirt flaring briefly. Looking behind them, there was a perfect silhouette on the floor where Wonka had covered the slim teen's form with his own. In a voice worthy of Lois Lane toward Superman she said, "You-you saved my outfit."

The chocolatier retracted back, hands in a surrender, as she attempted to give him any sort of physical affection, "Now, now, that won't stay that way if you touch me."

"His back is completely soaked in ugh, stuff." Jessica made a face looking at the rainbow of colors that were beginning to blur into various shades of brown upon his previously pristine outfit. "Then again, Thomas doesn't look so great either."

The beautiful blonde girl gasped, reaching toward her mouth, "Thomas!"

Looking more like Swamp Thing, a creature from a horror movie than a person, Thomas Sheldon Jr. was not only completely saturated in liquid food but he was also dripping with solid masses like noodles, wilted vegetables, and sauerkraut. Raisins, nuts, pretzels, chips, and unidentifiable objects clung to the stickiest parts of his body including one tater tot on the end of his nose. All around him were the collapsed pieces of the equipment.

Willy's face contorted into an expression that conveyed how revolted and amused he was by the jock's appearance. It certainly made him feel better about what his own must look like from behind. He offered, "At least you…didn't blow up."

The food-covered boy thrust up an arm with a pointed finger that sent a cascade of heavy fluids marking the movement, he growled at the candymaker. "Get away from MY girl you freaky sick-o!"

To the astonishment of everyone, Tanya Brinkley stated loudly, "I'm not your girl anymore Thom-Thom. You barely think about me! And I'm 'sick' of your 'freaky' obsession with hating the big The Big W and his cute heir. Oh, and P.S. you're boring as mud. Humph."

She stormed off after that, hips angrily swinging back and forth in rhythm to her shiny hair. Violet and Mike ran after her for an interview. Jessica also followed for girlfriend support, though she took one last glance at the half-stained Bucket boy.

Charlie had to admit that he was glad to see the popular girl go and collect her thoughts. He had a few of his own that needed attending, like this new icky feeling in his stomach. Was he, could he actually be...jealous? Jealous of what! And besides, that was a rotten way to feel about anyone let alone someone who'd never done him a lick of harm like Tanya Brinkley. 'Charlie, the green-eyed monster' did not have a good ring to it.

Wonka grinned at Thomas and added a snarky, "Gee whiz, tough day big guy, you just got 'dumped' twice! Maybe ya should go home and wipe all that egg off yer face."

"I ain't goin' anywhere and you've got Tanya mixed up is all. I'll get her back…and I'll get even." The young man uselessly tried to brush off some of the gunk from his arms and torso. "I'll just take a shower in the locker room and wear my P.E. uniform for the rest of the day."

Willy wished he had a bag of feathers right about then. It would look so good dumped on top of the athlete in his Technicolor tar.

"That sounds like a great idea for everyone." Once again Gretchen Kane was late to the scene of another disaster in her school. She had both hands on her hips, legs apart in a powerful stance, internally cursing her boss for thinking the arrogant candyman could be left unsupervised for even five minutes! She added, "AND it'll give me plenty of time to call the parents of all those involved and…the police. WILBURFORCE Wonka this is entirely too far I'm afraid, you've completely vandalized the cafeteria."

Violet eyes went pale lavender as his mouth dropped open in shock.

The other students and Charlie Bucket assumed it was from the threat of going to jail. Immediately they came to his rescue. A cluster of students spoke on top of each other to tell the Vice Principal who was truly to blame and exactly what happened. The woman looked disappointed, "Oh, alright then, I'll call Mr. Sheldon Senior, I'm sure that will be more than enough punishment for Thomas, as this is his first offense, but now I'd like to know who's going to clean up this mess!"

"Uh..." Wonka had finally managed to make a noise. He retrieved a slim, hand-held device from his pocket. With the push of a few buttons the Wonkamatics began to shape-shift like Transformers®! In less than a minute they had turned into large vaccuming and scrubbing devices and were going to work on the floors and walls.

He giggled, "I'm sorry to say they don't dry clean though."

"Bloody heck!" Exclaimed Doris, the head of the cafeteria. "If Idda known the beastly things could cook as well as clean I'd have started using them ages ago! Why didn't anyone ever bloody say!"

"Probably because nobody ever bloody asked." Answered Willy annoyed.

Gretchen's heels clicked upon the clear patch of floor toward the man. She looked him square in the eye, "I don't suppose you'd like a pair of gym clothes to get through the day in too, Wilburforce?"

He grated his teeth and in a high, exaggeratedly pleasant tone said, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

"Why? I thought we were on a friendly first name basis and that IS your first name." Her lips were as red as his own with a satisfied smirk was at the furthest right edge.

Charlie looked at him with a face similarly shocked as his the man's had been, "Wil-bur-force!"

"I said stop calling me that! And NO, I don't want any stinky, old gym clothes! I'll manage fine with these, lemme rinse them out somewhere." He really didn't think that would work, but what he truly wanted, needed, was to get away from the woman who had managed to one-up him somehow. Wonka was feeling flustered by the entire lunchroom experience actually and couldn't bear to faint in public again. "The nurse's office has a sink and..and I should check on those other students, yeah, I-I think I'll do that. Come Charlie!"

His storming off wasn't that different to Tanya's in its urgency or movement.

The Bucket Boy looked surprised for a second at Ms. Kane. She still had the smirk on her face, "Hadn't you better obey him before he throws a tantrum?"

It was a rude thing to say, but not entirely inaccurate, Mr. Wonka actually had a Tantrum Room for when he couldn't restrain himself. Dartboards of his competitors were heavily marked with pen, lashes, and pinholes; one mere example of the many objectionable devices contained within. The teenager quickly dashed off to follow his idol.

The woman chuckled to herself. Small advantage, but she'd take what she could at this point and she had at least one more surprise up her navy, pinstriped sleeve before the day was through. Hissing and sudsy bubbling could be heard as the Wonkamatic™ machines continued to clean while Doris and her staff watched in astonishment. "Now then, Thomas, Ferdinand, and Silas, I do believe it is time to contact your parents and decide on adequate punishments."

They all hung their heads in drippy shame.

**WW/CB**

**WW/CB**

**WW/CB**

Charlie did have to dash in order to keep up with Willy, whose cane was hitting the ground with a very loud smack as were his watch fob & key ring jangling loudly. The boy laughed, "Why didn't you ever tell me that your real name was Wil--"

He was met with one of the candymaker's sternest looks, one that could freeze fire.

The boy swallowed his own words. "S-s-sorry. It's really not that bad."

"Huh!" Was the response, "Even my uptight father won't go by it. It's his too ya know. I'm the seventh in the line."

"See, right there, that's something to be proud of! SEVEN generations! That's special and amazing!" He bore the kind of smile that lit up his entire face even if it was covered in drying eatable foodstuff.

Wonka's glare softened. He let out a small sigh looking at his irrepressibly cheerful heir. "Whatever would I do without you my dear boy?"

"You'll never need to wonder." Charlie answered quietly, the smile reduced by shyness.

The man's expression looked sad. "Mnn…"

He forcefully perked up with a quizzical, "Answer me this though, if yer so lucky, how'd ya end up lookin' like a bigger slop heap than me?"

The boy chuckled and shrugged, "I don't know but it was sort of fun. I've never been in a food fight before. There was never enough to spare."

"Remind me to invent stain-proof clothes when we get back to the factory." Willy opened the door to the small clinic, ushering his friend with a bow and an, "Age before beauty!"

The boy laughed again as they entered, but it brought him to another question that he wanted to ask, "Why'd you protect Tanya Brinkley like that?"

Looking very uncertain, Wonka replied, "Er, uh, because I'm a gentleman, that's why! You'd do right to copy me in those ways!"

That wasn't the most satisfactory answer in the world, but it wasn't wrong either. Willy would have to be one of the oddest 'gentlemen' ever created but he did try in his own way. His old-fashioned manners could be sort of charming actually. Only did the boy really want to mimic them or simply enjoy them? All to himself? There was that monster again…

Another thought occurred to him too. He lifted his head up from his deeper thinking, "Hey! You had a remote control for the Wonkamatics™, couldn't you have turned them off entirely before the one Thomas was riding blew up?"

"Shh. Yer gonna wake up the others." Willy shushed, grabbing at Charlie's hand and pulling him toward the far corner of the room where the aluminum sink was. It was located right by the think glass window high on the wall, which only allowed a small amount of diffused light and nothing more to penetrate. Since each cot was protected with large rolling curtains for privacy it created a little patch of solitude in the corner near the sink as well.

"You go first." Wonka whispered releasing him and motioning toward the shining sink and soaps.

He turned around toward the slight gap between the curtains, staring out at the two sleeping students in the dim room. "I'll stand guard."

This would be the second time today that the youth was expected to remove his clothes in front of the chocolatier. He wasn't any less embarrassed however. Funny, it used to be Willy who got embarrassed by nudity. He'd never forget how flustered the man got the first time he'd caught him changing into his pajamas as a child. Perhaps he should have over-reacted as a kid because at this point it seemed Wonka had gotten a tad too comfortable with this situation, he did have a tendency to take things to extremes.

In order to take his mind off the situation at hand, the boy continued with his questions. He had a slight hope of something since he couldn't bring himself to outright ask about Willy's sudden 'fascination' with the young women in his school. In a non-accusatory voice he began, "I've been thinking about the candy too. How we created it to appeal to those three girls and you forgot to mention there was a nasty side effect from cat nip, I mean…was that really an accident?"

Fingers twitched in an anxious way, causing a minute squeak, "Wh-what a funny question. You have a very suspicious mind young man. Look, I got a lot of stuff zinging around my noggin'. I forgot about the remote, 'kay? And I DID give you an antidote fer the kitty candy in case they didn't like the effects. It spared Tanya didn't it? So it's not my fault if they chose not to ta--"

Willy turned around mid-sentence to address his pupil and stopped. Charlie had unhooked and begun to remove the thoroughly saturated Nehru jacket, exposing the startling deep-colored bruises in suspiciously even teeth marks that ran down his right shoulder. The chocolatier zeroed in on them again as he had when they'd changed inside of the Great Glass Elevator.

His heir glanced up very shyly, aware that he was being observed. He suddenly felt there was an opportunity here, a chance to tilt the scales of attention back in his favor. He purposely allowed the jacket to slide off his shoulders and pushed back the long strands of his hair off his neck. In nearly a whisper he stated, "Go ahead…I know you want to."

Something fluttered through Willy's chest, disrupting his previously demonstrated well-controlled pulse. It wasn't the only time his heir had managed to have that effect on him. The first times had been on that tour though he'd barely noticed it. Since then and especially recently it had gotten a lot stronger. He'd been trying to figure out exactly what it was about this humble, modest person that regularly disrupted his soul. Despite the years gone by, it was still as much a mystery to him as these recent experiments.

"Are you sure? Isn't this slightly erm, immodest?" A kind, nervous look was on the inventor's face. He glanced around while toying with his own collar.

The boy answered, "Yes, I'm sure. It's important to your work. And it's not immodest because there's no one really watching and…I like being close to you."

The chocolatier was completely silent in a paralyzed flashback for a few seconds, then he took the few steps toward Charlie. Wordlessly, he stroked the exposed skin; his gaze staring at the youth's neck as he once did a forbidden piece of candy retrieved from his father's fireplace so long ago. The man ran his tongue over the slippery enamel of his teeth and stained lips, making them moist before quickly pressing them together in preparation.

"I'll be gentle this time. I promise." He said with hushed enthusiasm, gripping the teenager's shoulders while slowly drawing himself closer. Suddenly he paused just above the fleshy surface, looking toward the turned away face of his heir. "Uh, the area's a bit sloppy, so I think I'll have to clean it first. Any objections?"

The voice was gentle, but there was an underlying raspyness, an urgency that was also reflected in the mysterious lilac eyes. Charlie knew Wonka only wanted to hear one answer. In spite of their usual equality, he liked it when Willy took charge like this, when evidence of the domineering parts of his personality awoke. His own voice sounded weak, nervous for the newness of the situation, for the two had never performed this trick on purpose before. "I-I..don't mind. Do whatever you ha--"

Before he finished the sentence, his friend had slid his powerful tongue against the collarbone and up the side of the youth's slim throat. Bright, blue eyes widened from the sensation, then closed again, as the warm, wet muscle went back down the other way, retracing its path and a bit further. Though the boy was leaning up against the supply cabinet, attempting to distance himself as much as possible, one hand had involuntarily gripped onto the lower, bouffant part of Wonka's shirtsleeve. He was starting to think that he did get lucky by "becoming a bigger slop heap" than his companion.

Charlie let out a huff of warm air, "Your tongue is so…strong. N-no wonder you were able to tie those cherry stems into a heart like that."

Willy pulled up, face hovering, said tongue slightly exposed for a second with a look of puzzlement on his face. The large brows furrowed then titled, "A heart? Really?…did I do that?"

"You mean you did that unconsciously?" He was completely startled.

"Yeah." An amused noise followed as Wonka's eyes traced his thoughts. "Hm!"

The chocolatier continued to grip Charlie in a restraining way by the shoulders, in one of his cuter sounding voices he stated, "Ya know, you, uh, taste pretty scrumptious and I'm terribly hungry. It's not like I got any lunch in there."

Charlie's cheeks turned a light shade of rose. Food was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He turned away again and spoke softly, "…help yourself."

The teen came to nearly regret that choice of words as Willy made a point of cleaning a very broad area, wiping the entire shoulder, around and up his throat, even tracing around and dipping inside his ear. The motions were sometimes more like kisses as his partner discovered and removed morsels like baked beans, spaghetti, creamed corn, and bread pudding. Little thought seemed to be given as to where those flavors were found. Charlie ended up gripping the counter behind him with more need to keep himself steady. This new level of sensual sensations was "weird" and "unexpected" to quote the person causing them. What had he gotten himself into!

The next move really caught him off guard as a smooth gloved hand slipped under the silk tank top and pushed it all the way up to reveal most of the teen's slender chest. The hungry mouth licked up from torso back toward the neck, not even bothering to avoid his nipple. Actually, a sharply angled tip traced all around it before giving up on it being a piece of food for consumption!

A tiny groan escaped Charle as this contact prolonged, "…ughh."

Willy paused and pulled up to examine his submitting heir. It would be difficult to discern exactly what was on his mind; whether or not he completely understood the reactions he was causing. Clever as he was in many other respects, Wonka could be shockingly dense when it came to human emotions. With a smile in his voice he said teasingly, "I'm done with my appetizer, it's time for the main course."

The boy could only quietly pant.

Gleaming eyes focused back onto the patterned bruises. It was tricky to find a spot in that valuable crook of neck that he had not damaged recently. One hand still slid underneath the boy's tank, pressed against his chest and upon his pounding heart. With care, the candymaker laid his lips in between two other circular marks. The barest of gasps escaped the youth as Mr. Wonka pressed his mouth directly onto his neckline. It was a fantastic sensation when their bare skin touched; it made Charlie feel dizzy and drugged like he was in some far-off realm.

The chocolatier closed his own eyes as an exacting sucking sensation began to go into effect, the impossibly perfect teeth gingerly pressing into the English boy's fair skin. Ironically, he looked a lot like the "Count Dracula" title that Gretchen Kane had given him!

As Willy went into the sort of 'trance' that seemed to occur during these rare episodes, Charlie thought back to how this whole thing had started out innocently enough many moons ago…

When the golden ticket winner was several years younger, the Oompa-loompas had brought him the gift that got him into all of this trouble. For at first it had been difficult for the child to adjust to his new home; sleeping wasn't easy in such an exciting environment! Since the tiny people had caught the boy accidentally napping on a fearfully petrified Willy Wonka a couple of times (once on the pink candy boat and once during a particularly long experiment), they figured that a giant stuffed toy of the man would have the same effect in easing him to slumber.

The silly cartoon version of his mentor actually did turn out to be a comfort and the child happily spent his nights snuggled into the fuzzy creation that was bigger than he was. It was so adorable to his family that they snuck Mr. Wonka in there early one morning to catch him doing it. Charlie was very embarrassed, but Willy didn't mind in the slightest. He joked that he'd like a stuffed Charlie to keep his nightmares away. The boy was surprised that full-grown people could even have nightmares. When the factory workers secretly told Charlie that the man's dreams were often very bad indeed, his heir felt deeply sorry for him. He always had grandparents and parents to snuggle up to, but poor Mr. Wonka had no one and probably never had.

Surprisingly, upon the boy's request, his parents allowed him to have sleep-overs with the man. They saw Willy as a completely harmless, giant child and when it came to their boy, as opposed to naughty children and lousy parents, they were absolutely right. Charlie had many fond memories of staying up late watching cartoons and horror movies (although Mr. Wonka liked to sneak up on him during the spooky parts, scaring the wits out of him). They would also play party & board games, read books to each other, have pillow fights, and enjoy late night snacks while dreaming about every impossible thing that ever wasn't. The most important thing was that his mentor's terrible nightmares did start to subside as the child was around.

Charlie supposed he could guess what the nightmares were about. At first he was often awoken by shouting and kicking, "Don't go! WAIT, I'll be good! Really I will! I'll even become a dentist!". Then there were ones where other school children were making fun of him or ones where he'd have tears running down his face and repeatedly muttered things like, "…everywhere spies and lies...I'm sorry…my factory, my dreams…I'm all alone again."

Charlie would squeeze him tightly and offer whispered reassurances, "It's all right, everything's fine, I'm here, so is my family and the Oompa-loompas. We all love you and nothing bad is going to happen to you or the factory. We won't let it."

The whimpers ceased as the chocolatier dozed back into a comforted sleep, his frown or grimace replaced by a happy smile. He really did look like an innocent child when he slept: nary a clue to his age or wicked temper. The child came to understand why his Mum used to watch him sleep on occasion, there was a warm feeling knowing that you could make someone feel as comforted and special as they made you feel. Mr. Wonka had been his idol, he had wanted him to be perfect, but the truth was that he was riddled with imperfections along with all the magnificent things that he was capable of. It made Charlie like him more instead of less because the imperfections made him human, reachable, touchable…

As the Bucket boy's thoughts had drifted, the wet tongue twisted and pushed into his neck and collarbone area where the famous candymaker focused his impeccable tasting skills. Charlie finally gave in to temptation, slowly reaching out and pulling his friend's form closer.

Something hypnotic did seem to happen, because the chocolatier truly didn't appear to notice; he didn't slow down or object, he simply allowed himself to be brought completely against the sloppy form of his heir as he continued his strange taste-testing. This was also the first time they were doing this while standing up and his mentor's leg had managed to lodge itself firmly between Charlie's. The dampness of the teen's outfit gave the already thin linen material an even more flimsy quality; in fact it wasn't a far cry from being completely naked! The result was that a pressure was being put upon an already stimulated, receptive area of the boy's body. When the feeling of a forceful tongue accompanied by gripping chews was added another kind of sensation started. Charlie Bucket bit down hard on his bottom lip. He didn't want to utter a sound for fear of any of his schoolmates waking up or the man stopping! The ticket winner's mind began to wander again…

As Charlie grew, Wonka would confess little by little what his nightmares were about; mostly they were all about the insecurities from his traumatic life. The high level of his anxiety was one of his biggest secrets, but the entire Bucket family already knew that without him admitting it, they had simply politely kept it to themselves!

Charlie and the chocolatier became more like best friends or even brothers, so one day the man insisted that it was his wish to be addressed by his first name. It was an adjustment at first, but now it felt like second nature and a very special privilege. Years later, The Buckets were still adjusting to it; they worried it was disrespectful for a child to address an adult by their first name. But it felt funny to call him 'Mister' now – Charlie knew how truly young at heart his champion was. And despite it all, or because of it all, the boy STILL saw Willy as his idol: admiration and friendship getting all mixed-up in the process.

Even though the youth suspected that fifteen was much too old to engage in activities like slumber parties, he still did. Why not? Willy was far older than he and was living proof of how beneficial it could be to stay in touch with one's inner child. Even more so, Charlie continued to snuggle up to the chocolatier like he was his childhood plush toy during these occasional get-togethers (hence his blush at Thomas Sheldon's comment). The man never complained about it, only laid completely still while he slept. The chocolatier was a lot like a child in that way too: running around like a mad thing until his batteries finally wore out, collapsing into sleep like it was an awful surrender, only to be wide awake a handful of hours later, brimming with enthusiasm again. Mr. Bucket joked that whatever Wonka was made up of needed to be bottled and sold as an energy elixir. Willy got a very odd look on his face upon hearing that, he often took the most ridiculous things seriously and the most serious things in a ridiculous fashion. As if anyone could bottle their essence!

His heir also thought it was funny how much clothing the man wore even to bed. He still wore gloves! Though ones made out of cotton rather then specially textured latex. Nary a patch of skin other than his face and a sliver under his square jaw line ever showed. Early on, he had tried to kiss him on the cheek goodnight to be received by a gasp and a recoiling. "No Charlie, you must never touch me!"

When the child got upset, Mr. Wonka comforted him by saying that it wasn't that he didn't want to be touched by him but that bad things could happen if they did. It was a sort of curse that he believed was stuck to him. His heir believed the chocolatier, taking great precautions to ensure that they did not touch; covering himself up too with layers and gloves. Suddenly he knew why his idol ended up looking so strange. It was tricky not touching anybody's skin!

And then one night, it happened…they touched.

"Bad things" did not happen as far as Charlie was concerned. What did happen was that Mr. Wonka practically attacked him in his sleep! The boy had a painful awakening to the man on top of him and biting his neck rather insistently. At first Charlie thought he had to be the one having the nightmare for a change! When the youngster tried to struggle, he was held down at the wrists and the bites became more insistent. He wasn't actually in that much pain, more of a discomfort and a new kind of excitement, but he screamed out from the shock of it all. Willy was bolted out of his dream and pulled up, looking down as startled as his young heir.

The chocolatier couldn't apologize enough and amused the boy by simultaneously wanting to stroke him with comfort but not wanting to risk touching him again. According to his mentor, he had been having a marvelous dream where everything in the whole world was edible. He thought Charlie was a giant gingerbread cookie. In fact, he said his heir was the best tasting spiced cookie he had ever had! This had only made the child laugh out loud at the time.

They both thought it would never happen again, but it did…

Actually, it had been going on for a while now, extremely sporadically; there was no predicting it. All Charlie knew was that his skills at candy-making seemed to improve with each infrequent biting session. Therefore, he would try to resist fighting his friend when it would occur. There was little point anyway, Willy easily over-powered him in those situations. A secondary, involuntary reaction began taking place in the Bucket child's body the longer he resisted making noises…he didn't know how to describe it other than, "an awakening." Those accidental effects became something that Charlie would guiltily look forward to, each time managing to keep quiet a little bit longer in order to prolong the internal sparkling.

In that exact moment, the Bucket boy was breaking his own record for silence. However, a new challenge had been added as Willy began to tug and pull at his heir's form with more enthusiasm, thus creating a friction with the rocking motion. The boy's grip also tightened on the chocolatier's lower back and waist where he wished the closest contact to occur, one had slipped lower still onto his backside, encouraging him to go even deeper between his legs. He could hear quiet, slippery 'sploosh' noises from the rubbing of their damp, stained clothes against one another. Charlie's mouth opened from the pleasure though he forced himself not to utter a solitary sound. The famous man was trying to solve an equation, the recipe for the world's "perfect flavor", a taste that was supposedly locked deep within Charlie Bucket himself. Mr. Wonka's dream had been an impetus to him discovering that fact and who was he to stand in the way of genius?

Back and forth, back and forth, the forceful jerking motions against the ungiving surface of the counter mixed with the pleasurable pain on his throat were finally getting the better of the youth. Then silently, intensely, a reaction took place, a…release. The boy's mouth gaped wider and he gripped himself as tightly as he ever had to his mentor, encouraging just a few more of the rubs to accompany the pulsing ecstasy that was running from his groin to his heartbeat. "UugGGHhh…"

Any noise from his heir usually startled the man from his focus; he immediately picked his head up and looked into Charlie's dilated, delirious eyes. "A-are you quite alright?"

"Un.." The boy still couldn't manage to make a comprehensible word; instead he had an overwhelming desire to lean upward toward that tantalizing, talented mouth. Their forms seemed encased in the soft glow of the room.

Willy's own eyes got wider when he realized not only the proximity the two had gained, but also that one of the boy's hands was on his derriere. Hesitantly he whispered, "…charlie?"

A mere centimeter or two from the chocolatier's lips and the boy's peripheral vision suddenly caught a tall figure looming in the shadows watching them!

To be continued…..

**Notes:**

**I don't mean to be a bother, but this stuff sure does take a lot of time & energy. Right now, I sure could use a little encouragement. Even just a little note to let me know that you're still reading it would mean a whole lot to me. **

**Michael Jackson loves food fights, so I had to include one. **

**People who believe in metaphysical things, feel that there is something very significant to the number seven (Michael has been seen to wear it repeatedly). Alvin Maker is a famous character in science fiction stories that tells the tale a man who was the seventh son of a seventh son. I kinda got the idea from that.**

**Did I bring a new kink to your attention? 'Sploosh' would be difficult to describe, but basically it's a fetish that involves dumping and covering people in food, often with erotic tones to it, the messier the better. Sort of like edible mud wrestling. I could see one of these two developing such a fetish (along with several others…) Want more info? Goggle it on the web!**

**I have a bit more memory that I'd like to convey, but I sure would love a picture of Charlie cuddling a giant stuffed Wonka, wouldn't you?**

**And for those who care, you can find more of my work, articles, and nonsense in Live Journal under the name, "theidolhands" in the forums, "Wonkaslash", "Darksidewonka", and "Whangdoodles".**

**There is even art listed there!**


	7. Chapter 7, Taste the Tension!

**Title:** SWEET INSPIRATION 7 of ? (I'm not sure how many chapters I'll need)

**By:** IDOL HANDS

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Slash, Charlie is 15 years old, Multiple OC plus former ticket winners, and wacky fun!

**Disclaimer:** The following (ice cream flavors) characters are not mine, but the estate of Roald Dahl (Brussel spout), Tim Burton (double pistachio), Johnny Depp (triple chocolate delight), and Freddie Highmore (French vanilla), Jordan Fry (Rocky road), and AnnaSophia Robb (Bubblegum).

**Special Thanks:** to Live Journal user "Loony Lucifer". They know why. Plus, a tip of the hat to Live Journal user "Lefemme".

**Summary:** Who may have caught the two in a compromising position? What will one crafty confectioner and his tasty little heir make of this recent experience? Exactly how much has Willy 'rubbed off' on Charlie and how will all these other players come into play? Ms. Beauregard has plans of her own, though she may have unwittingly discovered someone else's "secret recipe". Give my little readable confection a try won't you? Go ahead, give it a lick. Try a chapter, please do. They're so delectable and so goshdarn good-lookin'!

**TASTE the TENSION!**

Willy was still staring down at his heir motionless, confused but concerned, "Whatsamatter, Charlie? Are ya feeling ill? Can I make it better?"

"Huh?" Charlie's eyes flicked across the familiar face so close to his own, _so_ close. Their bodies were still entangled. He sighed. _Could_ Willy make it better? What was happening to him? How was it that fate always seemed to be pushing the two of them closer and _closer_ together? It was easy to feel all the man's warmth, his lean muscles, and if he wasn't mistaken…

Reminding himself of the dire circumstances, the teenager's eyes darted back toward the mysterious shadow.

In that moment, metal hoops scraped against the silver bar, as the ominous figure pushed the plastic medical curtains aside and haltingly walked toward them. Stepping into the pale glowing light only made the Gothically dressed person visible, not less spooky. The long black layers included an ankle-length skirt, a torn mesh top with a high-collared Matrix-styled coat on top. Unkempt wavy hair fell into the person's face, bangs shining deep green.

"..uggh..whhhuz's goin' on?", a woozy voice with an east coast accent spoke; definitely not Thomas, Ferdinand, Silas, Gretchen, or anyone else on the list of people who hated either of them. Instead it was one of the students who ate the candy that morning come back to life…or at least as 'back to life' as Ellsworth ever got.

Charlie let out a huge breath of relief, if anyone understood strange situations it was THIS classmate. The golden ticket winner still had to think quickly though, like his mentor usually did. _Some_ explanation would have to be given. The boy's voice actually cracked as he spitted out, "We..uhm, that is, _I_ nearly fell andthankgoodness Mr. Wonka was here to catch me! Careful, thefloor's_very_ slippery!"

The chocolatier's eyes sparkled! He was taken extremely off guard, but not unpleasantly so. In encouragement of the deed just committed, Wonka's hands gripped his pupil's shoulders tightly as he did an excited wiggle.

A short gasp preceded the boy removing his hand from the candyman's firm backside. He'd completely lost track of his appendages! British thick from nerves, Charlie whispered, "Don't look at me like that. It's not a _complete_ lie."

The man grinned proudly looking somewhat goofy with giddiness.

"Issnot!" His heir insisted.

Wonka kept a more secretive smile on his face as he peeled himself off the boy's body, leaving his heir extremely grateful that any further 'wetness' would go completely unnoticed among all the already present stains. That thought was followed by one of guilt for having committed the act in the first place. How could he have gotten so carried away with his own, dare he think, _desires_? Had he truly _manipulated_ the situation? Holy Buckets, he realized, I really AM getting more like Willy everyday!

Charlie yanked up the Indian beaded jacket, clasping it to cover the suspicious bruising on his shoulder that he hoped his friend's form had previously been blocking.

Before completely leaving his heir's personal space, the chocolatier whispered directly into the boy's ear, "I made real progress that time. We should try sumthin' like that again…_soon_."

A tingle ran through his entire system from the feeling of that breath and what it said. Who him, excited? That guilt was rather short lived! The youth merely responded with a positive, though purposely vague sounding, "Mnn."

Charlie bit his lip again to quell his building reaction just at the thought of doing something like this again. Could Willy tell? Did he know? At least he could thank his lucky stars that his peer seemed clueless.

The other teen kept rubbing his eyes and shaking his longhaired head. "Damn, I feel so fuzzy-headed."

"Not too long ago, ya were fuzzy-headed!" Stated Wonka with amusement. "And I'll thank you not to use any foul language in front of my heir."

"Wha? Heir? Who da hell has an _heir_?" Sunken hazel eyes squinted at Wonka in a befuddled manner. He flicked a hand in the chocolatier's direction, exposing nail polish that matched the green of his tangled locks, "And who da hell are you?"

Willy pursed his lips tightly in scrutiny of this new person. This school certainly was filled with a lotta peculiar people!

Charlie laughed weakly at the taller boy's second foul offenses, "Ellsworth, I'm heir to Wonka Industries remember? And THIS is Willy Wonka, he showed up in the nick of time and put everyone to sleep in order to keep you from fighting each other after the candy went amuck. It was the catnip in your necklace pouch that did it."

"…Aw yeah, right, right. My mojo did that?" He fiddled with the little velvet pouch around his neck while continuing to stare at them. Willy had taken a proud arm-stretched pose, assuming the new boy would be equally impressed as all the others had been to meet such a famous figure as he. Instead, the teen added, "_Wooaah_. You guys are really fuc-- uh, I mean, a _mess_."

The two looked down at themselves. The germ conscious chocolatier was deeply disturbed, the daydream of finding 'the perfect flavor' had faded and he'd walked right into another one of his worst nightmares! "Ugh! Whizzing whangdoodles and sniveling snozwangers! I'm doubly filthy as I was before! Charlie, I've got to get out of these clothes immediately! M-maybe I _should_ go back to the factory."

"Why?" Asked Ellsworth.

"Because I will not wear any banal, sweaty gym outfit, no matter how _desperate_ I am for clothes. And THIS is the only outfit that I've got at the moment." Willy stated completely exasperated.

The Goth boy shrugged his shoulders. "I gotta extra change of clothes in my locker. They'd probably fitcha' with a few alterations."

Wonka's face brightened, "Do ya mean it!"

"Yeah, No prob. You guys stay here and I'll get 'em." The taller teen caught his own reflection in the mirror behind them, then examined the candymaker's face, "I'll bring my make-up too. I'm not the only one who smudged their eyeliner."

Wonka caught his breath and spun to study his face, "Oh dear."

Charlie said shyly, "I don't know why you wear it. You're perfectly good-looking without it."

Not flattered by what the boy meant as a compliment, Willy placed one hand on his hip and one on the countertop, answering in his typically instructive fashion, "Tsk. BE-cause it gives me a more manicured appearance, I mean ya never know when some _blueberry_ girl or someone is gonna suddenly pop up and want tah do a documentary about yer daily life! I've got to look my best at ALL times! Also…I think it helps to liven up my face."

He winced, "I've gotten a _trifle_ pale over the years."

As Ellsworth's left, he stated in a tone that sounded less-than-joking, "I'd _kill_ for your complexion. PALE is beautiful."

Willy stood silent for a second after the teen left, looking away from the mirror and toward his heir said, "THAT is one strange, spooky individual."

Charlie looked back at his idol amused, resisting saying anything about people in glass houses or throwing stones.

However, the man then added a perky, "I _like_ that in a person!"

The boy could hardly believe it when a teensy twinge registered in his intestinal area. Great, did he have to be jealous of a _bloke_ now too? He couldn't compete with the androgynous, mulatto boy anymore than he could the super-model prom queen. _Competing?_ Now he sounded like Violet Beauregard. An audible gurgle noise came from his belly.

Wonka had gotten close to him again, lashes flicking up and down. "Are you quite sure that you're all right? You've been acting rather _queer_ today."

A flush appeared on the young Bucket's face. Willy and his choice of words sometimes! "I-I have a lot on my mind is all."

Darting his blue eyes downward, away from the purple ones that wouldn't cease their attempts at prying under the surface of his psyche, the boy noticed how his mentor's damp white clothing was clinging tightly to his streamlined body. Charlie twitched, suddenly shouting, "The Great Glass Elevator!"

_That_ made the chocolatier blink in uncertainty.

"That is, er, I should get my _school_ clothes _out of_ the Great Glass Elevator. Yes, that's it." Charlie finished his random thought with a chuckle, stepping backwards away from the breathing temptation standing in front of him. He grabbed Willy's cane and pressed the hidden button that would make the Elevator's new burglar system switch off. To Willy's pleading puppy-dog look of abandonment, he assured, "It's alright, I'll be right back! I promise!"

The man's face peered through the curtain watching until the very last sliver of Charlie was gone. He was all alone, that sensation stung him a lot worse these days then it used to in years past. He used to crave solitude. Sima suddenly murmured on her bed, turning over onto her curvy hip while releasing a quiet snore. Well, _nearly_ all alone the chocolatier reminded himself. The last student was still deeply asleep however. Wonka looked back toward the sink and down at his body. There was a fresh, chunky sponge and a brand new bar of medicinal soap with his name on it. Better to get that over with before that Butterworth boy got back, he thought.

Meanwhile in the hallway, the girl from Charlie's history class, Lulu (the one with fluffy chrome-blonde hair) happily hummed a Japanese rock song as she removed books from her locker. Slamming it closed, she was caught off guard by the looming shadow of Ellsworth looking at her with intense, anxious eyes where the dinged, beige metal door used to be.

"Eek! For Pierrot's sake, quit creepin' up on me!" She shouted reflexively, picking up her goggle-shaped sunglasses from off the floor and replacing them onto the top of her head - yet another willing victim of Willy Wonka's fashion sense.

"I swear I don' do it on purpose, I just _naturally_ scare people." With a sly, sharp-toothed grin he added, "Listen, I gots tah tell you wut I just saw in da nurse's office. I think one of yer dreams mighta' come true."

A murmured moment later, the hall was filled with a pleased shriek followed by an extremely loud, "NO FRUKKIN' WAY!"

Heads turned but no one had a clue what the commotion was about. It didn't matter though since these two students were well known for their less-than-ordinary behavior. Both of them made an "Oops" sort of face and got quieter again.

"So do you think they're…?" Lulu began with a restrained, ecstatic look on her face.

"I dunno. You tell me, but dat all seemed mighty suspicious." Ellsworth shrugged, enjoying this pleasant form of informational torment. He hoisted up his bulging backpack and faked tugging on suspenders in a gesture of class, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go dress the guy. Wonka's about to be whipped up in one of MY designs."

"I think I'm going to explode." The girl stared dazed through her overgrown bangs, clutching notebooks that were covered in sketches and the occasional swirled capital W.

"Why don't ya? You'd be doing the world a favor." Came the nasal voice of Prudence Prodnose.

Ellsworth spun around to give the intruder the sort of look that would startle wild dogs. This boy was as known for his glares as Willy Wonka himself and the angular, made-up features did actually make Thomas's "haunt a house" comment worthy.

The poodle-haired girl cringed, but Thomas Sheldon Jr. was standing tall and muscular right behind her. He'd been eavesdropping as well, "WHAT seemed suspicious about the two of them?"

"None of your business!" Retorted Lulu. She promptly picked up her backpack and headed down the hall; black & white striped tights in combat boots clunking loudly away. Ellsworth sneered at the two of them; again the menace was exaggerated by his mime-like make-up. He looked up and down at Sheldon who was donning the fluorescent green & purple colors of the school's gym uniform; his well-developed biceps exposed in the sporty muscle shirt. Before following after Lulu, the teen quipped flatly, "Nice duds."

Thomas squinted at their backs. He looked down at Prudence Prodnose. "They know something. That punk girl was psyched about something."

"Ugh. You don't even want to _know_ what Lulu's into." The girl made an exaggerated face that actually managed to make her look even more ugly, a trait that went to her very core; she was the daughter of one of Mr. Wonka's competitors and a renowned busybody. It was nearly impossible to keep any information away from her. Small wonder why the popular kids kept her close even though she lacked style, looks, humor, or manners. The pig-nosed girl whispered the rest of her malicious gossip into Thomas's ear as his eyes got wider and wider.

Satisfied, Prudence commented, "I guess that's why she hangs around that freak show but they never date, huh? Ya figure he's _that way_?"

The jock stammered slightly as he quipped, "W-well, uh, Eeksworth would have to figure out that he's a _guy_ first. Dude probably thinks he's a lesbian."

Prudence laughed entirely too much at the joke, snorting while she did so. Unfortunately, she was full of unsavory habits of that kind. Picking her nose in public was another. "That gangly oaf is wasting his time anyway, Charlie Bucket's way prettier without a dress or any dumb face paint."

Thomas suddenly looked nervous and distant.

fluttering her non-existent lashes, the bow-legged girl leaned close to him, "Who needs _guys_ to be pretty anyway, that's for us _ladies_ to do. Saaay, you're single now right?"

The school treasurer and captain of the football team swallowed loudly. All those positions & responsibility were no match for this kind of unwanted pressure! "Uhh..."

At that very moment, Tanya and Jessica swished by in the hallway. As they passed, a high-pitched "Hmpf!", was released by the blonde, followed by a second "Hmpf!", from the red-haired girl. Violet Beauregarde and Mike TeeVee were quickly following behind. Both the students were fountains of knowledge on teen culture, the results of eating Wonka's 'Neko Candy', and were well-connected to the entire school; an institution that was starting to seem involved in slightly more than education in reading, writing, and arithmetic.

"Tanya! Tan-tan, wait!" Thomas ran after her, using her pet name, gratefully leaving the petulant Prudence Prodnose in his wake.

Halfway down the hall, the most popular girl in school acknowledged his existence, she crossed her arms over her 'Good Enough To Eat' tank top with an annoyed, "Yes?"

"Could we talk? Please?" The nicest look that Thomas Sheldon Jr. was capable of giving was on his face. He nervously rubbed the back of his ash blonde hair, all that was visible from the short buzz cut.

As Violet and Mike focused on the intense teen-drama taking place before them, Jessica had noticed a certain young man leave through the school's entrance. She decided to make a quick stop in the currently sparkling clean cafeteria before going out to follow him.

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

Outside, Charlie Bucket had stood nearly immobile with the top of his head pressed against the surface of the Great Glass Elevator. He was only _nearly_ immobile because every once in a while he would lift his head up and knock it back into the grey-tinted doors. This action was the result of him trying to sort out his conflicting emotions while berating himself for behaving foolishly while longing to behave foolishly some more. What were all these strange feelings that he was having about his best friend and idol? Should he encourage them or drive them away?

**Ka-Thunk.**

**Ka-Thunk.**

_Siiigggh…_

Groan

Whimper

**Ka-Thunk!**

"Charlie? Are you OK?" It seemed to be a popular question toward the boy lately.

He jerked up completely startled. "ARGH!"

"Jessica! Yes! Okay? Right-O, That's me, never been more OK in me whole life." An odd, broad grin more befitting his adult friend appeared on the youth's sweet face.

"Really? I thought you might at least be hungry." She pulled out a selection of food in bar-form.

Before he could acknowledge that eating actually seemed like a good idea, a small ball of fur had darted down his arm, anxiously staring at the assortment of modern, convenient snack foods.

_Squeak, chitty, chitter, BRRIRT!_

"Foamy! Where have you been? I thought you were supposed to be standing guard?" Charlie gave the errant squirrel a gentle pat on his head. The small animal closed his eyes, gratefully leaning into the delicate follow-up scratches.

Jessica was completely charmed, "How utterly adorable! I've never seen a wild squirrel do that before!"

"Oh, no, he's not wild...though I wouldn't call him tame either. Um, he's Mr. Wonka's little helper and he says that he'd like a granola bar please." Over the years, the young man had become very fluent in squirrel. Too bad he didn't get quizzes in that!

Jessica happily unwrapped a honey-walnut oat bar. A second later Foamy had removed a chunk and run back up Charlie's form, hopped to the top of the elevator, then up the tree to a second awaiting squirrel. The granola bar was being shared with a new friend. He and Jessica both noticed that this second squirrel was slightly smaller and had a lighter shade of fur.

The red-haired girl giggled, "Aw, isn't that sweet? He's found a juicy girl squirrel."

Charlie paused from chewing on a bar that was filled with strawberry jelly and cream cheese, "Juicy?"

"Sorry, that's like Irish for 'pretty'. Tanya started to use it recently, thought you knew." Jessica's own slang had become blended with the influential Californian girl's and vice versa. Young people were flexible with their language in such ways, though not usually as flexible as Willy was with his.

He lowered his eyes, not thrilled at the mention of the young woman, "I'm afraid I'm not always hip to the jive."

"Pardon?" Her bright green eyes were back to normal now, but two dangling earrings shaped like cats still confirmed her feline obsession.

"Heh. Heh. Nevermind." The boy had handed another nugget to Foamy for him to share. His new female squirrel friend had come down as far as the elevator but despite encouraging noises was not coming down any further. She was too nervous about the strangers. Jessica stood slightly closer to Charlie as the two of them shared the collection of snacks. Twirling a ringlet, she said, "You know, I think you could use a juicy someone in your life too."

"W-wot?" The boy turned his head, her freckled face right next to his own.

She gave a deep, dimpled smile at him. They'd make lovely children together if it ever happened and her next comment seemed to reflect such a thought, "Don't you at least want to know what it's like to be kissed?"

In the precise moment that it looked as if Charlie was going to gain such an experience, Principal Granger showed up behind them and exclaimed, "Good Golly Miss Molly! So that's the Great Glass Elevator that I've heard so much about! Isn't that an absolute marvel to behold!"

"Why yes, yes it is, and I need to go inside it for a mo'! Jessica, please forgive my appearance, I must look absolutely terrible!" He pushed the button for it to ding and open with great speed. The boy dashed in, adding brightly, "I'll only be a moment changing."

All smiles, the principal looked at her, "Supercalifradgilisticexpialidocious day isn't it? It's like love is in the air!"

"Mr. Wonka said nearly the same thing." Jessica pouted as she passed another morsel to Foamy then munched a bite herself. Actually, as she replayed the moment in her exacting head, the girl realized that Willy Wonka had stated 'heir' instead of _air_ at first. That was a funny slip of the tongue for such a talented taster!

"Er, Ms. Jessica Frisby, could I possibly get you to run a little errand for me?" The middle-aged Principal attempted a cute smile toward the teenager.

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

It would have been impossible for one's mind not to wander while sponge bathing in the isolated surroundings after such a gripping experience, plus Willy Wonka was a professional at letting his mind wander. Only the steaming hot trickle from the running faucet upset the silence of the shoebox clinic. He pondered how the boy had no idea how sensitive his palette was, how no one would be capable of understanding how absolutely intoxicating that experience was for him. Rolling his tongue around in his mouth, trying to recapture that last trace of flavor, he thought back to a conversation they shared shortly after the first few experiences…

It was another evening in the chocolatier's bedroom, they were having a very intense, secret powwow: a conversation in a fort (that Willy insisted be built out of his various mattresses and sheets) with only a flashlight to talk by. The chocolatier knew he looked especially intimidating lit from underneath with his pronounced bone-structure, but his fluty voice kept jittering from nerves ruining the effect. "I think…because you're my heir, and you're _special_, that a _little_ touching is OK, but only between you and me, and only because you're my heir."

Willy had a tendency to repeat himself when he was anxious.

The boy had made an excited, open-mouthed crooked grin; the kind that meant he was especially pleased as he sat cross-legged and focused on Wonka's every word. It had caused the creator to feel very special at the time, a kind of special that only Charlie Bucket was capable of creating when those stars appeared in his eyes. Did the child realize that he had stars in his eyes? How had he managed to remove them from the sky?

"Hm, he probably just smiled at them." The man mused aloud while running the dampened sponge over his bare left arm.

After that private conversation, both had agreed to keep the "tasting" occurrences secret. Since the golden ticket winner had been expected to keep lots and lots of secrets when it came to recipes, why should this one be any different? Something as fantastic as a 'perfect flavor' that _everybody_ liked could not only be a tremendous financial success but it might even be a way to achieve world peace! He'd stated at the time, "Why it could lead to world peace! Imagine all the people…I wonder if you can, no need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man."

Having become familiar with the fact that Wonka liked to quote song lyrics whenever he felt that a great speech was being given, his heir had continued grinning while cleverly responding with, "They may say that you're a dreamer, but you're not the only one."

The more the famous confectioner had been trying to develop the flavor, the more he started to stare at Charlie. It was as if there was a new kind of magic to him, more than what he had seen since he'd come to live in the factory. He kept quickly looking away if the boy caught him. Since these episodes did tend to leave bruises, he felt somewhat bad for continuing, but it WAS where he was getting the inspiration from and Charlie said he was willing to make the sacrifices. Besides, it wasn't that different from marking one's territory was it?

An impish smile appeared at that thought, Willy Wonka _did_ like to brand things that he considered HIS. The sound of the soft voice echoed in his memory, "and…I like being close to you."

The man's face grew distant with a pleased look upon it. Suddenly the vivid sensations of the boy's young form pressed perfectly into his own drifted curiously into his mind; how tightly the boy had been gripping him, almost in a needy way…

Wonka paused, catching his own sinister thoughts and chastising himself. No, it was HE who _needed_ Charlie, not vice versa. He leaned his palms against the counter; interestingly they were still covered up, while the tense ivory muscles of his back were not. If anyone were observing, they would have seen two raised sets of claw marks, old scars from his days of exploring unheard of lands for exotic new candy flavors. His heir was not the only one to have made sacrifices in the name of innovation!

The man pondered further, contradicting his first argument: Was it really so wrong to enjoy feeling close to someone for the first time in one's life? Why did anything else have to matter if BOTH parties were enjoying the experience? Why did he even have to worry about it! He'd never bothered with such tiresome concerns before, he'd always done whatever he felt like doing. Why couldn't the two simply lock themselves away from everyone and spend every waking moment in each other's company?

The sound of an indulgent sigh filled the room followed by a pained growl.

Look here Willy, he reminded himself, we vowed long ago not to think that way anymore. It's pointless. He's not YOURS. You are only here to serve as a guide, a "teacher", one of many… He bowed his head thinking what a low rank he truly had in a person's life who had become so all-important to him; despite his heir having a very busy & populated life, there was no one else that the candyman preferred to spend time his with.

Obsession had served him _so_ very well in the past.

Actually, it was surprising and bewildering how things had developed. His initial desire for a child was selfish; purely out of a need to continue HIS work even past death; a way to cheat fate. That was all really. Never expected to actually like the squirt, let alone grow to feel so deeply about one. At the time he barely cared what the child was like, figuring he could mold them so long as he or she wasn't a brat. So, what did he get?

Four COMPLETE BRATS and…one angel in a worn-out striped sweater; one perfect, maddingly sweet, quietly brave, deliciously delightful and clever little boy. Charlie Bucket really did deserve to be a piece of candy.

Attempting to cheer himself up, the man thought, AND if _anyone_ can accomplish such a feat it's the world's best candymaker! And who's that? ME! Willy Wonka! The amazing chocolatier! I'm everything I ever dreamed of being and more! That should be enough. Yeah. I've got to keep my professional distance, stick out these confuzzling couple of situations by continuing to sleuth out the solutions.

He'd taken a gallant stance to accompany these dogmatic thoughts. Glancing at himself in the mirror then, puffing up and flexing slightly, standing to the side, then turning around, looking down toward the part of his body that Charlie had felt a need to grab. With a giggle he flexed that too. Not too bad for someone who just turned…well, that wasn't important, what WAS important was that he'd have to get even with the boy for that provocative move (as he had for the one during their tickle fight). Hm, these games of theirs were taking funny, but interesting, turns lately. Next, he flipped the ends of his bob outward, then inward, then outward again. He made a dissatisfied face into the reflection. It simply wasn't the same without a hat.

"I godda hot iron if you wanna try crimping it. I usually use it tah straighten mine." The Goth boy had managed to soundlessly re-enter the room while Wonka had been lost in his thoughts.

Grabbing a small towel at lightening speed, he clasped it over his mid-body in a manner similar to a woman. After all, he was down to nothing but his silk underwear! Thrusting a finger forward with a quick spiral motion, he hissed "Don't you know how to knock! Turn around this instant!"

Ellsworth flinched, jumping back behind the curtain. He really did have a bad habit of sneaking up on people. However, if anyone ever had a sneak-up coming to him, it was Mr. Wonka. It would be impossible to say how many times he'd committed the exact same sin and _usually_ on purpose.

The chocolatier's head peered out, clasping the rest of the curtain so his face appeared to be floating there. The teen in the long clothing, pointed toward the still occupied cot as a reminder for Willy to stay calm. Miraculously, Sima was still gently snoring.

Looking harshly at the teenager, he grumpily whispered, "Where are the clothes?"

The boy sheepishly held up his bulging backpack.

"I'll put them on myself!" Wonka grabbed the heavy parcel in a flash, disappearing behind the curtains again. "Oof! Whaddaya keepin' in here kid? Bowling balls and lead bricks?"

There was the loud sound of a zipper followed by the dumping of the entire bag's contents.

The boy only waited in complete silence after that, sitting motionless on an empty cot with his legs crossed. Fast as the man had been to cover himself, the teen couldn't help recalling that the candymaker's lips weren't the only things that were such a bright reddish shade of pink on his body. Hard to imagine him using lipstick on his chest…

Soon paper could be heard to quickly shuffle about as sketchpads were discovered, "Hm, bit of an artist are ya? Charlie likes to doodle too sometimes. Ooh! I like this one of my factory, very domineering. This one of Ms. Kane is terrible though, you completely missed her beak and talons. _Flip!_ Ahn, This one is so-so. _Flip!_ Good. _Flip!_ Ugh, not so good, you should use this one to light a fireplace." _Flip!_

A nasty look was aimed at the curtain but the young man didn't bother to respond. Willy Wonka was an interesting guy, no doubt, but he was also rude, opinionated, and a snoop! How did Charlie Bucket put up with this all the time?

_Flip! Flip! Flip! Flip! _

There was an unexpected pause. Followed by an announced, "Um, I need help getting these clothes on. They don't make any sense."

Ellsworth only peeked in one eye, afraid to enter.

"Tsk. Whattaya doing? Waiting for a formal invitation? Get in here already." Wonka spoke to the teen as if he hadn't yelled and chastised him only a moment ago.

The boy hesitantly entered, back slightly slumped, noticing that his sketchbook was open to a page that he'd done a detailed sketch of Charlie on; he'd been inspired one day to do one of his symbolic/surreal drawings. Looking toward the man, he smiled at the incorrect way the complex-styled clothing was placed on – nothing was in the right place, his head was poking uncomfortably through an armhole. Suppressing a chuckle that Ellsworth was certain would upset him; artful hands went toward the candymaker's form in order to fix the catastrophe.

"NO! You have to wear gloves! Here a pair of the nurse's will do." Like it or not, the teenager found his appendages being forcibly covered with sterilized plastic gloves in order to merely adjust cloth. "I guess the little lady is busy inspecting those trolls who creamed the cafeteria today. Hmf, at least those lackwits added some color to the place. This school is dull enough to bore a Zen monk."

The boy held his arms upward with uncertain inspection.

"Quit idolizing yer hands and make me presentable. My Oompa-loompas would be finished by now." Wonka stood completely still as if he were accustomed to someone assisting him with his wardrobe. Which would leave anyone puzzled as to why he'd panicked earlier.

The Goth boy reminded himself how many times he'd heard or read the word "eccentric" in conjunction with the world famous chocolatier's name; at least _that_ part of the rumors were true. He got to work adjusting the myriad of zippers, straps, and laces. Maybe Oompa-loompas were another sort of machine?

He looked down at the stranger who was adjusting the hem of his pants. This was not a person whom his heir had said much about. It was also not someone he'd intentionally developed his candy for; as usual fate had created a twist in his crafty plans. After a moment, Willy couldn't stand the amount of silence in what he considered to be a tremendously nerve-wracking situation. "Er, yer not exactly a big talker are ya, Wordsworth?"

"_Ells_worth." The teenager corrected without an ounce of temper. He was used to any number of accidental and not-so-accidental mispronunciations of his unusual name. "Wut for? People don' really lissin' to anything they don't understand anyway. I'd rather express myself through art."

The voice was deeper than what the chocolatier had expected, especially based on the student's androgynous appearance. "Mmn…that's an interesting observation. You drew art of Charlie, so what do you _think_ of him?"

"Uhh.." The hazel eyes glanced up at the man then back at the hem he was stitching. "I like him."

Willy gave a knowing sort of look. "I see. And exactly _why_ do you like him?"

The teen gave a very serious look at the man, his face was made up in a white color as fair as Willy himself, but the rest of the exposed skin revealed a shade that reminded the candymaker of coffee with the exact amount of cream he preferred in it. "Because he duzn't judge people. He duzn't make people feel stupid or weird. Charlie accepts everyone's differences, he likes people as they are and…dere's something sorta' magical about that."

He ended the statement with a casual expression of thought on his face, the corner of his mouth twisting downward. "I guess that's why."

Wonka's whole face softened considerably. He responded in a more human tone than he'd used since they'd met, "You should talk more often kid…"

The compliment was quickly erased by adding in his usual cartoon-sounding voice, "_Aaand_ maybe consider changing yer name to something more catchy. Yeah. Especially if you really want to be a fashion designer one day."

The boy answered, "Can't, itsa' family name, supposta' be an honor. I thought you'd like it since it's actually British in origin."

A look of utter annoyance glazed over Wonka's features. "Figures. British names are always really peculiar soundin' and they're _always_ supposed tah be an _honor_. That's one of the reasons I kept my nickname and started tah use a sporty American accent! Far more marketable!"

Ellsworth looked at him with confusion. He pondered how long it must have taken Willy Wonka to create the strange qualities of his voice that he considered, "marketable". If anyone had asked him, he'd have thought the original English accent would have suited such an eccentric man better. Did the guy ever slip up and still use it? There was an amusing idea.

Wonka frowned at him, "Whaddaya smilin' about?"

Instead of admitting the truth, he decided to change the subject entirely, "Um, ya make-up. Itsa' nice job."

The ever-changing features became a broad smile followed by a pleased high pitch noise, "I do it myself."

The boy stood up, becoming taller than the candymaker, studying the man's face closely and envying the natural porcelain qualities of it, "Very retro. Reminds me of da silver screen days of Hollywood, especially with dem eyes that Elizabeth Taylor would envy, but I'm thinkin'…it's time for a little update."

The theatrically made-up teen removed a small pouch from one of the large cargo pockets on his utility-styled skirt, an anxious grin on his face. He was in his element now.

Wonka's eyes flicked anxiously across his new acquaintance, there was a certain amount of similarities between himself and this person that he didn't entirely despise. However, what was that he had seen shining inside the young man's _mouth_?

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

Ms. Beauregarde had been left alone to amuse herself in Principal Granger's office. He had told her that he'd be back with some lunch for them to share. However, he might be a while since the woman insisted on something NOT created by Willy Wonka; after the famous factory tour, Violet's mother wasn't going to take any further chances! In her usual scrutiny, she started to examine things in the office, picking up the ceramic vase with the Griffin to assure its quality, puzzling over what looked like a crystal ball on another shelf, admiring the dark oak of his desk, and then sitting in the desk's chair to determine the softness of the upholstery. A contented, feminine sigh was emitted as she sat in 'the power position'. Yes, Mrs. Principal Granger had a nice ring to it. 'Beauregard' was from her first husband who had been of royal origin. That crown lost its shine when the family pushed you around like a common servant, Ms. Beauregarde would NEVER settle for being 'second' all the time and neither would her child. So what if she didn't produce a first born SON? Why should that have made Violet less capable, less special!

She shook off the negativity and ventured back to this new fantasy, she'd know exactly how to ensure a competitive nature among the student body that would make this school NUMBER ONE! Instead of just _one_ child under her instruction, there would be _hundreds_! She could see all the plaques, awards, and honorary statues lining the hallways – _everywhere_ there would be the reflection of golden colored brass! And who was afraid of that cranky Ms. Kane who obviously couldn't wait to take over things? Certainly not she.

Fingers with long, fake blue fingernails had found their way to Mr. Granger's record keeping files, she fidgeted nervously before deliberately, accidentally, allowing the book to 'fall' open. Finance was such a fascinating subject, particularly when they revealed the net worth of a potential mate! She hummed to herself while more bravely pawing through the detailed accounting pages…but something stopped her, there seemed to be inconsistencies lately…

She spoke out loud to only herself, a Southern accent audible, "Uh-uh, something here ain't quite right. I'm fixin' to get to the bottom of this. Either my new husband is a thief or someone is puttin' the shine on him!"

Abandoning any sense of respect for privacy, she started to pull out more of the detailed report books to clarify how these inconsistencies were coming about. Eventually, she had many spread out, two calculators, and multiple writing tools including one tucked behind the ear of her blue streaked hair. She sucked on the eraser end of the Lord of the Rings pencil in her hand (Principal Granger's of course). Yes, something was definitely wrong here and it _wasn't_ the fault of the trusting, big-hearted man who ran the education facility.

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

**Scene break**

A few minutes later, Charlie Bucket had re-entered the room, feeling badly that he'd taken longer than he meant to. It wasn't so long in normal time, but Willy, especially emotionally distraught Willy, functioned on a far different clock. The boy's ears were tickled by the sound of his friend's pleased laughter though; the shadows of the curtain revealing him being face to face with Ellsworth; the taller boy leaning over the chocolatier while he was sitting on a stool.

Whatever the taller boy was saying was in a low, quiet pitch that Charlie couldn't make out the words to. Jealousy wobbled through him again. Isolated as the artistic teenager usually was, he wasn't without a kind of unusual appeal, but having seen how Willy behaved with Tanya would add another complication. That is, was he? Wasn't he? Was he…both? Was that even possible? The young Bucket had never thought about such things and he'd never really had to before either. After all, he'd been the center of Mr. Wonka's attention regardless of anything for years now. There were days when it even drove him bonkers!

He heard his mentor quietly muse, "Mmm, Charlie's close to his grandparents too, he's got FOUR of them you know, all of them past 100! Good, strong genes in that family! I look forward to him livin' as long as they have! But your military grandfather sounds like a challenge even for his grumpy Grandpa George."

"Mr. Wonka?" A sad crack slipped into his voice without meaning to.

"Oh! Charlie, don't come in!" The man announced.

The boy's entire mood fell. Don't come in! What were they up to!

Suddenly a person the boy barely recognized peered through the curtain. Ellsworth smiled and for the first time he didn't look scary! The white face paint and dark colors had been wiped away replaced with complimenting tones on his tan face. The unruly hair had been pulled into a neat, French-braided ponytail. Some of his piercings had been removed as well. "Hey 'dare Charles. Me an yer main man there took turns givin' each other new looks. He wants to surprise ya is all."

"Oh." The youth blushed slightly at his previous imaginings and a pinch from shock, "Y-you look nice."

Stepping completely through the curtain, careful to clasp it behind him, the teen answered, "Heh. Really? Cuz, I feel naked. Guess it's fair tho' since I nearly saw Wonka naked."

The boy's eyes swelled wide at the thought of such a thing occurring. "W-wot?"

"He was down tah his skivvies, actually. What there wuz of them." Ellsworth leaned on the cot next to Charlie, brushing over his own square jaw, he whispered in a low voice with a chuckle, "You ain't jealous is you?"

Being confronted with Ellsworth's multicolored eyes made Charlie feel very uncomfortable. This other boy had managed to psychically hit the niggling nail on the head, but it wasn't a thought that the chocolatier-in-training was ready to confess to having out loud.

"Hey, wanna see ME in _my_ underwear? Would dat make us even?" The Goth teen went for the zipper connected to the side of his long, black skirt.

"No, please that's not necessary!" Charlie gasped and threw his hands over his eyes. That action brought on a full blush, wishing Ellsworth would go back to being the strong, SILENT type. Who knew he had such a _perverted_ sense of humor!

"Maybe little C doesn't want to see, but I wouldn't mind." Tanya's voice was heard to say as she entered the room, tall, silent cameraman in tow. Teasing further with an, "Unless you only like showing off to boys?"

It was time for a turn in the tables of embarrassment as Ellsworth stammered, "Huh? N-no, I'm not--, I mean I'll show it off to anyone. Uh, wait that didn't come out right.."

"And exactly how was IT _supposed_ to 'come' out?" Naughty emphasis was put on her words as the beautiful, flirtatious girl put the unusually dressed boy on the spot with her conversational prowess. She plopped down on the opposite side of the boy she had quickly humiliated. "I assume The Big W is still back there? Come on shy guy! Show us what you've got!"

"Shh, Sima's still sleeping." Charlie reminded them, though he was surprised to currently find himself grateful for Tanya's presence. It had certainly quashed that uncomfortable situation quickly. He waved meekly at Mike who returned the gesture. Where was Violet? Or Jessica? Then again, perhaps fewer women was probably a good thing at this point!

"Oh please, have you ever been to a slumber party with her? She'd like totally sleep through a heavy metal concert." The girl was still studying the taller Goth boy who'd chosen to get tight-lipped again, an insecure look on his now more natural-looking features. This was the first time either of them had ever spoken to each other about anything. It was funny how school hierarchies could keep people separated even when they saw each other nearly every single day.

"Anyone want Hawaiian pizza? I snagged a couple slices since The Big W never got a chance to try it." She laid the plate onto the nearby rolling cart.

"Um, we already…ate, but thanks." Charlie said with as much politeness as he could muster.

"Maybe he'll have room for a little more." She said in dimissal, then cheered, "We want Wonka!"

_SWwooOOSH!_

The curtains swung wide as Willy presented himself. The new garb consisted of fitted black pants with a purple stripe and multiple buckles down either side, a strip connecting one leg to the other. Several mismatched belts added an emphasis to his hips while a long sleeved, high button shirt provided his usual thorough coverage. Where a velvet jacket would normally reside, a leather one stood in place with lace up corset sleeves in addition to buckles & zippers to match the rest of the outfit. His diamond 'W' pin was attatched to an outside pocket rather than his throat; lips and eyes were bearing deeper, plum shades that added emphasis to the light tone of his complexion as well as drawing attention to the famous purple eyes. He looked far more like the image of a cutting edge music video star than the creator of candy.

Charlie couldn't speak. He'd never in his life seen Willy wear such casual clothes. He looked so remarkably different! So…so _young_!

"You look completely BAD!" Tanya popped up off the cot to get closer to the chocolatier.

"Do I!" His feelings looked terribly hurt.

"No silly, 'bad' means 'good' these days! And your bangs are _sooo_ cute! I'm gonna cut mine like that!" She made a motion for him to turn around as more than one set of eyes examined the entire package.

Willy scrunched up his nose in playful uncertainty. Purple gloves were back and toyed with the buttoned up collar, "I'm not used tah such short jackets or such um, tough-guy clothes. I feel rather underdressed."

"I already told ya, you ain't gettin' my coat, it's part of my personality. Yer lucky to get this outfit, I've been working on it for months." Ellsworth hopped off the bed and got behind the man, removing a choker necklace off himself and buttoning the thick black collar onto Wonka in order to add some sense of coverage to his throat. After all, his new thermal styled T-shirt didn't quite go as high as his normal style. The man's shoulders did seem slightly less tense for the strip of restraining coverage, even if it only added more 'edge' to the style.

"I say, if ya got it, flaunt it, and besides 'tough guy', those clothes DO make you look like a teenager." Added Tanya while biting a fingernail.

"Do I!" Was said again, but this time with enthusiasm and a giggle. He seemed greatly pleased by _that_ description. "What do you think, Charles?"

Everyone turned and looked at the youth who was back in his usual blue jeans, argyle vest, crested jacket, and fedora. The boy smiled a little, it was nice that Willy wanted his opinion, "It's true, you like a rock star in fact, but…you need a hat."

"Not with my hair done up like this, it'll crush the crimping." Gloved hands went up in refusal, then protection as Charlie offered his own. Standing next to each other, the pair did look like best chums rather than student and mentor. Willy gazed down at the boy with that ever-perplexing twinkle. "Hey, you shrunk!"

"I did not." The youth laughed, while staring at the chunky platform shoes, "You grew! That is NOT your usual footwear."

"We switched." The Goth boy lifted up the hem of the utility-styled skirt in mock female exaggeration to reveal the white cha-cha shoes underneath. "They're kinda snug, but dey'll match his white top hat if I can find it in the cafeteria. Wonka said I could have it."

"Yeah! I got a whole room full of hats back home. Here, Charlie, since you're wearing the hat today, you might as well carry the cane too." He presented the famous symbol with zest to his overwhelmed heir, "Alrighty then, I'm ready to just be one of the little kiddies goin' to school! Let's all get a move on!"

"You guys truck on, Imma' stay here in the dark for a couple more minutes." Ellsworth stated.

"Figures." Chuckled Tanya, with a long glance over her shoulder.

He looked bashfully away again, "I uh, wants to guard the last girl until da nurse gets back. Hey, ain't no one gonna miss me in class anyhow."

"Mn! See, Charlie, there's a gentleman under there after all. He wouldn't make such a bad companion if he cleaned up his language a bit, would he?" The chocolatier said with emphasis, focusing intently on the boy.

A very awkward "Heh" came from the Goth boy as Charlie gave him a very confused look. Gentle? _Man_?

A few beats of silence went by after the entire group shuffled out of the small room. The peace was broken when a certain fluffy, blonde girl poked her head out from under Sima's cot. She'd been snuck in and was hiding all along. Lulu enthused toward Ellsworth, "That was GREAT! I didn't see any _glowing_ light though. You must've imagined that part."

After the punk-dressed girl drug herself up from the floor, the Goth boy felt a sharp pinch on the his arm, "How _dare_ you flirt with Charlie, he only belongs with ONE person. You know that."

"Owch! I wasn't _flirting_, I was only kiddin' around." He rubbed his arm in earnest.

"Whose the one person that Charlie Bucket belongs with?" Said a sultry voice before she yawned and stretched out arms covered in bangled bracelets.

The two misfit teens looked anxiously at each other across the cot as Sima rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The brunette focused at the clock on the wall, "Zahr-e-ma'r! Look at how much time has gone by, I'm going to be late to English Lit!"

Her eyes managed to catch the plate across the room though, "Is that pizza? I'm absolutely famished."

**Notes (a.k.a. Babble):**

**Sometimes I honestly don't know how I manage to put myself into the minds of people so different from myself, but it's a fun challenge. Sometimes I think I just can't do it, and then I'll be pleasently surprised as I keep trying. **

**Original art of Wonka, all in white, based on the story, drawn by Live Journal user "Mistressxd" can be found by typing in the world wide web address "deviantart" plus dot com backslash deviation 33727390. Sorry, doesn't allow me to post links, put you could do the math right? **

**You can also blame Fan Fiction dot net for the annoying scene break text. Apparently, authors are not permitted to use more than one space in their text, which I feel can ABSOLUTELY be confusing when you require a scene break! Hence my somewhat cheesy solution. **

**Wanna know what a "mojo" is? Look it up, you'll find it a curious word connected to a theme I'm working with. I learned about them when I went through a "New Age" phase around 12/13 yrs. Old. Why is Ellsworth carrying "catnip" in it? Good question.**

'**Pierrot' is a Japanese rock band. You should look them up too.**

**Wonka's line about cosmetics giving him "a more manicured appearance" was taken from Live Journal user's comment about cosmetics on people in general in her journal. I may borrow another fact from her shortly.**

**Charlie and Willy quoted lines from John Lenon's song "Imagine". MJ is a HUGE Beatles fan and in fact owns the Beatle catalog of music including a select few songs/demos that only his ears have heard since they were recorded.**

"**_Good Golly Miss Molly!"_ is Little Richard's line and an expression that I use from time to time. The influence of Little Richard on popular music cannot be denied: from Michael Jackson to Jerry Lee Lewis to David Bowie and countless others. He was THE groundbreaking African-American entertainer in pop music.**

"**Supercalifradgilisticexpialidocious" is from Mary Poppins of course!**

**Jessica's last name was inspired by watching The Secret of Nimh recently. Noticing a pattern?**

"**Stars in his eyes" is reflective of a saying and an illustration that I created based on the movie. You can put this puzzle together if you wish, type in the usual world wide web thing into the address bar followed by the word "community" dot "livejournal" dot whangdoodles backslash 187852 dot html number sign "cutid1". Remember NO SPACES and take out the quote marks. I hope you can find it! Feel free to comment if ya manage! **

**I have a 'thing' for scars. I'm proud of most of my own and like examining others. I like the image of Wonka with physical scars since he's got so many emotional ones. Seems a fair trade for what he's been putting Charlie through.**

**Ms. Beauregarde strikes me as the old-fashioned sort when it comes to changing her name for the reputation that might surround it. 'Beauregarde' is a French-Canadian name that literally means "Beautiful look".**

**Why does principal Granger have a vase with a Griffon(dore) and a crystal ball? Good question.**

**Many characters in this story were 'inspired' by real-life people, but are not meant to reflect _exactly_ how they may appear or behave in real life. And actually, I am far more likely to pinch people than "Lulu" probably is. Having a mean pinch is good for when you like someone too much to smack them, but you're looking for some way to assure them that they "didn't get away" with something.**

"**Mrs. Butterworth" is a syrup & pancake name & "William Wordsworth" is a famous author/poet. You could see why the candymaker got confused, can't ya?**

**Elizabeth Taylor has been a long-time friend to Michael Jackson who deeply admires her as well. She is the only person I'm aware of who actually HAS violet eyes. I was pleased to find a way to mention her.**

**Willy Wonka is dressed in an outfit inspired by the one from MJ's "Bad" video/tour with punk/goth accents.**

**The factory really does contain a room called, "Hats you don't wear." I chose to interpret it thusly.**

"**Zahr-e-ma'r!" means "Poison of a snake", loosely translated from Persian/Farsi: the language of people from Iran. It is a mild curse word. These people have a very poetic language even when it is attempting to be foul. Why do I know such things? Because I worked for Iranian (pronounced "Ihh-RAHN-ee-an" not EYE-rain-ee-an) people and my favorite dentist is whom Sima is named for. That's right, dentist. **

**COMMENTS WELCOME even long after this is posted. If your new to the group and liked what ya read, why not let myself and any other authors you read know. It's a wonderful form of payment, frequently inspiring better story-telling even friendship.**


End file.
